Down for the Count
by Ruan Chun Xian
Summary: Wu Ge Ge, He Qi, was supposed to marry Fu Er Tai. It would have been a match made in Heaven, perfect in every way. Except, Heaven apparently had another plan, named Xiao Hu. (A genderswap AU.) [Updates are faster on AO3]
1. at a revel with some rebels

**Chapter 1: at a revel with some rebels**

Wu Ge Ge, He Qi, was born in the middle of a night when the moon was waxing. Considering her mother wasn't particularly favoured by Emperor Qian Long, no one expected the emperor to become particularly excited or moved about the birth of a girl, especially when the emperor had so few surviving sons.

Indeed, He Qi didn't meet her father until half a day has passed after her birth, not that she knew or cared at the time. The emperor was not disturbed when Yu Fei went into labour late in the evening. He was told when he woke the next morning that the baby had been born and that both mother and child were well, but he decided to go about his morning routine of meeting officials. He had lunch with the empress, who sincerely congratulated him, and he received her words with pleasure more because they came from her. The empress urged him to visit his new daughter, and he finally did, arriving at Jing Yang Gong well into the afternoon.

Then something happened that Emperor Qian Long did not expect, let alone plan for.

As he held He Qi in his arms for the first time, meeting her intelligent eyes, he was mesmerised. She might have come from Yu Fei's womb, but her face, her eyes, her expressions, even as young as she was, were all his. He had planned on being fond of this child, because she was his child, but he hadn't planned on having his breath so taken away.

 ***/***

He Qi grew, and it soon became clear that she was much too precocious and active for the limiting expectations and roles of a princess. It worried her mother that she was much happier on horseback with a bow and arrow, or even burying her nose in books, than the more feminine pursuits of needlework and embroidery.

Yu Fei spent a long time fearing her only child and daughter would earn the ire of the emperor for this. But here was the thing, the fact that He Qi took to these skills like fish to water only impressed Qian Long, and he decided it would hardly harm to give her a son's education.

Soon, Wu Ge Ge was joining the princes and little lordlings in the school room and on the racing ground. Her mother tried to balance it out with all the necessary lessons expected of a princess, too, and He Qi became proficient enough, to please her, but bending over threads and needles never thrilled her heart like the sound of wind whistling in her ears as she raced into the horizon on a green meadow.

Her mother didn't live long enough to permanently instil in her love for feminine arts. At eight years old, He Qi couldn't understand fully how the loss would affect her, but that didn't mean she wasn't devastated just the same. She liked Ling Fei enough, but how could it ever be the same?

 ***/***

Once, Fu Er Tai found He Qi in the imperial garden, tucked between some rock structures, crying.

Er Tai had been taught by his mother the virtues of giving way to the young princess. While he was content to let her win in races or shooting contests, in the school room, he wasn't quite so well-mannered that he would allow himself to look less intelligent than a girl who was the same age as him, but had started school much later than him. Just the same, He Qi was determined to prove that she was not just some girl who only got to study with the great Ji Xiao Lan by virtue of being the emperor's daughter, and that her father hadn't made a mistake in allowing her to take lessons with all the boys. So their interactions prior to this had consisted of trying to one-up each other in the school room. After all, classmates though they were, she was still a girl. They didn't mix.

But Er Tai couldn't politely ignore her now, nor did he want to, really, not when she looked so alone and was crying so pitifully. So he squeezed into the small, secluded space next to He Qi. His appearance made her startle, and she turned hastily away, wiping her eyes.

"Are you okay?" Er Tai asked. He knew it was a stupid thing to say. It was clear she wasn't. But he didn't know what else to say. It wasn't like he was ever really encouraged to socialise with girls, let alone princesses.

"I'm fine," she said, apparently attempting to put on a haughty tone, an attempt which was entirely ruined by the fact that the two small words were punctuated by hiccups.

"Then why are you crying?"

"The empress," was the succinct answer.

"Oh."

Even as brief as her answer was, it actually explained quite a lot. He Qi didn't mean the empress of the Fucha clan, of course. That kind lady passed away over a year ago now. The new empress – formerly Xian Huang Gui Fei – hated He Qi. Er Tai was only vaguely aware that the reason for this was because the empress was jealous of the attention the emperor paid to He Qi. Apparently, she thought her one-year-old son deserved more of the emperor's attention than a mere princess.

"What did she do?" Er Tai asked after a few moments of awkwardly and gingerly patting He Qi's shoulder and listening to her fading sniffles.

"It's stupid, really," He Qi said. "She just made me stand and fan her for a whole morning…"

"Oh, so that's why you weren't in class this morning."

"Yes." She looked momentarily even more disgruntled. "Anyway, it wasn't the first time she made me do something like this, so it normally wouldn't make me so angry. But she kept talking…"

She sniffed.

"What about?" Er Tai probed.

"She kept saying how she is so proud of Shi Er Ah Ge, and how he was destined for great things. And then she said how happy she was when he was born because he was a boy, and how a girl wouldn't have been quite as nice…"

"So she was deliberately trying to make you feel bad."

"Yes."

"So you should just ignore her. Shi Er Ah Ge is just a baby. He can't do anything yet. You're better than any boy! You're smarter than most of us!"

That made He Qi laugh. Her bell-like laughter seemed to shine light into Er Tai's heart.

"You admit that?" she asked, giving him a blossoming smile.

He asked, smiling back, "Would it make you feel better?"

"Only if you really mean it."

"I do, you know. Why do you think I try so hard to prove that you are not?"

She laughed even harder. "I guess I will have to make sure you never succeed now."

Er Tai grinned.

But, just as swift as her mood lifted, He Qi's face crumbled again.

"It's still unfair, you know," she said.

"What?"

She threw up her hands. "Everything! Boys get to go out and do everything. Girls are just supposed to sit and wait for things to happen to them."

"But Huang Shang allows you to do stuff, too," Er Tai pointed out. "You get to have lessons with us and learn to shoot and ride and everything."

"Yeah, but that's only because I begged and begged. And Huang Hou can still make me miss class just to accompany her to do nothing but sit and listen to her talk. And I can't even say anything. No one ever tells boys that you can't do something or be somewhere because you're a boy, or that you talk too much about things that don't concern you, or that it's not good for you to study too much or know too much. Shifu tolerates me in the schoolroom because Huang Ah Ma indulges it, but there are still lots of things he won't teach me. Boys get to study all the exciting history and statecraft and science while I'm supposed to be content just with the pretty literature and count my blessing that I get that much."

She finished her lengthy speech with a huff and a glowering pout, and Er Tai found himself torn between sympathy at her frustration and amusement at her words.

Still, he couldn't help asking, "But why would you even want to study history and statecraft? It's all about rulers and kings and emperors. It's not as if you'd ever be emperor."

"And you are?" she retorted. "But you get to sit in on those lessons anyway."

"I will be a subject to the emperor, so I need to learn the workings of his state."

"And I am the daughter of the emperor. I should say I have more rights than you."

"Well, maybe that is true, but we can't do anything about that."

He Qi pulled her knees to herself and rested her chin down on it. "I just wish Shifu would at least let me read the books, even if he won't teach me. I can teach myself. But he won't even let me do that. There are books he won't ever let me get my hands on."

"Wouldn't Huang Shang give them to you if you asked?"

"No. I've asked. He said it won't look good and the officials will complain if they know I'm given access to those kinds of books." She shook her head in disgruntlement. "I don't know why they should even care."

"Well, they probably don't want to expose you to unsavoury ideas. History can be bloody with all the wars and statecraft is always full of schemes," Er Tai said, only half conscious that he sounded rather pompous and condescending. He Qi, on the other hand, did not miss it at all, though she only sniffed somewhat disdainfully.

"You mean everyone is afraid those books would give me ideas outside of my sphere," she said, scoffing. "What do they think I would do? Suddenly try to fight my brothers for the throne? Maybe if I really live a thousand years until the world turned on its head, I could do that. But as it is now…" She trailed off with a sigh.

"So you would want to be emperor if you could?" Er Tai asked curiously. Even as he said these words, he couldn't help looking about warily, as if expecting someone – his father, his brother, the emperor or Ji Shifu – to suddenly appear to severely reprimand them both for these thoughts which at the very least were very improper.

"Why not?" He Qi asked. "I could be just as good as Huang Hou seems to think Shi Er Ah Ge will be."

Er Tai almost laughed at the absurdity of it, but somehow he managed to hold himself back. He also had a feeling that the idea wasn't as absurd to He Qi as it really should be.

"It's not as if there has never been a female emperor before," the princess added. "Why can't there be one again?"

"But you cannot wish to emulate Wu Ze Tian," Er Tai protested, shocked. "She was a vicious woman who killed her own children to usurp the throne. The Book of Tang wrote "the year that Lady Wu declared herself regent, heroic individuals were all mournful of the unfortunate turn of events" and that in the end, "like a hen that crowed, she eventually had to return the rightful rule to her son" and only then did everything become peaceful again."

"History books are written by men," He Qi argued, shrugging, clearly not giving much credit to the words Er Tai quoted at all. Er Tai wondered why she wanted to read history books if she would speak of words from them with such disdain. "Men never like it when women are better than them."

Here, she paused, and Er Tai could have sworn she gave him a quite pointed look. However, she continued before he could do much more than squirm in discomfort.

"Whatever she did to become emperor, can you say that no male emperor had ever done the same, if not worse? People always forget how efficiently her government was run, the fact that no rebellions occurred during her reign, how far she extended the country's territory and the developments her reign made to religion, literature and education. If a man managed all that, no one would care how he obtained his position. They'd be singing him praises and calling him a great emperor and a hero. But all powerful women are vilified and accused of causing the fall of empires. If men and their empires were so great to begin with, they wouldn't fall because of a mere woman."

For a moment, Er Tai had no idea how to respond to this.

"You think these words very improper, don't you?" He Qi asked when he didn't speak.

"No," he answered slowly. "These are your views, and I am sure to you they have some merits. I can see the logic in some of it. But…neither of us can ever repeat these words to anyone else."

"No," He Qi said, sounding a little more deflated. "I don't even know why I'm telling you this."

Er Tai knew and was beginning to have better understanding of her words. She had just spent a morning listening to the empress comparing the Twelfth Prince's relative worth to her own, a comparison in which a prince would always triumph, so it was no wonder that Wu Ge Ge's mind was occupied with how unfair the world has always historically been to women, even princesses. Or, perhaps, especially princesses, being the subject of so much more pressure and scrutiny. Even at ten years old, Er Tai knew that if Wu Ge Ge were a boy, there would be a more than fair chance that one day Er Tai would be serving as subject under her. But the reality really _was_ unfair, and Wu Ge Ge was so limited by something she could never control, when she could do great things if allowed to exercise her full potential.

Perhaps it was due to this dawning realisation, or perhaps he simply couldn't bear the morose expression on her face, Er Tai suddenly came up with an idea.

"You know, Shifu only bars you from the books you want to read, but I am encouraged to read them all."

He Qi turned to look at him with narrowed eyes. "What are you saying?"

"I could easily get the books for you."

"But you'd be in so much trouble when someone finds out," He Qi protested.

"Not necessarily," Er Tai said with a grin. "After all, I could just say you ordered me to do this, and what else could I do but obey?"

"So you would get me in trouble instead?" she asked. Her words were severe, but she was smiling.

"I believe you'll be in trouble regardless if Shifu – and therefore Huang Shang – finds out you're reading books that haven't been approved for you. But I don't think Huang Shang will ever be too angry at you if he finds out. He does allow you in the schoolroom, after all. He probably just has to put some restrictions on you to appease the court officials."

"Would you really help me?" He Qi asked, sounding rather dreamy now.

"Do you want me to?"

"Yes! Oh yes!" she cried, impulsively reaching out to squeeze his wrist through his sleeve. "Thank you!"

Years later, Er Tai would look back and realise that as much as they tried to be discreet, the emperor knew all too well where and from whom Wu Ge Ge obtained reading materials that had not been approved for her by the tutors or the emperor. And yet, Huang Shang chose not to interfere, or even let them know that he knew. Er Tai never allowed himself to think too much of the reasoning for this. He only knew that the years of clandestinely smuggling forbidden books to Wu Ge Ge turned out to be the means through which the two of them established their lifelong friendship, one which was quite strange, given their relative positions, but which both of them would treasure for the rest of their lives.

 ***/***

By the time He Qi was fourteen, the whole world knew it was a given that she would marry Er Tai. Or Er Kang. No one was probably particularly fussed which one. Her father certainly wasn't. He would have been happy with either as a son-in-law.

Every time they even attempt to think about the idea, Er Tai and He Qi would burst out laughing.

Er Kang would never say outright that the idea of marrying He Qi made him deeply uncomfortable, but the way he fell silent any time someone hinted at it spoke volume. He was sure that his younger brother suited the princess and her overly liberal mind much more than he himself. To himself, Er Kang desperately hoped that when it came down to it, the emperor would never just issue a blank order, and would actually give He Qi a choice in the matter.

If they didn't get a choice, well, stressing about it now wouldn't help.

 ***/***

The whole Cheng house had fallen into darkness, except this one room belonging to Cheng Xiaojie.

Xiao Hu crouched, as still as his namesake, on the brick roof, waiting for the last light in the bride's room to be turned off.

Everyone in the imperial capital knew that the son of Liang Ting Gui was getting married tomorrow to the beautiful Cheng Xiaojie. Xiao Hu had seen the trunks and trunks of wedding gifts being paraded in the main city road from Liang Residence to the Cheng house earlier that day. If he could get his hand on just a corner of a single trunk, everyone at Da Za Yuan would not have to worry about being fed or clothed for the next six months.

Xiao Hu waited for what felt like forever on the roof, before a middle-aged woman walked out of the room and closed the door. She lingered for a moment, dabbing at her eyes, but after a while, even she had to walk away.

 _That must be Cheng Xiaojie's mother,_ Xiao Hu thought. _If her mother's gone, soon she'll be asleep, and then I can make my move._

But what felt like another eternity later passed, the light still remained lit in Cheng Xiaojie's room.

Impatient, Xiao Hu got down from the roof and poked a hole in the paper covering of the window of Cheng Xiaojie's room.

It would had been fine if he didn't see anything. Now that he had seen the sight of the bride tearfully putting her head into a noose, he couldn't think. He could only act.

He crashed into the room. The bride, perhaps too startled by his sudden appearance, could only stare at him in shock from her precarious position on top of a stool which stood on top of a table, her head still in the silk noose.

Xiao Hu was still acting by instinct, and he grabbed her around the middle and tugged her none-too-gently down. She was already unbalanced, and he was not coherent enough to keep his balance, so in the end, they crashed down onto her bed, Xiao Hu half on top of her.

Cheng Xiaojie still stared at him for another shocked moment. Then, she opened her mouth.

Thankfully, Xiao Hu knew what she was about to do, and clapped his hand over her mouth, silencing her undoubtedly piercing scream.

Not very gracefully, he sat up, but couldn't get too far from her, for he feared if he let go of her, she would start screaming.

"Please, I'm not trying to hurt you," he whispered. "I saw you and had to save you – I don't mean to hurt you. Really. I want to let go, okay? But will you promise me you won't scream if I do?"

Even to his own ears, the plea was ridiculous, so Xiao Hu was more shocked than happy when Cheng Xiaojie, for some unearthly reason, nodded, though her eyes were still wide with fear.

Of course, there was no guarantee she would keep her word, but Xiao Hu somehow felt like he could take this gamble.

He let go of her, then scrambled away from her.

"Who are you?" she gasped, still staring at him.

"I'm – I'm – " he stammered for a moment, then sighed. Whatever. There was no good reason for him to be here, so he might as well tell the truth. He just saved her life. Maybe she'd be softhearted enough to let him go. "I was sneaking in here to steal your wedding money, okay?"

Cheng Xiaojie apparently couldn't grasp the concept of burglary. "What?"

"I was trying to steal your wedding gifts," Xiao Hu repeated, gesturing to the red trunks that were lined neatly in the corner of the room. "I live at this…this home for orphaned children and old people with nowhere to go. Sometimes I have to steal to feed them. That's just the way it is. I was just here to steal some of your silver, not to hurt you or anything. I swear. I know it doesn't mean much…but…Well, anyway, I saw you and…I had to save you."

"Why would you save me?" Cheng Xiaojie cried.

"Because you're trying to kill yourself!" Xiao Hu exclaimed. "I can't see death and not save the person!"

Cheng Xiaojie stared at him for long pause, then her face darkened. "You should have just let me die."

It was now Xiao Hu's turn for shock. "What?"

"You should have just let me die!" the bride cried, this time almost hysterically. "Then I would be released, and no one would stop you stealing whatever you want."

She strode over to the trunks of wedding gifts and threw the lids open.

"Here! Take it! Take whatever you want! Whatever you need! I don't want any of it anyway."

"Why not?"

"What do you mean, why not?"

"Why don't you want it?"

"Because I don't want to marry that stupid Liang boy!" she cried, tears streaming down her face. "I don't want this marriage! So just take it! Take it all!"

"If you don't want to marry him, why are you?"

Cheng Xiaojie laughed bitterly. "His father is the most powerful magistrate in the district," she said, looking at Xiao Hu like he was stupid. "Who says no to him?"

"Oh."

Cheng Xiaojie turned away and continued crying. For a long moment, the only sound in the room was of her sniffles.

Xiao Hu didn't know why he was still standing there, staring at her heaving back.

"So…you don't want to marry Liang Ting Gui's son?" he asked gingerly.

"No."

"Do your parents want you to?"

"No. But they don't have a choice, either."

"Oh."

Another pause.

"Maybe…maybe I could help you get out of it," Xiao Hu said.

Cheng Xiaojie whirled around. "What?"

"Well, you'll be covered by a veil, tomorrow, right?"

"Yes."

"So they won't know it's not you under the veil until they get to their home, and take it off?"

"No."

"So...after they've picked up the bride, everyone's attention would be on the procession and the groom's house. No one would be watching this house."

Cheng Xiaojie stared at Xiao Hu. "What's your point?" she asked impatiently.

"Well, what if the person under the veil isn't you?" Xiao Hu asked. "And after they've picked up the bride, you can go wherever you want. Of course, it will eventually come to light that it's not the bride under the veil, but then, all your family has to do is swear they've given you away, and blame the Liangs for losing their daughter. Have a few impartial witnesses that they've seen you made up and ready to go, and everything will be fine."

"But if the person under the veil isn't me, who would it be?" Cheng Xiaojie asked. "I can't ask anyone to impersonate me! I would not condemn my servants to take my place!"

"I can take your place."

"WHAT?"

"I said – "

"I heard what you said!" Cheng Xiaojie exclaimed. She was looking at Xiao Hu like he'd grown another head. "Who are you? Why would you suggest such a thing?"

"I'm trying to help you," Xiao Hu said patiently. "I'm a hero, aren't I?"

"A hero?" Cheng Xiaojie asked, scepticism practically dripping from her voice. Her glance flicked over at the treasures Xiao Hu had admitted he was here to steal.

"Okay. Maybe the stealing isn't so heroic. But I can't not help someone in need. So let me help you."

Cheng Xiaojie was quiet. Then, she asked, "What's your name?"

"Xiao Hu."

"Where do you come from?"

"Nowhere. Everywhere. I'm an orphan. I've been on my own for a long time. I like helping people."

"Even if it means dressing up as a girl?"

Xiao Hu shrugged. "What does that matter? It's not as if anyone will see me. I might not even let Liang lift the veil. He'll probably go out for a few drinks before getting to business anyway. I can sneak out before then."

Cheng Xiaojie looked unconvinced. "I still don't get why you are suggesting this. You want to dress up like me and impersonate me, and take my place, to give me a chance to go free? Just because I say I don't want to marry Liang? What if I'm lying or - "

"Why would you try to kill yourself and lie to a stranger you didn't know would save you?"

"What if you can't get out before he lifts the veil?"

Xiao Hu shrugged. "Then he lifts the veil. So what? That might be more amusing, actually. I could walk out into that party, with all of his friends and his family's friends and his father's political friends and rivals, and I could announce that Liang Ting Gui's son prefers the company of men. Such an arrogant family, wouldn't they _love_ that!"

Cheng Xiaojie giggled, then clapped her hands over her mouth, scandalised, but the reaction was too late. Xiao Hu grinned.

"What about you, though?" she asked. "Wouldn't they think you, too...?"

"So what? Even if I had that preference, I wouldn't be ashamed of it! The Liangs certain _would_ though. Besides, they wouldn't know who I am. They wouldn't _care_ who I am. Haven't you heard the juicy gossip? Ling Ting Gui's son prefers the company of men!"

This time, both of them laughed. But before either of them could say anything else, a voice called from the courtyard.

"Daughter, are you still awake? Why are your lights on? You should get some rest? Who are you talking to? If one of the servants is keeping you up – "

"It's my mother," Cheng Xiaojie hissed. "Quick, hide."

"Where?"

Cheng Xiaojie's eyes darted to the closet. "In there."

"What? I'm not hiding in a closet!" Xiao Hu said, indignant.

"Just long enough so that I explain to her what's going on, and what our plan is."

" _Our plan_?"

"Yes. Get ready to be the bride tomorrow, Xiao Hu Guniang."

 ***/***

Zi Wei had never done anything so ridiculous and scandalous in her life. She didn't even know what she was doing, or even why.

And yet, here she was. Sitting on a large basket that held a runaway bride, while soldiers were swarming around her, looking for said bride.

Her heart hammered in her chest. Jin Suo's nails were digging into her arm.

And yet, Zi Wei didn't stand up until the streets had cleared, and everyone around them went about their business as normal again.

And yet, the figure that clambered out of the basket, looking thoroughly disgruntled, was not the bride that Zi Wei thought she saw at the Liang wedding.

It was, in fact, a boy dressed in the bride's clothes.

A very, very annoyed boy.

"I can't believe you sat on my head," he grumbled. "I'm going to be unlucky for the whole year now."

"I – I – you – you're not the bride!" Zi Wei exclaimed incoherently. "You're a boy!"

"I am not a boy!" he answered indignantly. "I'm a man!"

Jin Suo gave an undignified snort of laughter, and Zi Wei couldn't help but smile, either. She knew she should feel unsettled, but somehow there was a warmth and sparkle to the way he was looking curiously at her, even despite his annoyance. The curiosity was, strangely, was more teasing than predatory.

"You're neither, though," he added.

"Neither what?" she asked.

"Neither a boy nor a man," he said. Then, he glanced at Jin Suo, who, just as Zi Wei was, disguised in male clothing. "Nor is she."

Zi Wei reddened and wanted a hole in the ground to open up and swallow her. She knew she should turn away and have this conversation no longer, but she didn't know how to do that without seeming rude.

"Don't worry!" the boy – and Zi Wei really could not call him anything else, especially when he was still in a bride's dress – said with a chuckle. "From far away, it's not too obvious."

Zi Wei had a feeling that he was just saying that to appease her.

"You don't look much like a bride either!" Jin Suo retorted. "Why are you dressed like that anyway? What have you done to the bride?"

"I haven't done anything to the bride," he said nonchalantly. "She didn't want to marry that Liang brat, so I helped her out."

"Helped her, or kidnapped her?" Jin Suo asked in a challenging tone.

He looked affronted. "I would never do that! I really did help her! I came across her trying to kill herself to escape this marriage last night, so of course I have to help her. She's probably a long way away now in a safe place."

"Is there a safe place for her?" Zi Wei asked. "Wouldn't the Liangs know you are helping her? Would they let her family off?"

"We've prepared the skit already," he boasted. "The Chengs will now come to Liang residence to demand their daughter back. They just have to insist that the Liangs lost her, that's all."

"Do you really fear nothing?" Zi Wei exclaimed, aghast. "Are you not afraid of being caught?"

"Am I so easy to catch?" he asked in an offended tone. "You do underestimate me! I, Xiao Hu, am famous for 'coming without a shadow, leaving without a trace', fearing neither heaven nor earth! No one can restrain me!"

"Now that there's no one chasing you anymore, of course you're boasting," Jin Suo chimed in. Then, tugging at Zi Wei's sleeves, she said, "It's nearly dark. We need to go."

Zi Wei turned to the boy who was now Xiao Hu. "You should still be careful."

He grinned. "Don't worry. Nothing will happen to me."

 ***/***

Fate had a way of bringing unlikely people together. Zi Wei and Xiao Hu would meet again, just a few days later. Their second meeting was just as chaotic and audacious as the first, but by the end of it, Zi Wei couldn't help but be in awe of her new friend, with his bold statements and convictions, with his confidence of where he stood in the world, and his refusal to bow before the misfortunes that life had obviously piled on him.

And yes, despite Jin Suo's worries and frets, by then, Zi Wei couldn't help but feel that they were friends. Zi Wei didn't have many friends. Here, in Beijing, her only confidant was Jin Suo. She knew she should be wary that this Xiao Hu had managed to weave himself into her life, but somehow, she was comforted by him. Jin Suo worried that she was being swept away into an unsavoury romance, but that was the last thing that was on Zi Wei's mind when she thought about Xiao Hu. Zi Wei had never been in love, but she knew the smiles she gave Xiao Hu, and the warmth she felt when speaking to him, was not it. His friendliness to her was just his nature, too.

But whatever the reason, Zi Wei found it almost too easy to agree when Xiao Hu invited her and Jin Suo to come live at Da Za Yuan, on their third meeting. Such an invitation coming from anyone else would be terribly presumptuous and raise all of Zi Wei's red flags, but somehow, from Xiao Hu, it was a natural gesture born of his sincere wish to help her and Jin Suo in their time of need.

Jin Suo, who hovered anxiously by Zi Wei's side throughout her discussion with Xiao Hu about their living situation, a discussion which ultimately led to this invitation, had a different opinion.

"Xiaojie, I really don't think this is wise," she said as they left Da Za Yuan. "And it is not like you to make this sort of bold decision."

"I know," Zi Wei admitted. "I don't know why I feel such kinship with Xiao Hu, either, but I do. But our current living arrangement really is wasting too much money, Jin Suo, money we have less and less of everyday."

"But to live with strangers?"

"It is not as if it is just Liu Qing and Xiao Hu," Zi Wei said, not sure if she was being entirely too eager to defend her decision, and what exactly that meant. "There are all the children and old people too. And we'd be sharing a room with Liu Hong. I am sure it will be fine."

When she said these words, Zi Wei was absolutely convinced of their meanings, though if you asked her to explain it, she was sure she would not be able to. She just knew.

Moving to Da Za Yuan soon led to Xiao Hu and Zi Wei becoming sworn brother and sister, in a ceremony where Xiao Hu merrily claimed to be born on the first day of the eighth month of year Ren Xu, thus was Zi Wei's older brother. Zi Wei found the logic, or lack thereof, entirely too amusing to argue, and she couldn't help but feel that it would be nice, to have an older brother to look out for her and protect her.

So that night, Zi Wei gained a brother, and Xiao Hu gained a sister, along with a surname and a date of birth, in a ceremony that would change their lives forever.

 ***/***

Three days after they became siblings, Zi Wei accompanied Xiao Hu to the edge of a mountain to gather food and firewood. As was her habit, she carried her mother's painting scroll and fan with her.

"You could have just left those at home," Xiao Hu commented. "I still don't get why they're so precious to you, but I do think they would be safer at home. If you carry them with you everywhere, they could get damaged."

Zi Wei couldn't immediately answer, so she just shrugged. Logically, she knew this, of course. But ever since she left Jinan, she had never allowed the treasures to be far from her. Now, to part with them only managed to make her feel irrational panic. So she carried them everywhere.

They sorted out branches into bundles of firewood for a moment. Xiao Hu, when she did not say anything about her painting and fan, lost interest, and began chattering about an idea he had that they could use the next time they went out to try and earn money by martial art performance instead.

Zi Wei looked at him, so open and cheerful and enthusiastic about everything, so willing to open his world to her and invite her in to share it. Suddenly, she felt a desperate need to tell him her secret. It would be the first time she told anyone, and right now, after so many months of hopelessly searching for a way to approach her father, telling the story would be a relief. It would at least allow her to feel like it might actually be real, and not something she, Zi Wei, made up in the grief of losing her mother.

She sighed and sat down on a large boulder, lowering her basket from her back. Then, looking up at Xiao Hu, she said, "Do you want to know why this painting and fan are so precious to me?"

He looked up from the herbs he was picking, curious. "Why?"

"Let's rest for a while," Zi Wei said, pulling out the cloth bundle that carried the treasure from her basket. "I will tell you."

So they sat down opposite each other, and for a moment, Zi Wei felt as if everything around them, the sun, the clouds, every bird and every blade of grass, was observing her. Waiting.

She didn't know if this was the right thing to do. She didn't know if her mother would approve of this. She just knew, she had been carrying this secret around for so long, that it felt now like a sharp rock, carving into her heart, and if she didn't share the burden, if she didn't tell someone, she would bleed to death.

So Zi Wei told Xiao Hu her mother's story.

"…My father promised that after he returns to Beijing, he will send for my mother within three months. But he didn't keep his promise. I think he probably forgot about her as soon as he returned to Beijing."

"He's a scoundrel!" Xiao Hu cried angrily, jumping up and kicking at the grass at his feet. "A faithful woman and a heartless man, that is the story that never changes!"

Despite her own melancholy born of having told this story, at that moment Zi Wei couldn't help but feel slightly amused. "Aren't you a man too?"

"But I am a great hero!" Xiao Hu boasted. "I would never treat a woman in that way!"

As ridiculous as the boast might be, considering Zi Wei could swear Xiao Hu had never looked at a woman with any romantic intention in his life, she was still sure when it came down to it, he probably would be far more honourable than her own father had proved to be. These past few days of living in close quarters to Xiao Hu had told her that much.

"Why didn't your grandfather look for him?" Xiao Hu demanded.

Zi Wei sighed. "My grandfather had his own damaged pride. He got angry and died of an illness soon after. My grandmother was a traditional woman, and couldn't think of anything to do. She, too, died a few years later. My mother was unmarried and pregnant, so she angered many relatives. She eventually broke off contact with everyone and raised me alone. But she didn't tell me about my background until last year, when she was dying. She asked me to go to Beijing, to find my father."

"Forget it!" Xiao Hu yelled. "Why would you look for such a father? If he had any decency, he wouldn't have left her to live her whole life in dishonour. It's been eighteen years! He had never cared or asked after you or your mother. So what if he writes a nice poem or draws a nice painting? Just accept it, you can't forgive this kind of father! You don't have to look for him anymore. He doesn't exist!"

"But my mother loved him her whole life," Zi Wei said, though she knew every word Xiao Hu said had logic, as painful as they all were. "Her last wish was that I find my father and ask him if he remembers Xia Yu He of Daming lake."

"Of course he doesn't remember!" Xiao Hu said. "If he remembered, he would have retuned."

He turned around, huffed and stomped angrily like a buffalo. Then, as sudden as his anger came, he seemed to deflate. Turning back to her, Xiao Hu's expression was one of extreme sorrow.

"I never thought that your situation would be as pitiful as mine," he said softly. "It turns out, your surname comes from your mother? You probably aren't even sure what your father's name is."

Zi Wei hesitated. Should she do this? Should she reveal this to someone who, regardless of their swearing in ceremony, was a near stranger?

But then she had gone this far. What was the difference?

"No. I know his name. His surname is Ai Xin Jue Luo."

"What?" Xiao Hu exclaimed with wide eyes. "Ai Xin Jue Luo? He's Manchurian? He's related to royalty? Is he a qinwang or a beile?"

Zi Wei took a deep breath and held up the painting scroll, pointing to the signature. "Do you know what these two words, Bao Li, refer to? Bao refers to Bao Qin Wang, Li refers to Hong Li. Our current emperor's name is Hong Li, and before ascending to the throne, he held the title Bao Qin Wang."

"What?" Xiao Hu snatched the painting from Zi Wei, so violently that she was afraid it would tear. He held it close to his eyes, as if that would somehow change what was on it.

"If my mother's story is correct, then my father…my father is the current emperor," Zi Wei said.

The shock was too much for Xiao Hu. He stared at her, and dropped the painting in his hands.

Zi Wei scrambled to pick it up off the ground and brushed the dust and dirt from it. "Be careful! Don't ruin it!"

"OH MY GOD!" Xiao Hu cried, loud enough that it startled the birds out of the trees and the sound echoed off the mountainsides. "I became sworn brother to a princess!"

"Please don't be so loud!" Zi Wei exclaimed, grabbing his wrist. "Someone might hear!"

Xiao Hu only looked at her, dazed. "This father of yours…is just too influential. So, when you went to look for Liang Daren, it's because you wanted to meet Huang Shang?"

Zi Wei nodded. "Then I realised that he wasn't reliable, so I stopped looking for him."

"But now…now you don't have any plan. You're like a headless fly. How could you meet him? How could you enter the palace."

Zi Wei sighed. "You are right. I'm all out of ideas now, and I don't know what to do."

A curious expression came over Xiao Hu. "If you can't get into the palace…you could wait until the emperor comes out. Next month, he's going to go hunting at Xi Shan Hunting Ground."

 ***/***

It was a clear spring day, perfect for a hunt. He Qi was elated as she urged her horse so that they were level with Er Tai, and threw him a wide smile, which he returned good-naturedly. Everything about this moment thrilled her heart, from the rhythm of her horse's hooves beneath her, to the sound of the imperial flags flapping in the wind.

"Show me the best of your abilities!" Huang Ah Ma was saying ahead. "Today, there will be great reward for the best hunter!"

"Yes! Huang Shang! In that case, I won't be courteous!" Er Kang said.

"Who told you to be courteous?" the emperor asked, laughing. "Show me what you are made of!"

"Brother, you will definitely lose to me!" Er Tai said.

"You two great young masters, don't think just because I am a girl, I will stand by and let you win all the prizes!" He Qi said, smiling sweetly at the Fu brothers. "After all, it was Huang Ah Ma himself who taught me to ride and shoot, I cannot embarrass him."

With that, she urged her horse forward, Er Kang and Er Tai following closely.

Behind them, Fu Lun called, "Er Kang, Er Tai! Be careful and protect Wu Ge Ge!"

By the time he had finished, the three had already shot away and did not hear the next words in the conversation between the emperor and Fu Lun.

"Fu Lun, you worry too much. That daughter of mine is far too used to the pace of hunting expeditions. She should be, since I had the unwise idea years ago of assuring her she can do anything her brothers can. She will be fine. This is the hunting ground. There is no use for rank, only what one can achieve. Whoever wins is the hero. She can certainly keep up with those sons of yours, anyway."

"Huang Shang is too generous," Fu Lun said. "How can my inferior sons compare to Huang Shang's princess who is as peerless as gold?"

"I really like your two sons," Qian Long said. "If I do not, I would not bring them everywhere with me. In the future, there is definitely a place for one of them in the family. But for now, you must not worry so much. Just let them compete. With He Qi's competitiveness, she would not easily let the other two win."

 ***/***

They chased the deer into a tree grove, where, tired, its speed started to falter. Er Kang was slightly quicker and was already raising his bow.

"Ge Ge, forgive me for taking the shot first!"

"Brother!" Er Tai called. "Look! Over there is a bear! I thought there are no bears left in this hunting ground. This bear is definitely mine!"

"Bear? Where's the bear?"

Of course, He Qi was all too aware that Er Tai was distracting his brother for her sake. Coming from anyone else, she would not take this condescension and implied snub of her ability so meekly. With the Fu brothers, however, it was all a different game; they both knew, in a fair competition, she had as good a chance of winning as either of them. In this hunt, however, she and Er Tai would have far too much fun later, lording this victory over Er Kang, even if they did cheat outright. Thankfully, Er Kang would be good natured enough to take the teasing.

The glee that He Qi felt, letting the arrow rip through the air, was replaced almost instantly with panic when there was a human cry of pain, and the sound of something falling through the bushes.

The three of them rushed their horses forward, and found him lying there, arrow in his chest, weakly trying to speak.

What followed seem to He Qi almost like to a dream. The young man with her arrow stuck in his chest called for Huang Ah Ma. Er Kang and Er Tai spent much too long debating on where he came from and whether it was safe to bring him near the emperor, before He Qi put her foot down. Maybe it was her guilt taking over, but she all but ordered Er Kang and Er Tai to lift the injured man on Er Kang's horse, and together they took him to where the emperor was.

There were too many people, He Qi was standing too far away and her ears were still ringing with his cry of pain, but he managed to mumble something about Daming Lake before passing out entirely. For reasons she could not understand, her father went deathly white at the sight of the young man, his words, and the fan and painting he carried in a bundle tied around his torso. The next thing anyone knew, they were all rushing back to the palace and Huang Ah Ma had ordered the stranger to be taken to Yang Xin Dian, assigned his personal eunuch to wait on the mysterious lad, and threatened all the physicians the loss of their heads if they could not save him.

None of it made any sense, not that He Qi had the energy to even think about her father's strange behaviour. The only thing she could think of was how she was the one who nearly killed him.


	2. i grew up buckwild

**Chapter 2: i grew up buckwild**

Xiao Hu woke, and for a long moment, felt nothing but pain. Then, slowly, he became aware that he was lying on something so soft, so luxurious, that it might as well be clouds. Around him wafted a faint, pleasant, relaxing, earthy smell of some sort of incense. Someone was wiping the sweat from his brow with a soft cloth.

That someone was at his bedside, because Xiao Hu could feel their weight beside him. When he tried to open his eyes, there was more pain, this time from the blinding light. So he closed his eyes again.

The person at his bedside was man. He spoke to Xiao Hu, asking for his name, his age, things about Zi Wei's mother. Drowned in pain, Xiao Hu hardly knew how he answered, if he answered. He barely even knew when he drifted back into the comforts of the darkness again.

 ***/***

"Huang Shang, you mean to say that this young man is your son?" Ling Fei asked.

She was feeling too shocked from what the emperor just revealed to try and sound delicate.

When she received news that Huang Shang had rushed back to the palace from the hunting ground, for a moment she had feared something terrible had happened. That fear peaked when physicians and servants bearing medical equipment and medicines rushed in and out of Yang Xin Dian, and she was not allowed a step inside. Of course, the servants tried to explain to her that it was Huang Shang's orders that no one was to be allowed in, but just because the order came from Huang Shang didn't mean that Huang Shang wasn't hurt. After all, who else could the physicians be treating in there?

She was a little ashamed to admit that in those long hours when she knew nothing of what was going on in Yang Xin Dian, her primary reason to desperately hope the emperor was unhurt, and if hurt, would survive, was due to the fear of what would become of her and her girls should he die. There was no obvious contender for the throne among the princes. The emperor had barred the Fourth Prince, Yong Cheng, from succession a few years ago after the prince had caused great offense. Sixth Prince Yong Rong was level-headed enough, but his mother was of humble, commoner origins and he did not have the political backings in court to allow him even a chance at succession. The rest of the princes were barely grown. In such a vacuum, it would be the empress's son who succeed. Under the empress's regency, Ling Fei would be sure to suffer, and He Qi, He Jing, He Ke and even the Fu family would suffer along with her.

"He must be," Huang Shang said. "He is of the right age, born at the right time. His surname is Xia. He risked his life to sneak into the hunting ground to see me, and even when he was wounded and bleeding, the only thing he would talk about was Xia Yu He of Daming Lake. The fan and painting he carries are genuinely those I left with Yu He when I left…I did intend to return, to bring her into the palace. If I had known she was with child, I would have taken her back with me…"

The emperor drifted off with a sigh, and Ling Fei was left to wonder how she could feel jealousy and resentment for a woman she had never met, a woman who was dead. No, not because Huang Shang bestowed favour on Xia Yu He once, or even because he spoke of her now with such longing in his voice. It was because, somehow, after such a brief affair, Xia Yu He had managed something Ling Fei had strived, hoped, yearned and wished to be able to do, for ten long years: to give birth to a son who lived.

But Xia Yu He was no longer living. And even as grown as he was, Xiao Hu was suddenly dropped into the palace now, where he would be provided with many luxuries, but he would still need a mother.

The more she thought about it, the more she realised that Xiao Hu really would need someone on his side. His appearance was too sudden, too mysterious, too full of questions, that despite the emperor's conviction that this was his son, there really was no way the court would take this calmly. Amid it all, Xiao Hu would need someone rooting for him. Ling Fei didn't understand why she wanted to take this gamble, but she did. So she listened, as Huang Shang poured his heart out about Xia Yu He, and spoke comforting and reassuring words at appropriate places, and told Huang Shang his instincts were correct, that Xiao Hu was his son. And in that case, Xiao Hu needed a mother, and why couldn't it be her?

She could only hope that all this wouldn't come back to bite her later.

 ***/***

When Xiao Hu was recovered enough to finally leave his bedroom at Yang Xin Dian, Fu Er Tai was summoned into the palace.

Er Tai's first impression upon meeting Xiao Hu properly when he was not dying, was that, for someone who was supposed to be the emperor's son, he was rather ordinary.

Then again, most princes were ordinary.

It was their blood and destiny that made them extraordinary. Sometimes their doom was extraordinary too.

Er Tai did not know what destiny or doom was in store for Xiao Hu, but considering the circumstances in which he descended into their lives, neither could be at all ordinary.

He was charged with the task of simply being Xiao Hu's friend. They were of a similar age, and Er Tai's disposition was relaxed enough to not intimidate Xiao Hu. Er Tai practically lived in the palace, knew his way around, and more importantly, knew where they were not allowed, so would likely keep Xiao Hu out of trouble. It also helped that Er Tai was related to Ling Fei, who apparently had decided to take the stray lad under her wings.

So as Xiao Hu recovered his strength, Er Tai visited him first in his quarters at Yang Xin Dian where he was waited with utmost care and dedication by servants who usually otherwise attended to the emperor, then later, at Shu Fang Zhai.

Shu Fang Zhai, as a building, was a glorified reading room for princes that was within the palace confines, but secluded, and far enough away from the palaces of the imperial concubines. It kept Xiao Hu in the palace, where the emperor could see him often. In any case, before his relative position and title could be hammered out, it was not as if the emperor could bestow him any sort of estate or manor outside the palace walls.

The emperor might have preferred that he stayed in Yang Xin Dian, but the fact that such an unknown character was so physically close to the emperor all the time sat ill with the empress. Qian Long was not ready to antagonise her more than was necessary at this stage, especially when she was already seething about the claim that Xiao Hu was of the emperor's blood.

The legitimacy of that claim (even when made by the emperor) and what it implied in terms of position and title was stirring up a storm in court, though the young man himself was blithely unaware of it. He might even find it uproariously funny even if he knew, and certainly he would not comprehend even the minutest significance of the whole crisis.

Amid it all, the fact that the emperor had chosen Er Tai to be company for Xiao Hu worried his parents, who feared that the dubious honour would eventually turn against them. However, as it was a direct order from the emperor, they could not do much more than fret. His brother worried, too, but did not show it as obviously as their mother did. Er Kang had only clapped his younger brother on the shoulder and said, "Be careful."

Er Tai decided that, if he had no say in the whole affair, he might as well take an optimistic view of things. He could not get out of this assignment, and if Xiao Hu truly had an unsavoury motive, Er Tai would be in a better position to discover it if Xiao Hu trusted him. And if Xiao Hu was really who the emperor believed him to be, it probably would not hurt either if Er Tai befriended him.

After a few encounters, Er Tai found it difficult to sum him up. Rather, he was afraid that it was too easy to sum Xiao Hu up, and to do so was to make a grave mistake. The thing about Xiao Hu was that he at least appeared so guileless that, if that persona were real and he really was the emperor's son, he would be in grave danger of being victim to some political plot before the year was out. He also talked a lot, without much filter: another death-inviting habit.

That he was in awe of the riches and the beauty of the palace was clear. As they strolled through the imperial garden, he kept talking about how he could not wait to tell his friends outside the palace about it.

"I'm afraid you might have to wait a while for that reunion, Ye," Er Tai said.

"Why?" Xiao Hu asked. "And I already told you, you can call me by my name. All this 'ye' this, 'ye' that is so tiring!"

Er Tai smiled at his irreverence for courtly conventions, but at the same time, he also felt a nagging, prickling unease. "For the time being, I believe Huang Shang will wish to keep you in the palace. Eventually, he might bestow upon you a residence outside the palace, but even then, I think Huang Shang would prefer it if you did not keep the same company as before."

"But I need to go home!"

This was a dangerous response that made Er Tai look around in mild panic. "You are the emperor's son," he said, though his voice dropped low. "This is your home now. You must not speak as if it is not."

What Xiao Hu said next sent a chill down Er Tai's spine. "What if I am not the emperor's son?"

Before he could say anything in reply, Er Tai looked furtive around. They seemed to be alone, but there was no telling what spies might be hovering in the rockeries or behind bushes. He closed his eyes and clenched his hands into fists, taking a few deep breaths before looking seriously back at the young man in front of him. In that moment, Er Tai's instincts told him that Xiao Hu could not be the emperor's son. And yet…if that was the case, why would he say it? Why would he put himself in that position? Didn't he know that to admit such a thing was positively suicidal?

And if that was the truth, what the hell was Er Tai supposed to do with it?

Shaking himself, partly to push the question away and partly to convince himself that this was actually happening, Er Tai reached out and pulled Xiao Hu closer to him.

"You must never say such thing again," he whispered urgently. "If you are not the emperor's son, then you have falsely claimed to be. This is treason, and you head certainly will fall, not to mention you would endanger the lives of everyone who ever looked on you positively. Ling Fei Niang Niang will be implicated; myself and my entire family as well. So you must never mention it again. You are the emperor's son, and you will always be."

Even as he said all this, Er Tai was asking himself if he had gone completely insane. This was the stupidest thing he could do. Given what Xiao Hu had said, Er Tai should be hauling him into Yang Xin Dian to face the emperor, not trying to advise him. But he couldn't seem to do it, and Er Tai's normally rational mind could not come up with a single reason why. He only knew that, in that moment, Xiao Hu's wide eyes and lost expression made him seem years younger, and that he could not have meant any harm. Er Tai didn't know how Xiao Hu got into this position, it could not have been because he had some diabolical plan…

Before either Xiao Hu or Er Tai could say much more, footsteps approached. Er Tai turned around and forced a smile on his face when he saw Ling Fei and Wu Ge Ge approach. He should be pulling Xiao Hu away and not let either of the ladies interact with him at all, but his mind was still reeling. Before Er Tai could regain control of the situation, Wu Ge Ge had cheerfully suggested that they had tea together and they found themselves seated in a gazebo nearby.

Somehow, Xiao Hu seemed to have completely forgotten Er Tai's grim words and became completely swept up into the conversation with Wu Ge Ge. Er Tai, on the other hand, barely could keep up with the conversation, as preoccupied as he was. He watched Xiao Hu for the rest of the afternoon. If Xiao Hu's various expressions of despair when being told how much he would have to learn in order to be the emperor's son was any indication, it was clear that the young man was deep over his head.

But other than that, Er Tai could not glean any more information about what exactly Xiao Hu's motive might be. Quite the opposite, by the time he absent-mindedly accepted his horse's rein from a palace servant, his mind was filled with more questions, none of which he could answer, none of which he felt he could share even with his father and brother, for fear that to tell them, would be to endanger them. After all, if Xiao Hu was somehow deceiving them all, it would be better if his family could have some claim to ignorance, even if no one would actually believe them, right?

 ***/***

That the emperor wanted to believe Xiao Hu was his son was all fine and good if one only considered the emperor's paternal feelings. But it was certainly as Ling Fei had feared. Every concubine who had a son, and every family who was in any way connected to a prince, rose up just short of in arms to question everything about this young man, who had somehow dropped down from nowhere. Now, if he were acknowledged as the emperor's son, he would be his eldest eligible living son. It upended the balance of everything, from the smallest considerations like living allowance and servant assignments, to massive, empire-building questions like succession.

Of course, no one was more vocal about all of this than the empress herself. It was her business to concern herself with the legacy of her husband, the emperor, so this was unsurprising, even if she did not have a son herself. And a son she did have; she would hardly sit aside and watch some upstart take away Yong Ji's birthright.

Emperor Qian Long was not a fool. He was hardly surprised by the reactions he met upon announcing to the court that he believed Xiao Hu was his son. The father in him – and perhaps some of it was due to the guilt he felt towards Yu He – wanted to bestow on Xiao Hu all the trappings that came with being the son of an emperor. But on Ji Xiao Lan's rational advice, he soon realised that it was impossible for him to truly acknowledge Xiao Hu as his biological son. It was not that Qian Long doubted Yu He. It was just that everyone else did. And unfortunately, in this question of dynasty, the emperor still had to defer to centuries and protocols, mandates and traditions. Because no one could prove that Xiao Hu was – or was not – the emperor's son, Qian Long was forced to announce that Xiao Hu was his adopted son instead. As an adopted son, Xiao Hu would be afforded the prestige of a young noble. In time, Xiao Hu might gain an actual standing with influence in court if he proved his worth, but he would never be eligible to inherit the throne, which was the primary concern of everyone, the emperor included.

But even as an adopted son, Qian Long wished to give him a title that befitted him.

"Do you think a junwang title is too much?" the emperor asked Ji Xiao Lan.

"Huang Shang, if I may speak honestly."

"Go on."

"I would advise against any title of wang, at least for the time being. It would stir up too much dissatisfaction when even princes born in the capital have not yet attain such titles."

"Of course, you are right," Qian Long said, sighing. "I suppose he will need to satisfy himself with the title of beile. Perhaps you will think of an appropriate name for him, Xiao Lan."

Ji Xiao Lan thought for a moment. "Huang Shang, Confucius said that a gentleman is like jade. Jade is mild and gentle, just like a gentleman's benevolence. Jade has a fine texture yet it is solid, just like a gentleman's wisdom, his careful, meticulous and thorough way of handling things. Though jade has edges and corners, it is not sharp and will not hurt others, resembling a gentleman's sense of justice and uprightness. These are virtues all sons of the emperor should strive for. And this son, he was lost to you but now returned to you. If I may, I would suggest the title of Huan Yu Beile."

"Huan Yu Beile," Qian Long repeated, testing out the title. He was pleased with it, and laughed in delight. "Very well, Huan Yu Beile he shall be."

 ***/***

Soon, it was done. The title was bestowed and the announcement was made that the emperor had adopted a commoner to be his son and given him the title of Huan Yu Beile.

As he ordered the various edicts and arrangements that put this all in motion, Qian Long could not help but feel guilty that Xiao Hu would never have even a chance at inheriting what should rightly be his, if Qian Long had remembered to bring his mother to Beijing and bestow a title upon them. After all, wasn't it in the nature of princes to set their ambition upon that highest seat? Wasn't it unfair that by Qian Long's failing, Xiao Hu was denied that forever?

Really, the emperor shouldn't have been worried. Even in Xiao Hu truly was of the emperor's blood, he still had no desire whatsoever to seek the power and glories of the dragon throne. In fact, this lack of ambition – and indeed, lack of any learning or knowledge that might make him equal to that ambition – was what astounded the emperor and empress both upon their first real conversation with Xiao Hu soon after he was well enough to leave his bed.

The empress arrived at Yang Xin Dian that afternoon, asking the emperor if she could finally meet the new prince properly. Her only glimpse of her previously was when he was still unconscious, and being watched over by Ling Fei, who had claimed she saw Huang Shang's features on the young man's face.

The empress saw no such resemblance, and she was almost sure he was an imposter. The question was just how to prove it. This first meeting, she hoped, would give her some insight.

She certainly didn't expect that Xiao Hu would act as if he was deliberately trying to prove how unsuitable he was to be a prince, let alone one who should have anything to do with the throne.

It soon became clear that, aside from having no concept of polite manners, he also probably would not recognise any excerpt from the Four Classics even if it danced in front of him.

"I heard Huang Shang mention that your mother was a learned woman full of virtues and talents in the four arts. It is strange that she did not see fit to pass any of it on to you, her son. Why is that?" the empress asked mildly. Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw the emperor frown. Perhaps he was displeased with her question, but perhaps, also, he was as shocked as she that Xiao Hu was so illiterate. However, her shock, unlike his, was filled with glee.

Xiao Hu scrunched up his face in thoughts for a second, before crying irreverently, "I don't know! My mother just said, we grow up in a small town, and she can never bear to have me leave her to pursue glory in far off places, so there is no use of educating me!"

The empress smiled to herself. Did he think it was so easy, being the emperor's son?

She pressed on. "It is strange that a mother would not think to encourage her son to pursue any ambitions. After all, if you had read the classics, you could hope to take the imperial exams, and that might put you in the way of the emperor. Or at least, if you have read books, you could seek other honours and glories and raise your circumstances as well as that of your mother. Why wouldn't your mother want you to seek your fortune?"

"I don't know! Huang Hou Niang Niang, you keep asking me this, but I don't know. My mother never explained any of this to me. She just said that it is better that no one cares about us or remember the fact that we exist. That way, we would avoid trouble in life. You can keep asking but I won't be able to say thing different! I want to ask her, but now that she is dead, how can I ask her?"

Before the empress could say anything in reply, the emperor cut in, his voice weary and full of guilt. "You do not know, but I do."

Xiao Hu stared. "Huang Ah Ma, you do?"

"Yes," Qian Long answered, his voice more weary than ever. "It was your mother's talents in the arts and literature that drew my notice. And for that, she paid a heavy price for the rest of her life. She did not wish to burden you with the same arts, perhaps because she felt they had taken too much from her already." He sighed deeply. "It is a pity, and it grieves me that you have missed out on the education that should have been your right, but I cannot blame your mother."

The emperor might be grieved, but to the empress' eyes, Xia Xiao Hu certainly was not. He gave her a look so smug that, if the emperor was not sitting right there, though too lost in his thoughts to notice, she probably would have smacked him for his insolence.

"Being a prince isn't laying around all day doing nothing," she snapped. "Even if you are considered adopted. Without an education, how do you expect to help Huang Shang with court matters in the future? How could you contribute to the running of the country?"

The emperor frowned, clearly displeased at her tone. "There are different ways to contribute, Huang Hou. There is also the army."

"Yes but without an education, he would be little better than a foot soldier. We do not need princes to do that."

Xiao Hu opened his mouth, poised to argue, but the emperor spoke first, cutting him off.

"Really there is time for him to learn," Qian Long said. "In fact, I have talked to Ji Xiao Lan. Xiao Hu will join the other princes in the school room. Give him time."

This did little to mollify the empress. "There is little time to give, Huang Shang. Princes of his age are married and poised to contribute in court."

"Well that is hardly his fault," Qian Long answered. This time, there was a hard edge to his words that clearly implied the empress should stop her argument. Even if his tone did not convey this, his next words clearly did. "I hardly think I will drop dead next year, so there is time. I will make sure we make an educated gentleman of him yet."

 ***/***

The emperor might have vowed to make an educated gentleman of Xiao Hu, but Ji Xiao Lan bore witness to how difficult an endeavour that was, at least when it came to helping Xiao Hu catch up with the volumes and volumes of book he should have spent the last decade of his life reading. Those musty old pages were nothing short of torture for Xiao Hu, thus getting him to retain any of their words was like pulling teeth.

Ji Xiao Lan tried to shame Xiao Hu about letting He Qi beat him in lessons in order to coax some focus from the young lord. It did not work. Xiao Hu was more than happy to admit defeat to He Qi. He only grinned at his new sister when she could answer questions from the teacher that he could not, and shamelessly accepted when she whispered answers to him under her breath.

The lack of competition from a male classmate was a not-unpleasant surprise to He Qi, who was far too used to every male brother and not-brother in the schoolroom racing to prove they were smarter than her. She could not deny that her vanity was a little flattered by the fact that Xiao Hu blithely accepted that she at least knew a lot more than him, and even that she was intellectually more gifted than him.

However, just because Xiao Hu lacked the academic foundation required of the son of an emperor which would allow him to assist in the running of the empire, it didn't mean that he lacked opinion about how that empire was currently being run. Normal princes, or normal people in general, would be more cautious when airing their criticisms of the emperor, but Xiao Hu seemed to see the ability to be face-to-face with the Son of Heaven only a perfect chance to lay down some truths.

"Huang Ah Ma, I don't see why we should be waging wars at the border when there is still so much to do here in the capital. Don't you know of the officials who are already making such a mess in Beijing?" Xiao Hu said on his second day in the school room, after the emperor had asked each young prince and lord in the room to give their opinion on the ins and outs of starting a campaign in Xinjiang to quell the unrest there. "Shouldn't you try to stop all the officials who are embezzling from their office, terrorising the citizens of the capital, while people starve, before doing anything else?"

As he said this, Ji Xiao Lan kept trying to give him significant looks to stop his dangerous words, to no avail. Er Tai felt his stress level and his heartbeat rapidly increasing by the second, as Xiao Hu did not even attempt to make it seem like he was not criticising the emperor for the plights of the people of Beijing.

"We know corruption is a problem that is not possible to eliminate entirely, as long as human greed exists," Qian Long said as his subjects listened with bated breath, "but significant improvements have been made over the years to eliminate it. What do you mean to say that it is still rampant?"

"Huang Ah Ma, you're in the palace so you wouldn't know, but the officials, big and small, are all covering up for each other. I can name you several dozens right here in Beijing who stealthily increased taxes in their area and kept the difference for themselves, or leeched off money that was supposed to go to helping citizens in times of natural disaster or famine."

The emperor frowned. "You have only arrived in Beijing for a short time, how would you know this?"

Across the aisle, Er Tai felt the world stop spinning. He was all the more shocked when after only a beat, Xiao Hu managed to come up with a very plausible response.

"Huang Ah Ma, when I arrived in Beijing, I had to try and find someone official to help me meet you. But I can never find any of them at any courthouse or places where they are supposed to attend their job. I managed to stop the sedan chair of this one Liang Daren, and he wouldn't even give me a second to listen to anything I say because he was too busy planning his son's wedding to a woman they've forced into marriage. The ordinary people in the capital told me all the officials around Beijing are like this, and because they're all complicit in their corruption they all protect each other. I joined this house for poor people and they also told me they never received a single coin of the money that was suppose to aid poor people during the harsh winter last year. Also, on my journey from Shandong to Beijing, I saw lots of things to condemn the magistrates and officials along the way as well, and the closer you get to Beijing, the worse it gets…"

It was lengthy speech, one that Er Tai half-expected their short-tempered emperor to cut off halfway in rage, because it certainly did not reflect particularly well on what the emperor undoubtedly prided to be a just and peaceful empire he was ruling. Surprisingly enough, the emperor listened as Xiao Hu delivered what could only be categorised as a rant, clearly taking to heart the information and looked deeply disturbed about it. Er Tai felt, whatever the truth might be about Xiao Hu's identity, these words he said now were very sincere, though he might have fibbed about how he came to this information. Xiao Hu had a perfectly natural common Beijing accent, so it was not difficult to gather how he might know about the condition of poor people in the capital in such minute details. How he came to recite the hardships of people on the trail from Shandong to Beijing was a puzzle, but only because Er Tai did not know that Liu Qing had made a journey back to his hometown earlier in the year to settle some leftover family issue, and had recounted the condition of the people he encountered on the way to Xiao Hu and Liu Hong when he returned to Beijing. Some other things, too, were stories from Zi Wei herself.

On the one hand, Er Tai could not forget the dangerous admission Xiao Hu had made about his identity. On the other, observing Xiao Hu now, Er Tai could not help but feel that he could not be malicious, not when he showed such great compassion for the suffering of people who were being neglected and mistreated by the society and system they were living in. And yet, if he really was not the emperor's son as he said, what could be Xiao Hu's purpose in infiltrating the palace? It could not be to take advantage of the riches and luxury, not when he was currently raging about corrupt officials lining their pockets at the expense of common people. Or perhaps he a great hypocrite, which meant that Xiao Hu deserved to be revealed as a charlatan after all.

Perhaps he had a more sinister purpose…perhaps he wished to dismantle the system from the inside. But alone? Such endeavour was folly.

Whatever Xiao Hu's purpose was, whenever Er Tai thought about revealing him, he could only feel dread, even as the rational part of him told him that Xiao Hu was at least blatantly deceiving the emperor. For that alone, shouldn't he deserve punishment? Shouldn't it be Er Tai's duty to reveal this imposter lest he had some dastardly plan up his sleeves? If for nothing else, Er Tai should be trying to preserve his family's safety.

And yet, for some reason, every time he seemed to be on the brink of revealing the truth to someone – the emperor, his father, his brother (but never to Wu Ge Ge, no, that would put her in too much danger) – he found himself holding back. Because despite of himself, Er Tai had grown rather fond of Xiao Hu for his carefree, unaffected manner and his righteous, romantic rage against the injustices of the world. The thought that he, Er Tai, should be the one to bring doom down on him had unexpectedly become rather unbearable.

 ***/***

The mystery of Xia Xiao Hu was finally solved when the emperor took his "adopted son" to the Temple of Heaven to complete the necessary rites. As the emperor's procession made its way through the capital, a young lady tried to stop it, and it was only by Fu Er Kang's timely interference that she wasn't beaten to death by the guards.

Er Kang was shocked to hear her recite word for word the emperor's poem which was written on Xia Yu He's fan, a feat which even Xiao Hu could not manage. Sensing things were amiss, he brought her back to his home, where his family were introduced to her as Xia Zi Wei.

Xia Zi Wei, as it turned out, had an extraordinary story, one which, to Er Kang's consternation, didn't seem to surprise Er Tai as much as it should. Certainly, his younger brother was shocked, but as soon as Zi Wei had said all she could and retired to her room, Er Tai admitted to his parents and Er Kang that he had suspected Xiao Hu's authenticity for weeks.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Er Kang demanded.

"It was a matter of life and death! I was trying to verify it before I said anything," Er Tai said. "One false move, one wrong word could have killed Xiao Hu, and taken our entire family with him!"

"You could have told us – " Er Kang argued, but his father cut him off.

"Er Tai was right. I do not know if I believe this Miss Xia, but discretion is clearly the key here. The question is, how do we verify Miss Xia's story?"

"Father," Er Tai said, "I have spent much of the last month and a half with Huan Yu Beile, and part of the reason I didn't say anything is because I really do believe he never meant any harm. I don't know how he got into this situation, but I – I don't feel he is a bad person, not the kind who would deceive an innocent girl, steal her most precious things and her identity as a royal child."

"So you are saying that Miss Xia's story is a lie?" his mother asked, looking aghast, probably more because in the short time Xia Zi Wei had been here, she had already taken a liking to the girl's gentle nature.

"No…" Er Tai said slowly. "Also from my observation of Xiao Hu, and actually, considering what he had already admitted to me, I would say there is strong evidence suggesting Miss Xia's story is the truth, and she is the emperor's child. But…I also don't think Xiao Hu…meant to steal her place."

"And yet, he is in the palace, reaping the luxuries of being a prince, while she nearly got herself killed today, trying to chase after the emperor's carriage," Er Kang pointed out. "How does he 'not mean' to steal her place when he clearly is?"

"I don't know!" Er Tai exclaimed. "I'm just telling you, I feel like there must be some misunderstanding here! I don't feel like Xiao Hu is that kind of person! That's why I couldn't bring myself to say anything to anyone before now! I didn't want to bring him to harm!"

Er Kang frowned at him. "You are rarely so irrational, Brother."

"Exactly," Er Tai said. "So it must mean something if I can't bring myself to think ill of Xiao Hu, right?"

"I think," Fu Lun said, before Er Kang could say anything in response, "we must get Huan Yu Beile's side of the story. He may try to deny it, but mentioning Miss Xia to him may make him reveal something. Er Tai, could you try and do that, see what his reaction is?"

"Yes," Er Tai said. "Should we…should we warn Ling Fei Niang Niang about this?"

"No," Fu Lun said decisively. "She is too close to Huang Shang; she would not be able to justify hiding this information even for a moment from him. Your instinct was right, we have to protect her. But…if Xia Zi Wei really is the emperor's daughter…I wonder if we might have to involve Wu Ge Ge at some point."

"Is that really necessary?" Er Tai asked. "If we are not to involve Ling Fei Niang Niang, is it wise to involve Ge Ge at all?"

"I think, if Miss Xia's story is true, and if your estimation of this Xiao Hu is also true, then to right the wrongs – however they came about – will be complicated. We do not know if we can take Miss Xia to the emperor right away, but it might do her good to have some connection with a member of her family in the meantime. Wu Ge Ge is unmalicious enough that she would likely not reject her outright, nor intimidate her."

Er Tai couldn't help but be unsettled by these words from his father. After their family had returned to their respective rooms for the night – none of them would get much rest that night – Er Tai only felt a desperate hope that whatever convoluted mix-up Xiao Hu and Xia Zi Wei were caught up in, it would be resolved without needing to rope Wu Ge Ge in an elaborate scheme that involved her hiding truths from her father.

The hope, as mentioned, as pretty desperate. Somehow, Er Tai didn't think things were ever that simple when Xiao Hu was involved.

 ***/***

Er Tai was right. Things between Xiao Hu and Xia Zi Wei were far from simple. He just didn't expect that it would be all too easy to get Xiao Hu talking about Zi Wei.

The next morning, Er Tai was walking in the imperial garden with Wu Ge Ge; her maid, Xiao Shun was trailing behind them. He Qi was doing most of the talking, because he was far too preoccupied with how he could naturally bring up the subject of Xia Zi Wei. As they turned the corner, Er Tai saw a eunuch in front of them, and called. "You! Prepare a pot of tea for us in that pavilion over there, so that Ge Ge and I could talk."

The eunuch knelt to answer, but the moment he crouched forward, silver, gold and precious jewels started to fall from inside his sleeves.

"So you are a thief!" Er Tai cried, and when the thief made to run, he rushed after him.

The thief, apparently, knew some martial arts, but of course he was no match for Er Tai, who could easily crush him, if half-way through their fight, Wu Ge Ge didn't cry out, "Er Tai, wait! That's Huan Yu Beile!"

The young lord in question wasn't at all bothered that he had got into a fight with Er Tai. If anything, he was thrilled at the chance for a spar, and only good-naturedly admit defeat to Er Tai.

"But where are you going with so much jewels and gold?" Er Tai asked. Privately, he wondered if Xiao Hu was the con artist that Zi Wei's maid, Jin Suo, believed him to be after all, and he was now making a run for it. He would be disappointed if Xiao Hu turned out to be such a base, simple creature after all.

As if to make himself look even more guilty, Xiao Hu hesitated for a moment. Then, finally, he sighed. "I can't talk about this here, but let's go to Shu Fang Zhai. We can talk about it there."

Er Tai had taken the invitation to be for him only, and apparently so did Wu Ge Ge, because she turned to leave with her maid. Xiao Hu, apparently, had a different opinion.

"Where are you going?" he asked. "Shu Fang Zhai is this way."

He Qi turned and looked at him, eyebrow raised. Er Tai almost sighed. It was one thing for Wu Ge Ge to walk with him in the garden, or to and from class, but even he, Er Tai, had never visited the princess at Jin Yang Gong by himself, without Ling Fei Niang Niang present. But he supposed Xiao Hu could hardly be expected to know that it was not the done thing for Wu Ge Ge to be in a closed room with two men, even if one of them were her brother (and even that was a big question mark), with no one but her maid for chaperone.

"Perhaps Xiao Shun should escort you back – " Er Tai said, at the same time that He Qi said, "All right then."

"Are you sure?" Er Tai asked as they started walking, even as Xiao Hu continued to be completely oblivious and leading the way.

"I don't know why, but I have a feeling…he has a story to tell," He Qi said, "and I can't help but be intrigued about what it might be."

And that, unfortunately, was exactly what Er Tai was afraid of.

 ***/***

As the rest of the afternoon went on, Er Tai began to understand what a contradiction Xiao Hu could be. He was blithely unaware of the improprieties of shutting the doors and dismissing all the servants while receiving the mixed company of Er Tai and Wu Ge Ge, but he was also unusually – and Er Tai had to admit, perceptively – sympathetic to the sufferings of the palace maids and eunuchs around him, to the point that he did not allow them to use the kind of self-deprecating language that everyone else in the palace took for granted. That he had great empathy was clear just from the way he spoke to and of the servants, and yet, somehow, he might also have deceived Zi Wei out of her rightful position as the child of the emperor.

For that last part, the truth soon revealed itself.

"Huang Ah Ma won't let me leave the palace!" Xiao Hu said without much preamble once the three of them were alone. "You must help me!"

"I heard that last night you tried to climb the walls the get outside, and disturbed Huang Ah Ma in the process," He Qi said. "At first I thought it was too fantastical, but it's true?"

Xiao Hu nodded glumly.

"Beile Ye, if you need something done outside the palace, Er Tai is more than willing to help," Er Tai said.

Xiao Hu only threw his hands up in despair and frustration. "You don't understand! I need to go out! I need to see – I have a sworn sister, Zi Wei. I need to see her, to explain things to her!"

"Zi Wei?" Er Tai found himself blurting out. "Xia Zi Wei?"

"Who is Xia Zi Wei?" He Qi asked, at the same time as Xiao Hu said, "How do you know her name is Xia?"

Er Tai sighed. It seemed that he really couldn't stop Wu Ge Ge from being involved at all. He turned to Xiao Hu and asked his own question, "Who is Xia Zi Wei, Beile Ye?"

"She is my sworn sister. How do you know her surname is Xia?" Xiao Hu repeated.

Er Tai decided to throw all caution to the wind, and tell him the truth, that Xia Zi Wei was currently a guest at his home, how she came to be there, and the story she had told. He had not intended for Wu Ge Ge to find out like this, but now that they were here and talking, he could hardly ask her to go away.

By the time Er Tai completed his explanation, Xiao Hu was sitting, dumb-founded, and He Qi was trembling with fear.

"Please tell me you didn't falsely claim to be a prince!" she exclaimed in a hushed tone, staring Xiao Hu's bowed head.

"I didn't mean to!" Xiao Hu exclaimed, more loudly than was wise, jumping up from his seat. "Honestly I didn't mean to! But Huang Ah Ma…he was so good to me, and caring about me and asking me all these questions. I don't know how, but suddenly it – it just happened and everyone was calling me a prince and I didn't know how to say I wasn't and - "

He Qi turned to look at Er Tai helplessly, her eyes full of fear for Xiao Hu, and Er Tai found himself torn between wishing to somehow put her at ease, but also getting all his questions about Xia Zi Wei answered.

"Zi Wei!" Xiao Hu cried, his voice still as loud as ever, so much so that Er Tai rushed to urge him to lower his volume. "How is she? Is she all right? She must blame me! She must hate me because I stole her position from her! She must hate me to death!"

"She had been so worried for you," Er Tai answered. "She was so sure something terrible has befallen you. Then she saw you on the procession to the Temple of Heaven. Now she only wants to see you, to speak to you, to know how this all happened."

Guilt filled Xiao Hu's face and he crumbled back down to a chair. "I really didn't mean to do it," he repeated. "I was – I was injured, and Huang Ah Ma was asking me all these questions, and then suddenly he was telling me I should call him Huang Ah Ma, and I was so muddled – "

"How could you have gotten muddled?" He Qi cried, her voice trembling and sounding like she was going to cry. "Don't you know that deceiving the emperor could get your entire clan sentenced to death?"

"I don't have any clan," Xiao Hu said. For the first time, it seemed like he was beginning to see the full extent of the danger he was in as well. "I just have this one life, this one head."

"That head of yours is going to be cut off if anyone finds out!" He Qi said.

"But I told you!" Xiao Hu said, turning to Er Tai.

"What does that mean, he told you?" He Qi demanded.

Er Tai sighed, and told the princess about the conversation in question. "When we had that conversation, I – I didn't know what to think, and we were then interrupted. Afterwards, I just kept hoping that maybe the pressure was making you speak nonsense, and that you really were of the emperor's blood…"

"Well, I am not," Xiao Hu said in a hoarse voice. "So what do we do?"

Er Tai and He Qi could only look at each other for a long time. What were they to do? Revealing this secret was out of the question, but then so was keeping it. The former would lead to Xiao Hu's death, the latter would lead to their death, and both would still implicate the rest of the Fu family and Ling Fei Niang Niang.

Er Tai pulled He Qi to the side and whispered, "Perhaps you should leave. You should not get tangled in this."

"How am I not already tangled in this?" she asked. "Please stop worrying about me! We must now figure out how to help Xiao Hu."

Turning to the young man in question, who was still sitting, dazed and lost in the confusion of his situation, He Qi said, "Maybe we could somehow sneak you out of the palace. You can then go far away from Beijing, to somewhere no one will find you. Er Tai can hire some martial arts expert to protect you along the way – "

"Ge Ge, you know that is not possible!" Er Tai said. "The palace can't just suddenly lose a prince. Even you and I would not be able to separate ourselves from the investigation."

"Then…then what is the alternative? We can't let Huang Ah Ma find out!" He Qi said.

"Huang Ah Ma…he likes me so much, would he really chop my head off?" Xiao Hu asked, his voice trembling now.

"He likes you now because he thinks you are his son!" Er Tai exclaimed. "When he knows that is not true, he would only know that you lied to him and betrayed him! Of course you will not be able to live!"

"Then let us go!" Xiao Hu cried, jumping up. "I'll go pack some things. We'll go right away!"

But before he could even take so much as a step, or either Er Tai and He Qi could point out that even if he were to leave, they had to plan it properly, there was an announcement from outside the room.

"Huang Hou Niang Niang arrives!"

In a matter of seconds, they managed to school their expressions and opened the door to prepare to receive the empress.

"He Qi, you are here," the empress remarked, after they have all made their greetings.

Her voice was carefully masked neutral, but there was a sense of cold malice in her eyes. Er Tai cursed himself for not doing more to stop He Qi being put in this situation. Even if Xiao Hu really was He Qi's brother, her presence here with just him and Er Tai was hardly proper. It really didn't help that the empress probably did not believe that Xiao Hu was the emperor's son.

The empress continued, "It seemed that I might have come at an inconvenient time? After all, why are all your servants outside, instead of waiting on you inside? What secrets are you hiding?"

He Qi forced a smile. "Huang Hou Niang Niang is too suspicious. Class finished early today so Er Tai and I decided to visit Brother to chat about family matters. Brother is not used to having servants all around him, so we sent the servants outside. There is no secret."

Huang Hou sneered, "Then perhaps we must devise a way to help Beile Ye to become accustomed to palace rules. The fact that he has no regard for them is no surprise, but you, Ge Ge, should be more careful. Such a…rendez-vous as this? People are wont to talk."

Er Tai could see He Qi's cheeks redden; he opened his mouth to defend her but was stopped by a sharp look she threw his way. To Huang Hou, she only dropped a curtsy and said meekly, "He Qi thanks Huang E'niang for her teaching. He Qi will endeavour to remember them in the future."

Of course, just because He Qi and Er Tai understood self-preservation didn't mean that Xiao Hu, despite his precarious situation, did. He might not have entirely understood the implications behind Huang Hou's words, but he understood her tone. His retort sent the whole meeting into a downward spiral that involved Huang Hou threatening to have Huan Yu Beile beat with a cane, and only ended when He Qi managed to slip away to beg for Huang Shang's rescue.

"Thank you, Huang Ah Ma for coming to my rescue! Thank you, Ling Fei Niang Niang for speaking up for me!" Xiao Hu said, after Huang Hou has departed in a rage because her plans to punish Xiao Hu had been foiled.

"Do not think you can be so smug!" the emperor snapped at him. "Huang Hou's words are not without merit! She is the mother of the nation, and yet you would dare disobey her like this! You cannot be so without principles, making enemies everywhere. I cannot always rescue you and protect you. What must I do with you?"

Er Tai exchanged a worried look with Wu Ge Ge, but the emperor's words didn't seem to faze Xiao Hu at all. He only answered, as merrily as ever, "Huang Ah Ma, just indulge me a little, expect less of me, and everything will be fine."

The emperor clearly tried to glare at his wayward son, but in the end, he couldn't help a laugh. Once the emperor had laughed it off, Er Tai told himself he could relax too. Beside him, He Qi smiled and couldn't help but look at Xiao Hu in wonderment.

"He Qi!"

She startled. "Huang Ah Ma."

"Xiao Hu does not know any better, but surely you do!"

The emperor's words were vague, but their meanings were only too clear to He Qi. She looked down, abashed. "Huang Ah Ma, please forgive He Qi for getting caught up in the conversation with Brother and Er Tai to the point of overlooking propriety."

Er Tai had a feeling the emperor was only reprimanding Wu Ge Ge because he clearly knew it was useless to scold Xiao Hu, and after such an admission of wrongdoing, he would have let it go. Unfortunately, Xiao Hu felt he needed interject.

"Huang Ah Ma, I don't get why you are so like Huang Hou, blaming Ge Ge for being here. If she hadn't come to talk to me, I would have been bored to death!"

"Beile Ye, you mean well, but our visiting with Ge Ge today really is not proper, and Huang Shang is right to correct us," Er Tai cut in hastily, more to stop Xiao Hu saying more foolish things than anything. "It was my fault for not considering Ge Ge's position. I should have advised Ge Ge better."

"Huang Ah Ma, please do not blame Er Tai, it was my fault – " He Qi started, but the rest of what she was going to say was waved away.

"All right, all right! You can all stop blaming yourselves." The emperor sighed and shook his head. "You are all family, and there is no harm in conversation and visiting each other. I have no wish to make a mountain out of a molehill. Just know your places and Huang Hou's limits and take care to not provoke her further. Huang Hou might defer to me on Xiao Hu's teaching and upbringing, but she is still well within her rights to discipline you."

"He Qi understands."

Xiao Hu looked like he still wished to say something, so Er Tai felt it appropriate to elbow him sharply in the ribs and shake his head pointedly. He knew the actions could hardly have escaped Huang Shang's eyes, but he didn't think the emperor would mind Er Tai trying to equip the young lord with some prudence.

Huang Shang soon dismissed them from Shu Fang Zhai, with instructions that Xiao Hu was to remain inside the for the rest of the day to reflect on his actions. He did not look happy to comply, but thankfully he did not protest.

Er Tai and He Qi made sure the emperor and Ling Fei were well on their way back to Yan Xi Gong, and out of earshot, before discussing the encounter.

"I cannot believe we all got out of that unscathed."

For some reason, He Qi was smiling widely, while Er Tai could only feel like they have escaped the den of the tiger.

"Me neither," the princess said.

"We really should be more discreet in the future, though," Er Tai pointed out. "It's clear that Huang Hou has people informing her of at least Xiao Hu's movements. She would never have found out so quickly that you were with us at Shu Fang Zhai otherwise. I should have realised this earlier."

"Will you stop blaming yourself?" He Qi asked, turning around to face him. "I knew the risks as well as you, but I went anyway. Besides, it was a good thing too. Even though we were interrupted, at least we had long enough for Xiao Hu to tell us the truth. Is that why you have been so agitated earlier today?"

"Yes," Er Tai admitted. "I was planning to ask him about it, more to test the waters to see how Xiao Hu would react at the mention of Zi Wei. I didn't think he would reveal the truth without any prompting."

"He really should take more care," He Qi agreed. "At least we do not wish to cause him harm. If he had been so candid with the wrong person, he would easily get himself killed."

"You speak of him taking more care, and yet you do not think about yourself!" Er Tai pointed out.

"Oh, here we go again," He Qi started, sighing.

"No, listen to me! You can't imagine that Huang Hou has not taken notice after today of your…preference for Xiao Hu. I don't think she believes Xiao Hu is of imperial blood, and now we know she is right. That could be very dangerous for you down the road."

"I know," He Qi admitted. "But I don't know why…I want to help Xiao Hu. I really believe it when he said he meant no harm and it was all a misunderstanding."

"Just because he doesn't mean any harm doesn't he wouldn't bring harm," Er Tai pointed out.

"True, but I notice you're not rushing to tell Huang Ah Ma the truth either."

Er Tai sighed. "I am not so in a rush to see Xiao Hu's head fall."

For a moment, they walked in silent, each lost in their own thoughts. Then He Qi said, "The thing is, I wonder if Huang Ah Ma would so readily condemn him to death either, if he knew the truth. Xiao Hu…he really is so extraordinary. Huang Ah Ma has always been indulgent with me, but he is always so much stricter with my brothers. And yet…Xiao Hu says such wild things and somehow it just all amuses Huang Ah Ma. I'm amazed, but it's clear that as much as Huang Ah Ma would have wished the world to know Xiao Hu is his biological son, he does treat Xiao Hu differently than he does the other princes."

The princess might be amazed but Er Tai couldn't help but feel trepidation for how Xiao Hu might only be testing his luck. "Do you think Huang Shang's treatment of him like this will last? I keep thinking it is just a matter of novelty. None of his sons is ever as irreverent as this, so Huang Shang is intrigued by this behaviour. But surely it can only be a matter of time before Huang Shang feels Xiao Hu needs to fall into line. Even if he never has the chance to take the throne, there are still enormous expectations of him. And no matter what, claiming to be the emperor's son is still an earth-shattering thing. I can't see how it can end well."

"I think…I think Xiao Hu has managed to dazzle and bewildered Huang Ah Ma enough that, at the moment at least, he doesn't know what to think or how to deal with him. But you are right, it probably would not last, which means we really do have to think of a way to help Xiao Hu."

"I don't think we have an option otherwise now," Er Tai said, sighing. "But in the meantime, I can't help but think…he is putting himself in danger by making the empress into his enemy. Huang Hou has less control of his upbringing than she would if he were a girl, but still."

"It is not only the empress I worry about. It is also this Xia Zi Wei living in your house," He Qi added. "Now that we know of her existence, what is she to do? Everything is so muddled. Any step we take, any action, no matter how small, if in the wrong direction, can bring doom on Xiao Hu. How would we ever resolve this?"

"Perhaps…perhaps we can somehow persuade Zi Wei to let this whole thing go, and let what is wrong be right. After all, Zi Wei does not wish Xiao Hu to die either."

"Is that possible?" He Qi asked, clearly sceptical.

"I don't think it's impossible," Er Tai said. "You haven't met her, but she really is noble and refined, and I feel like there's an air about her that shows she is above petty worldly matter."

His assessment made He Qi laugh. "I wonder if you have become infatuated. If she were so above worldly matter, would she have travelled all the way from Jinan to Beijing to look for Huang Ah Ma?"

Somehow, her comment caused Er Tai to feel flustered. Perhaps, it was embarrassment, but perhaps it was something else that caused him to fire back, almost petulantly, "Don't look down on Zi Wei yet because you happened to take a liking to Xiao Hu. Don't forget, Zi Wei is actually your real sister."

He Qi was only speechless for a moment at Er Tai's words, during which time she turned slightly away so he could not see whatever expression was on her face. When she turned back to him, however, she only had a serene smile on her face. "Of course, you are right. I really am rather impatient to meet this sister of mine."


	3. we'll figure it out

**Chapter 3: we'll figure it out**

Usually, any trips He Qi was allowed to make outside the palace was in the company of a large entourage, and even a common visit to those who could even be considered family as the Fu family, would always be under Ling Fei's supervision. Therefore, it took some machinations for He Qi to convince Ling Fei to allow her to visit Xue Shi Fu with just her maids for company and Er Tai and Er Kang for protection. She vaguely wondered, as she set off, if she had inadvertently given Ling Fei more reason to suppose she would be happy with a marriage match to one of the Fu brothers, considering how she had insinuated that she wished to spend some time alone with their mother. But then again, what other excuse could she give but that? If she did give Ling Fei reasons to misunderstand, she supposed it would simply mean she would have to work harder, later, to undo that impression.

It wasn't like Huang Ah Ma would ever just point-blank give her an order on the matter of her marriage, right? She was sure, he would give her at least the idea of a choice in the matter. Or at least, a warning. And he'd heed her words if she earnestly protested such a match. She hoped so, anyway.

Once they arrived at Xue Shi Fu, He Qi could no longer think so much of things so far in the future, as her attention was captivated by the sister she had come to meet.

Zi Wei was led into the room by Er Kang, her maid Jin Suo trailing behind them. It appeared that even though the Fu family had been kind enough to warn her beforehand of the meeting, Zi Wei was still nervous. He Qi didn't think many people would be able to tell from the outside, but she could, as she caught Zi Wei's elbow mid-curtsy and raised her up, from the stiffness of her posture, and the way one of her hands clenched under the cover of the other, which only He Qi could see.

She smiled, hoping to help Zi Wei relax, but she couldn't help giving Zi Wei a look once over either.

Here Zi Wei was, in a plain pink outfit of cotton, no make-up and hardly any adornment in her hair. Suddenly, He Qi felt overdressed, or at least unnecessarily showy, in her silk and embroidery and kingfisher-feather hairpins. She could not understand where the feeling came from, and yet she felt it, even though logically, she knew she did not deliberately dress to show off, and anything less would have led to Ling Fei not letting her leave the palace at all for being undressed.

"Zi Wei greets Wu Ge Ge."

"My name is He Qi," she said. "By age, I am a little older than you, so you should call me Wu Jiejie."

"Though your words are brief, but you have no idea how much they mean to me," Zi Wei said, tears filling her eyes. "It took me months to travel to Beijing from Jinan, then more months spent in Beijing trying to find a way to make my story known. And now, you are the first relative I meet. Even though I have not the honour to be known to the emperor, but the three words 'Wu Jiejie' means you have accepted me, and I am forever grateful."

Though outwardly Zi Wei was obviously the textbook definition of demure and soft-spoken, her words showed He Qi that she must have great inner strength. She must have, to have travelled the distance from Jinan to Beijing, with no one but a young maid in tow, and persevered in her quest to find her father to this day. And after all that, her current situation now seemed to suggest that she had lost all chances of being known to the father she sacrificed so much to find. Anyone else would have broken down in despair by now, but Zi Wei still managed hold herself upright and face all the hardships in front of her. Suddenly, He Qi could not but help feel an enormous sense of admiration for her bravery.

"It is so strange," He Qi said, smiling at Zi Wei. "Ever since Xiao Hu came to the palace, he seemed to have swept through it like Sun Wukong causing chaos in Heaven. And yet you are so very different from him. I can hardly believe I have a brother like Xiao Hu inside the palace and a sister like you outside of it."

"Do you really believe me?" Zi Wei asked. This was clearly the foremost question in her mind, one weighing on her. "I no longer have any proof. Do you not think that I am lying?"

"There is no question about it anymore," He Qi said. "Xiao Hu has admitted to Er Tai and me that he is not a prince."

The admission seemed to shock Zi Wei that she nearly crumbled, if Jin Suo by her side did not catch her. "He admitted it? He really did admit it?"

"Yes, he did," He Qi said. "He said he didn't mean to do it, and it was all a misunderstanding. He is sorry for the pain you must have been put through."

"A misunderstanding?" Zi Wei murmured, still clearly heartbroken and not in complete control of her emotions. "Such enormous wrong, and he thinks just saying sorry is enough?"

He Qi's heart went out to the devastation on Zi Wei's face. It had been months since that fateful hunt, and He Qi could not blame Zi Wei for her current bitterness towards Xiao Hu. However, she wondered if the Fu family had even thought to tell Zi Wei how Xiao Hu came to be in the palace. On the one hand, it was clear that nothing would ever be resolved between Xiao Hu and Zi Wei until they met and talked, but who knew when that might be possible? On the other hand, she, He Qi, was here now, and perhaps the least she could do was to give Zi Wei some answers and settle some of her fears.

Turning to Fu Daren and his wife, He Qi said, "Fu Daren, Fujin, I think that Zi Wei had undoubtedly gone through many hardships. I should like to be able to have some time to talk with her. Is there somewhere we can sit down and get to know each other?"

"Of course, Ge Ge. You know you are always welcome to make yourself at home," Fujin said. "Miss Xia has her own quarters here. I will make sure to send up some tea and refreshment."

He Qi thanked her, and Jin Suo managed to coax enough sense back into Zi Wei to lead the way to her room.

"Zi Wei, I'm not going to say that I understand all the difficulties you must have encountered in your life," He Qi said once they were settled in Zi Wei's room, "nor do I want to take your current pain lightly. But has anyone told you how Xiao Hu came to enter the palace?"

"I…Jin Suo and I have been in Beijing for months, and we keep going to different officials to try and tell my mother's story, in hope that someone would take it to the emperor. But after months, all we have met is failure. Then I met Xiao Hu, and he suggested we might take the story directly to the emperor and that we could try to meet him when he goes out hunting. So we tried to climb the mountain to enter the hunting ground. Only I could not do it, so he said he would take my mother's tokens and deliver my message to the emperor for me."

"Clearly he had it all planned out!" Jin Suo added angrily. "He must have known there was no way Xiaojie would be able to climb that mountain and he already planned to steal Xiaojie's identity when he suggested it!"

"Jin Suo!" Zi Wei admonished. "You must not speak out of turns in front of Wu Ge Ge."

He Qi almost smiled, though not exactly from amusement. Jin Suo's words were indeed ill-advised if she were a palace maid, but He Qi could not blame her indignation on her mistress's behalf. It was clear that Jin Suo's loyalty was absolute, and from where Zi Wei was standing, such a conclusion was obvious.

"It is all right," she reassured Zi Wei. "I can see how it might seem that way from your point of view. The truth is, I must own some responsibility for this misunderstanding. It was at least partly my fault."

"Your fault?" Zi Wei asked, surprised.

He Qi began to tell her of the mishap in the hunting ground that day, and how her own arrow managed to put Xiao Hu into a state that led to the emperor mistaking him for his child.

"He was injured? Is it serious? Why did no one tell me?" Zi Wei cried, all traces of bitterness or anger now making way for worry only.

"I think maybe the Fu family were just caught up with the confusion of the situation, that they simply forgot to mention this to you. But yes, he was seriously injured when he was brought into the palace. All the imperial physicians were taking care of him for half a month before he became conscious. Somehow, in that time, Huang Ah Ma looked at the things he had on him and just made the obvious conclusion about his identity."

"But then…it's been so long since," Zi Wei said, her voice full of sadness. "Why has he not said anything?"

"I think this is one of those things you will need to ask him when you finally see him. But…for what it's worth, I really don't think he meant to hurt you."

Zi Wei could not immediately think of an answer to that, but Jin Suo could.

"Ge Ge, you don't know that this Xiao Hu is an accomplished liar. He lied to make a living and we had fallen for his lies before. He is more than capable – "

"Jin Suo!" Zi Wei said sharply, ending her maid's tirade, but then still said nothing. It was not difficult for He Qi gather that at least a part of Zi Wei agreed with Jin Suo's words, even if she was more circumspect in giving such thoughts voice.

"I am not so foolish that I don't understand that perhaps you may know Xiao Hu much better than I do," He Qi said. "Perhaps what you say is right. But…from my own interaction with him, he does not seem to be greatly enjoying his current position. Did you know he tried to climb the palace walls to go outside the other day, and nearly got mistaken as an assassin and killed?"

Zi Wei's eyes widened. "He did?"

"Yes, and he was bringing with him a lot of jewels and precious things. He told Er Tai and me that he wanted to bring them to you and all his friends outside the palace."

"So he feels guilty enough to try and bring us some money," Jin Suo muttered. "That does not mean anything."

This time, it seemed that Zi Wei was lost enough in her thoughts to forget to correct Jin Suo.

"Ge Ge, you said Xiao Hu and I might meet and talk. Is that possible?" Zi Wei asked.

"Er Tai and I are trying to figure out how that might happen. I think you must meet and talk. Only after that can we really figure out how to resolve this situation. But Zi Wei, might I ask something of you?"

"Ge Ge, you are already too kind to me by being here. You must not hesitate to ask."

"No matter what happened, I really do believe Xiao Hu has been swept into this situation, and he has lost control of it. Consequently, his life is great danger. I know you wish that things be put to rights, and of course it must, but however we do that, we must do it carefully, to avoid endangering Xiao Hu's life."

Zi Wei didn't answer immediately, but as He Qi spoke, there seemed to be some realisation appearing in Zi Wei's mind. For a long moment, it didn't seem like Zi Wei would respond, but after a few false starts, she said, "Forgive me, if I overstep, but it seems like Ge Ge, you are very fond of Xiao Hu."

He Qi could not help feeling somewhat disconcerted at the implication of Zi Wei's words. She was not the first to allude to it. Er Tai had taken that conclusion too but his was in jest. Zi Wei seemed to have intuited things that even He Qi herself had not had time, nor the courage, to truly consider. She didn't think her feelings – whatever they were – could be taken seriously at the moment, not with everything still so uncertain. She just knew, she could not contemplate any harm befalling Xiao Hu without some enormous sense of regret.

When she did not answer, because she did not know how to answer, Zi Wei continued, "Xiao Hu does have the power to draw people in with his optimism and romantic ideals of the world. He is very easy to like."

He Qi wondered if Zi Wei, too, had developed feelings for her sworn brother. As if the situation needed any further complications.

"I don't know," He Qi finally said. It was more or less the truth. "Even if I did, I am…not free to consider it. I should not."

She realised that she was more trying to convince herself than Zi Wei, though even as she said the words, He Qi wondered if she was already trapping herself into feelings that she would never be able to escape. But being aware of the dangers was one thing. The fact that she had never felt like this before did not do much to equip her with how to deal with it.

"I just think, there is enough bloodshed of innocents in the palace already," she said. "If possible, I would like to avoid more."

"If that is the case…" Zi Wei said contemplatively, "do you I should try to change things? If Huang Shang does somehow believe me, it would mean Xiao Hu has to die. If Huang Shang does not believe me, I will die. Neither is desirable. Er Tai said that Huang Shang is very pleased with Xiao Hu…then shouldn't I just let him be? As long as he makes Huang Shang happy, I should also be happy…This might be the fate Heaven had in store for us all along."

"Xiaojie, you must remember Taitai's words before she passed away…" Jin Suo said, clearly alarmed by the turn her mistress's thoughts had taken.

"Jin Suo, my mother only wished to know if Huang Shang remembered her…That he treasures Xiao Hu shows that he does. I think that would bring her some comfort already."

"Xiaojie…"

"Zi Wei, it is not my place to tell you what you should do," He Qi said. As much as she wished to save Xiao Hu, she regretted Zi Wei's plight as well. Zi Wei, who had no one in the world to depend on, no one to take care of her, should not have sacrifice herself like this. "What you speak of, it is an option, but not one to take lightly. Let us think of a way for Xiao Hu and you to meet first, before you make any decision you might regret. Will you agree to that for now?"

Zi Wei looked obviously torn, and He Qi could understand that she did not wish to hold out hope for something that may not happen. But in the end, her clearly deep-seated wish to know her father still won through, because she answered, "I will."

 ***/***

Despite her words to He Qi, soon Zi Wei thought she had overstayed her welcome at Xue Shi Fu and that it was time to leave.

Except, leaving didn't seem to be so easy.

"You say you wish to return to where you belong, but where is that? Where would you go?" Er Kang asked when she tried to leave. "Back to Da Za Yuan? Or to Jinan?"

"The world is so vast," she answered. "Anywhere could be my home. I just know the place I once hoped to be my stopping point is no longer in my reach. It is not wise to keep waiting for it."

"Have you not already promised Wu Ge Ge that you will wait to speak to Xiao Hu before making a decision?"

Zi Wei sighed. "I did. But I have been thinking…how do I meet Xiao Hu without putting everyone in danger? And after seeing him, what option do I have to take that would not result in senseless deaths? It is better that I go."

Er Kang closed his eyes, shaking his head in regret. "I am sorry that you feel that way."

"You should not be sorry," Zi Wei said, trying to smile. "You have been nothing but kind to me all this time."

"Yes, but I am afraid that we…my family, and even Wu Ge Ge, we have placed unreasonable pressure on you. By wishing to protect the people we hold dear, we have wronged you."

"You must not think that way," Zi Wei said. "Who among us does not wish to protect those we hold dear? We all have our priorities, have people we cannot part from. I cannot for my own selfish reasons endanger the lives of people around me, especially not you and your family, who have treated me with more kindness than I could have expected."

"You deserve it all, and more," Er Kang said sincerely. "But Zi Wei, even if you are determined to let the situation be, you do not have to leave. You can still stay here, let us make it up to you for your losses. I think my parents will only be too happy to have you stay with us."

"I thank you for your good intentions," Zi Wei said, "but the truth is, this is not my place. I do not wish to be beholden to anybody. If I have decided to not pursue the truth, then there is no reason for me to stay here."

For a moment, there was only silence between them. Then, startling her, Er Kang impulsively took her hands in his.

"What if I were to be the reason for you to stay?" he asked. Zi Wei was too shocked at his words and by instinct, she looked up into his eyes. There was a fire there, scorching like the heat of the sun, and it was directedly solely at her. She couldn't breathe.

"I don't understand," she whispered, when she finally found her breath, what seemed like a century later.

"Would you stay," he asked, every word deliberate, "because of me?"

"I – "

She became speechless, staring at him, wondering if he really meant she thought he meant. She stared, until, as abruptly as he grabbed hold of her hands and held them to his heart, he dropped them.

"No, I understand," he said, turning away to avoid her eyes. His voice was a strange mixture of disappointment, understanding, and bitterness. "You don't – Of course you don't." Then, almost in a whisper, so faint that she struggled to catch the words, he added, "There is Xiao Hu, after all."

Zi Wei laughed. She couldn't help it. It was so absurd.

The sound made Er Kang look at her again. He looked like he was warring between hurt, surprise, and hope.

"Xiao Hu and I are just friends!" she said, still laughing.

Er Kang looked disbelieving, still.

"I mean it!" Zi Wei exclaimed. "He is my friend. He is the brother I never had. He is my sworn brother. That is all."

"And yet you give up your mother's dying wish to save him?"

"Because…because he is my sworn brother!" Zi Wei said earnestly, not knowing how else to convince Er Kang that her feelings for Xiao Hu was only ever platonic. She couldn't even allow herself time to consider why it was so important to her that Er Kang understood that. "I have sworn to share all my happiness and all my sorrows with him. I cannot be the reason his life is in danger."

"Is he sharing his happiness with you now?" Er Kang asked, a piercing question that seemed to probe into Zi Wei's soul.

"I…I do not know. But even if he had broken his vows, does not mean that I can do the same."

"If…if you only have sisterly feelings for Xiao Hu," Er Kang said, a little incoherently, "then would you consider what I just said?"

"You…you cannot be serious," Zi Wei said, barely daring to breath.

"Do you think not? Have you not seen it? You are so perceptive…can you not tell that ever since I saw you in the streets, when you looked at me with such desperation and recited the emperor's poem, I have been lost? Since then, I have only grown to admire you more…your goodness, your talents, your heart…"

Then, as naturally as the words were flowing from him, Er Kang suddenly stopped, turning away from her again. Before she could catch her breath to answer, he continued, staring at the wall before him.

"I am sorry, I forget myself. I should not have said so much. Even without any other claims on you, I still cannot be so presumptuous. You are far above my stations."

"I am above your station?" Zi Wei said, her voice shaking. "You must mean the opposite. I am simply a common orphan, with no parents, no home, no name. How could I match up to the heir of such a grand house such as yours? The woman who shares your life must be a grand lady, born into nobility and be the pride of your house. Surely you deserve no less than Wu Ge Ge herself…"

This time, it was Er Kang who was amused. "Wu Ge Ge spends almost every waking moment with my brother. Surely you see that that speaks for itself."

Zi Wei couldn't help but feel some odd jubilation at that declaration. However, it was swiftly overcome by an old insecurity. "I…I grew up with a mother who was unmarried, without a father. You must know, I have never dreamt…"

"Why not? You have every right…" Er Kang demanded, more forcefully than he intended, and it frightened her a little. He quickly recognised her alarm and lowered his voice. "Forgive me. I should not…I have overwhelmed you. Please…please just forget all I have just said. If you truly wish to go, then please wait until my parents return. You must say goodbye, and then I will escort you somewhere safe."

With that, and not waiting for Zi Wei to respond, Er Kang turned to leave. Zi Wei didn't know what force compelled her, but she rushed after him, calling, "Wait!"

Er Kang slowly turned around to face her again, in his eyes a wild mixture of hope and fear.

"I will stay," she said, her voice finally calm.

His eyes widened in disbelief. "What did you say?"

Zi Wei didn't know why she had made such a decision, but she was not questioning it. She only knew that somehow his words, bare and sincere and without artifice, has emboldened her. She didn't know what the future held, she only knew that, perhaps, from that moment, this _was_ where she belonged.

"I will stay. For the last reason you named, I will stay."

 ***/***

It was still a difficult feat, finding a way to sneak Xiao Hu out of the palace to see Zi Wei, mainly because Qian Long was having less and less patient for his antics and refusal to learn the ways of the palace. Qian Long would have had more tolerance for boyish vices, had Xiao Hu put more efforts to his education. He had plenty of opinions about the state of the country and how it should be fixed, but without the academics to back it up, Qian Long feared he ran the risk of being the subject of ridicule among the learned men in court. However, Xiao Hu had never had any interest in the words of men long dead, and the only thing that really caught his enthusiasm was lessons with the princes' martial art masters.

The emperor assigned his personal attending head eunuch, Li Yu Gong Gong, to teach Xiao Hu etiquettes following an incident where he caught Xiao Hu gambling with his household servants at Shu Fang Zhai. Being the emperor's head eunuch, Li Yu had developed enough patience for sainthood over the years. And yet Xiao Hu managed to tax it all the same. Things came crashing down when one day, fed up with the long hours with Ji Shifu in the morning, followed by even longer hours at etiquette lessons, Xiao Hu climbed onto the roof of Shu Fang Zhai and refused to come down.

Li Yu and the rest of Shu Fang Zhai's servants were begging him to return to the ground when the emperor arrived, with the empress, Ling Fei, Wu Ge Ge and Er Tai.

"Xiao Hu, what is going on? Why are you up there?" Qian Long shouted upon witnessing the scene in the yard. "Li Yu, how are you teaching Beile Ye? What is happening?"

Li Yu, who was more than familiar with the emperor's temper, tried to make light of situation lest he became too angry with the young prince. "Huang Shang, please do not be angry at Beile Ye. It was your servant's fault, I offended Beile Ye to the point where he does not wish to see my face. I beg Huang Shang to punish me to sooth Beile Ye's anger."

"Huang Ah Ma," Xiao Hu shouted from the roof, "Li Gong Gong has done nothing. I am just sick of all the lessons. I don't want to do it anymore!"

"You don't want to do what anymore?" Qian Long snapped. "Get down here now, before I send Er Tai up there to drag you down."

Though this threat successfully got Xiao Hu down from the roof, it did nothing to calm his emotions. "Huang Ah Ma, this beile position, I don't want it anymore. I can't do it anymore, you should just let me go!" he shouted upon touching down to the ground.

These words triggered different reactions from his audience. Huang Hou was gleeful at the prospect that Xiao Hu was clearly digging his own grave, Ling Fei was aghast that he would make such a declaration, while both Er Tai and He Qi tried frantically to sign to Xiao Hu that he should _shut up._

Qian Long, meanwhile, was furious. "How dare you say such thing! Do you think this is a game? Do you think you can just decide to be a prince or not? Huang Hou was right, I have been too lenient with you!"

"Huang Ah Ma, what do you want to do with me?" Xiao Hu argued back, clearly not seeing the gravity of the situation. "Do you want to take my head?"

"You open your mouth and speaking of beheadings!" Qian Long shouted. "I do not want your head, but I must teach you a proper lesson! You cannot be given a free reign like this! Men! Beat him twenty times!"

"Huang Ah Ma!" He Qi cried, falling to her knees. "Please reconsider! Beile Ye has recently been injured, surely he cannot endure a beating!"

"He Qi," the emperor snapped, "I am teaching your brother. It is not your place to interfere. Ling Fei, take He Qi someplace else."

"Huang Ah Ma – " she started again, but Ling Fei had taken her arm and was pulling her away with uncharacteristic force.

"Ge Ge, you must come with me."

It was with some difficulty that Ling Fei managed to both coax and pull He Qi away from Shu Fang Zhai, but by the time they arrived at Yan Xi Gong, He Qi's ears still seemed to be ringing with her father's order, the sound of the cane and Xiao Hu's cries of pain.

"Sit down," Ling Fei said, pushing He Qi down on a chair, but she could not stay seated.

"Niang Niang, please go save Xiao Hu! If you plead for him, surely Huang Ah Ma will listen!" she begged, shifting restlessly from foot to foot.

"I am afraid Huang Shang will not, He Qi," Ling Fei said patiently. "Xiao Hu has disobeyed Huang Shang and disrespected his rules. He must endure this punishment."

"But his injuries!" He Qi cried. "I shot him with that arrow, and it can't be completely healed. If he cannot endure this, if something happens – "

"He Qi, the physicians are sure Xiao Hu's injuries are healed and there are no complications. And the truth is, Xiao Hu has been out of line. Huang Shang only wishes to teach him a lesson, to remind him of his place, not to kill him! Xiao Hu will only suffer a little pain, but he is a hale young man, he can take it."

Still, He Qi could not be at ease. Ling Fei watched her pace around for a long moment, before exclaiming, "What has gotten into you?"

"I am worried about Xiao Hu!" she cried, agitated as ever.

"Yes, I can see that! But really, He Qi, it is hardly the first time one of your brothers have been punished like this! Whatever his title is, Xiao Hu is still Huang Shang's son. Huang Shang will not push Xiao Hu past what he can endure. Surely you can trust your father with that much!"

When she showed no sign of being more at ease, Ling Fei sighed. She rose and took He Qi's hands.

"You must calm down. You know that even if Xiao Hu were my son, and he had done something wrong, I could not stop Huang Shang from punishing him. Huang Shang is wishes for Xiao Hu to be a capable prince, he cannot let Xiao Hu be without rules and run amok. I know you feel guilty about your arrow, but Xiao Hu will be fine."

Ling Fei was more right than He Qi gave her credit for. About an hour later, Er Tai came to Yan Xi Gong.

"How is he? How is he?" He Qi asked, rushing out to meet him.

"Ge Ge, you mustn't worry. Xiao Hu will be all right. In the end, Huang Shang only gave him ten strokes as a warning. Then he made sure to summon the imperial physician to take care of the wound. If taken care of properly, Xiao Hu should recover in ten days to half a month."

"I hope today will teach him to settle down a bit," Ling Fei said, sighing. "I know he grew up outside the palace so palace rules can seem constricting. Huang Shang understands that too, and he has been lenient thus far, but Huang Shang cannot be lenient forever. Er Tai, I must ask you to look in on Beile Ye more often and try and keep him in line."

"Yes, Niang Niang, of course I will," Er Tai said.

After that day, Xiao Hu was indeed less brazen, but he had clearly grown dissatisfied with this false identity and wished more than ever to return it to Zi Wei.

"You two must help me go out of the palace, to see Zi Wei," he begged Er Tai and He Qi one day. "Only I can persuade her that we need to switch places."

Er Tai exchanged an uneasy look with He Qi before turning back to Xiao Hu. "Are you sure that is a good idea? You only just got a beating for breaking the rules."

"Which is why I can't stay here! Everyone is unhappy with me. Huang Ah Ma is unhappy with me, Huang Hou is unhappy with me, Ji Shifu is unhappy with me. If Zi Wei were here, everyone would never have anything to complain about her."

"What if…what if I were to visit your mother, and then Xiao Hu can disguise as a servant and accompany me?" He Qi asked.

"Are you sure you should get involved in this, Ge Ge?" Er Tai asked.

"Why not?" Xiao Hu asked. "It's perfectly believable that Ge Ge might want to visit your mother, right? After wasn't that how she went and meet Zi Wei that time? It would be easy to explain, and I can dress up as a eunuch accompany her. I can dress up as a palace maid if that would be better. It wouldn't be the first time I dressed up as a girl."

"Excuse me?" Er Tai asked, while He Qi's eyes also widened in intrigue.

"It's a long story, and that's not the important thing right now. Do you have a better plan?"

It turned out, Er Tai did not, so in the end, they had to enact Xiao Hu's plan.

By the end of the night, Xiao Hu could only consider it to have born mixed results. He finally was able to see Zi Wei again, and to explain to her how this whole mess of misunderstanding came about. He wished Zi Wei was angrier with him, rather than forgive him so quickly after hearing his version of the story and was almost thankful that Jin Suo needed a little more persuasion to stop giving him the cold shoulder.

Xiao Hu was disappointed when, instead of coming up with a way to exchange places with him, Zi Wei also spent most of the remaining time they had together trying to persuade him to stay where he was and continuing playing the part of the emperor's son.

"Xiao Hu, you must listen to me," Zi Wei said when they were together with Jin Suo in Zi Wei's room. "We do not have a lot of time to talk. You must return to the palace soon, and even if you did not, we should not take advantage of the Fu family's hospitality by having this private conversation for too long. So you must listen to me."

Xiao Hu, who was still in disbelief that they were having this reunion, could only nod.

"Now that you are recognised as the emperor's son, then you must finish what you started," Zi Wei said earnestly. "Will you do that for me?"

"But why?" Xiao Hu asked. "Zi Wei, I truly just want to return this title to you. I can't do it, I can't be this beile, it's too difficult and I'm doing it all wrong. Let me return it to you."

"You are now considered Huang Shang's son. Huang Shang must be so happy to have you. How could you reveal to him that he does not have a son after all?"

"What does it matter?" Xiao Hu protested. "I'm sure if Huang Ah Ma knows you are his child, he would be even happier with you than he is with me. Look at me, I can't do anything right. Huang Ah Ma wants me to read books and learn all these things, but I can't do any of it. But you know all of it already! You know everything! Huang Ah Ma would love you!"

"I do not know if that is true," Zi Wei said. "I only know that if you try to tell the truth right now, the one thing you are sure to accomplish is to disappoint Huang Shang. Xiao Hu, do you want to disappoint him so? Everything you've told me about how he cares for you tells me that he must be a good father to you. I don't want him hurt and disappointed either, but if you reveal the truth, that is what you will do. I don't want you to do that."

"But what will happen to you? How could you give up your father?"

"The reason I came to Beijing, to find my father, was to fulfill my mother's wish of asking him he still remembers her. You tell me that he does, and he has accepted you and loves and cares for you. It doesn't matter who he gives that love to, it is enough to prove that he remembers my mother, he accepts that they have a child together. That is enough for me. I really don't hate you for what happened, please believe. I just don't want people to be hurt because of this. And right now...if the truth is revealed, so many people's lives will be in danger. You cannot hurt them, so you must hide the truth."

Xiao Hu was still more reluctant than ever to agree to Zi Wei request, but he could not think of adequate reasons to counter them. He could only stammer, "But...but..."

Zi Wei reached over and clutched his hand. "Please, Xiao Hu, you must do this, for me," she begged. "I have thought this through, you do not need to worry that I have not. This is the only way that would ensure no one is hurt."

For the rest of the visit, Xiao Hu could not find of a way to talk Zi Wei out of this plan which he was sure was not something either of them truly wanted. He was still trying to think of a way to persuade Zi Wei to take back her rightful place when there was a knock at the door.

Jin Suo opened it to reveal Er Tai.

"I know you two have a lot of things to talk about and you cannot have covered it all," he said, "but you came out with Wu Ge Ge disguised her servant, then you must return with her. She wants to give you more time, but you really should not keep her out any longer. You must head back if you want to return to the palace before dark."

"Of course!" Zi Wei exclaimed. "You must go! We cannot get Wu Ge Ge into trouble."

Xiao Hu wanted to linger longer, but Er Tai was already pulling him out of the room, and he had no choice but to let himself be taken away. Er Tai, Er Kang and Zi Wei accompanied Xiao Hu and He Qi part of the way back to the palace, and they tried to discuss what they should say if they were caught together coming into the palace. In the end, by some blessing from Heaven, they did not need it, and managed to slip back into the palace without anyone being the wiser that Xiao Hu had gone out without permission.

He did have a very close save. He had just managed to return to Shu Fang Zhai, changed out of his disguise and into regular palace clothes, when the emperor was announced. A part of Xiao Hu couldn't help but feel guilty all over again when it turned out that Huang Ah Ma had come to ask after his injuries, and yet here he was, just fresh from disobeying his rules.

The only thing that gave him some resemblance of satisfaction that evening was when Huang Ah Ma told him he had made investigations into the network of corrupt officials Xiao Hu told him about. When he spoke of them, Xiao Hu almost expected the emperor to do nothing, as to do anything was surely admitting his own shortcomings. That he had taken it to heart and was taking actions to rectify it, at least showed him to be an emperor who did what was right by his people. It did not help quell Xiao Hu's guilt for having deceived him. This feeling came to a peak when Huang Ah Ma spent the rest of the evening speaking words of concerns for Xiao Hu's wellbeing. Xiao Hu hardly knew what he said throughout the evening. He could only think of Zi Wei, and how he had wronged her. He was too weak to tear himself from this feeling of having a father, a family to care for him. He was too selfish, because he knew Zi Wei's only wish was this father, this family, too. By being here, Xiao Hu was depriving Zi Wei of it.

He could not continue to do this, he told himself resolutely. Somehow, he would have to put more effort into thinking of a way to bring Zi Wei into the palace and return her to her rightful place.

 ***/***

"I heard Ling Fei Niang Niang said Huang Ah Ma went to see you yesterday evening," He Qi said to him the next morning. "He didn't suspect anything, did he?"

"No. It was a good thing that you had to return to the palace before dinner. If we had just been gone a few minutes longer, it would all have been revealed. Huang Ah Ma arrived just as I got changed."

He Qi sighed with relief. "So you didn't have to fib about walking in the garden learning poetry with me?"

Xiao Hu grinned at her and replied, "Thank Heaven, no, because I can tell you, the moment we parted I completely forgot every word of that poem!"

At that response, He Qi could not help but gave him a wide, amused smile in return.

 ***/***

Xiao Hu was not the only person trying to think of a way to let Zi Wei claim her true identity as Huang Shang's child. Er Kang was toiling over the conundrum, too, because if he were to have any hope of a future with Zi Wei, it would only be when Zi Wei was officially recognised as the daughter of the emperor.

The solution unexpectedly revealed itself after his parents recognised his feelings for Zi Wei, and his mother had a talk with her, which drove her away from Xue Shi Fu in noble self-sacrifice. After a day of futile searching by himself, Er Kang had no choice but to seek Xiao Hu's help. The problem was, the news that Zi Wei had disappeared sent Xiao Hu into a panic and he insisted on going out of the palace to look for her himself.

"Let me go see Ling Fei and ask her permission to go to Fu residence. You go and disguise yourself like last time," He Qi told Xiao Hu.

Meanwhile, Ling Fei was hardly a fool. Upon hearing that He Qi wished to visit Fu residence again, she could not help voicing her surprise. "You have been visiting Fu Fujin very often lately. It is not a bad thing, but is there something you want to tell me?"

He Qi smiled, somewhat nervously, "No, not at all. It's just that the other time I was there, Fujin confessed that she has been lonely now that both Er Kang and Er Tai are around less often because Huang Ah Ma has given them more duties. I just want to keep her company, and I do not feel right that I should burden her to come into the palace to see me. After all, she is still my elder and deserving of my respect."

Ling Fei gave her a strange, pointed look as He Qi said this, but she was determined to ignore it. She knew very well what Ling Fei must be thinking, but it would do more harm than good to try and correct that misconception.

She was almost afraid that Ling Fei would not give her permission when the lady did not speak for a long time. Then, finally, at He Qi's probing, she sighed. "All right, you may go. But you must return before dark."

"Yes, thank you, Niang Niang!"

 ***/***

With Xiao Hu's ability to bully Liu Qing into revealing his secrets, it was not difficult to find Zi Wei and Jin Suo. It was then, when they have all gathered together, that Er Kang voiced his plan that would allow Xiao Hu to finally return his false title to Zi Wei.

"We can bring Zi Wei into the palace," Er Kang said, "and give Huang Shang a chance to know her. I think it might be very much possible that Huang Shang would become fond of both Xiao Hu and Zi Wei. If he likes them both, we can slowly reveal the truth, and hope that by that time, he would be fond enough of them both that he could not bear to take either of their lives."

"Would that work?" Er Tai asked.

"It might," He Qi said slowly. "Right now, with Zi Wei outside of the palace and Huang Ah Ma not knowing of her existence, we can do nothing to help her and Xiao Hu switch places. If we ever hope to do this, we need to introduce Zi Wei to Huang Ah Ma, and slowly warm him up to the idea of her."

"I can say that Zi Wei is my sister!" Xiao Hu said, clearly too excited to think straight. "Huang Ah Ma has already adopted me, he could adopt her too!"

"You can't say that you have a sister!" Er Tai argued. "Your mother is Xia Yu He, where would you get a sister? No, for the time being, I think it would be best if Zi Wei enters the palace as a palace maid."

Xiao Hu frowned. "Isn't that a bit unfair? I could just say she's my sworn sister."

"That's too complicated," Er Tai said firmly. "A palace maid is a palace maid. A palace maid entering the palace is a lot less suspicious than your sworn sister."

Xiao Hu looked for a moment like he would continue to argue his point, but then finally sighed, conceding to Er Tai's point. "I suppose it wouldn't be like you'd need to do anything as a palace maid in my place."

Er Tai stared from the oblivious Xiao Hu to his brother, unsure of how to point out the obvious problem with this assumption. "Er…I don't think…"

"No," Er Kang cut in flatly.

"No what?" Xiao Hu asked, obviously not understanding the reason for the thunderous cloud that was falling over Er Kang's face.

He Qi couldn't help but give Zi Wei an amused glance before turning to Xiao Hu and explaining, "If Zi Wei is to enter the palace as a palace maid, she will be supposedly serving _me_ , not you."

"Why?"

"Because," Er Tai said, finally finding his voice, "and this might seem like pointing out the obvious: Ge Ge is a girl, and you're…not."

"So?"

"I am sure no one here would want Zi Wei's reputation completely tarnished before Huang Ah Ma even realises she exists," He Qi said.

"Well, why would it be?"

He Qi covered her face with her hands. "Oh Heaven."

"Oh for Heaven's sake!" Er Kang exclaimed, pulling Xiao Hu to his feet and tugged him firmly and insistently away from the group. "Just because you apparently do have honourable intentions – "

The rest of that conversation continued out of their earshot. Meanwhile, Jin Suo did not look happy, and Zi Wei noticed.

"You do not think this is a good plan, Jin Suo?" she asked.

"It is not that…" Jin Suo said. "It is just that…I don't know if I can do it…stay outside and wait for news of you, while you enter the palace alone…"

She did not say it, but Jin Suo's wish was clear as day to He Qi. "I am sure I can bring the both of you into the palace."

As Jin Suo's eyes lit up with relief, Er Tai frowned. "Ge Ge, are you sure that is a good idea?"

"Why not? Ling Fei Niang Niang likes me. She will agree."

"It is not Ling Fei Niang Niang I am concerned about," Er Tai said patiently. "It is Huang Hou. Are you sure it is wise to attract Huang Hou's attention to you like this?"

"If this attracts Huang Hou's attention, it would be done with just bringing Zi Wei in," He Qi said. "I don't see how it would make any difference if Jin Suo is involved as well. Besides, if she's busy scrutinising me, it might distract her from everything Xiao Hu does, so that might be a bonus. It's not like she can dislike me any more than she already does., and all that changes at Jing Yang Gong would just be the addition of a couple of palace maids. It is a normal enough occurrence in the palace."

Er Tai looked unconvinced, but in the end, none of them could really come up with a better idea that might eventually lead to Zi Wei being recognised by the emperor, they were forced to agree to this plan, despite its admitted flaws.

 ***/***

The next morning, He Qi went to see Ling Fei.

"Niang Niang, I have a favour I hope I could ask of you," she said as she arrived early in the morning to have breakfast with her foster mother.

"What is it? You need not be so hesitant in front of me."

"First, I must apologise and admit to you that I have not been entirely truthful about the reason I have been visiting Fu residence so much lately."

"Oh?"

"The truth is, after my first recent visit, I met two maids that Fujin had just newly took in, and I took a liking to them. I really enjoyed their company and conversation, so the reason I have been going over there so often is to talk to them. Last time, Fujin said, if you agree, she wouldn't mind if they enter the palace and serve at Jing Yang Gong. Niang Niang, please agree. If you do, then I would not go out of the palace so often anymore. I know you worry about me when I do, and Huang Hou Niang Niang does not like it when you indulge me."

"What is it about these maids that caught your attention so much? How are they different from the ones in the palace? Or are you trying to tell me that you are displeased with Xiao Shun and Gui Hua?"

"No, of course not! Xiao Shun and Gui Hua were handpicked by you and have accompanied me for so many years, and they have never done anything wrong. I just enjoy Zi Wei and Jin Suo's company, that is all."

Ling Fei did not look like she was completely convinced by He Qi's words. "Really, Ge Ge, you must give me more than that. I know you, my dear. You have other reasons you are not telling me."

He Qi hesitated, but then realised that perhaps she would have to tell Ling Fei part of the truth to obtain her goal. "All right, the truth is, they are Xiao Hu's sworn sisters."

Whatever Ling Fei expected, it was probably not this. "Xiao Hu's sworn sisters?"

"Yes, they are from Shandong, like Xiao Hu, and he met them in Beijing. They bonded over their hometown and swore to be brother and sister. Ever since he came into the palace, he worried for them, so he asked Er Tai to look after them. Fujin worried Er Tai might not know what to do with a couple of maidens, so she went to see them. Fujin liked them so much that she brought them home to help with some of the chores. Xiao Hu just asked me to ask after them when I went to Fu residence, but once I met them, I really do like them too, Niang Niang. I thought…if I could help bring them into the palace, Xiao Hu would be less worried about them. Huang Ah Ma likes Xiao Hu so much, if we keep him happy, we would be helping Huang Ah Ma too, right?"

"Xiao Hu really cares so much for these two girls…? Well, I suppose it is not unheard of for young lords in his position to take interest…"

"Niang Niang! It isn't like that!" He Qi exclaimed. "Besides, they will be with me at Jing Yang Gong, not at Shu Fang Zhai."

"It is exactly because they are going to be at Jing Yang Gong that I must take care, He Qi," Ling Fei said seriously. "You must be sure that it really isn't like that. You must know that should they enter the palace, they must abide by palace rules. They are not like Xiao Hu who will get away with everything. Huang Hou will not go easy on them, or you for that matter, if any impropriety happens."

"Niang Niang, please do not worry. I understand your concerns, and I promise, I will take care and I will caution them well. I know the limits and what should be avoided," He Qi said earnestly.

"If you are so sure, let me speak to Fujin. If all is well, I will let Fujin know to bring them into the palace."

"Thank you, Niang Niang!"


	4. never been the type

**Chapter 4: never been the type to try and grab the spotlight**

Fujin did all she could to convince Ling Fei Niang Niang that bringing Zi Wei and Jin Suo into the palace would not cause any harm. Thus, two days later, the lady escorted them to Yan Xi Gong, where they were met by Ling Fei Niang Niang and He Qi. Xiao Hu, it seemed, could not wait for He Qi to report what went on at the meeting and contrived to be at Yan Xi Gong at exactly the same time too.

He Qi thought the first day would have gone off without a hitch even with Xiao Hu present, too jittery with pent up excitement, if Huang Ah Ma hadn't shown up unexpectedly. This was definitely not how they planned Zi Wei's first meeting with the emperor. He Qi was sure, after eighteen years of wondering about him, kneeling on the floor as a servant with her father barely glancing her way was not how Zi Wei imagined it either.

Still, the blessing was that the emperor didn't seem to think anything was amiss. If he thought it was strange that Xiao Hu was so eager to introduce him to two palace maids he might never interact with, he was not so unoccupied as to dig into the matter. He Qi knew that Xiao Hu left Yan Xi Gong that day only feeling pleased that they had managed to get Zi Wei into the palace, and Zi Wei had finally come face to face with her father.

He Qi, on the other hand, witnessed Zi Wei's silence and melancholy as they returned to Jing Yang Gong. She did not mention it while they were out in the garden, because it did not seem like a conversation to have in the open, and she had a prickling feeling that they were being watched, which would probably be all too normal in the palace. At Jing Yang Gong, He Qi introduced Zi Wei and Jin Suo to the rest of the household and left them in their room to settle. If her maids Xiao Shun and Gui Hua wondered why their mistress took so much care in preparing for Zi Wei and Jin Suo's arrival, or the reason for their presence at all, He Qi was thankful that they did not voice them, nor acted like it bothered them.

After some time, He Qi returned to Zi Wei and Jin Suo's room to find Zi Wei sitting quietly in the middle of the room, her eyes suspiciously red.

"Zi Wei? Are you well?" she asked softly, making her way into the room to sit next to her sister.

Zi Wei hastily wiped her eyes. "Yes. I am." Then, He Qi suspected it was more to try and distract her than anything, Zi Wei added, "Jin Suo thought she would cook some Shandong specialty dishes to thank you for helping us thus far."

"There is no need to thank me," He Qi said, placing a hand on Zi Wei's. "You must not be too unhappy about today either. I know your meeting with Huang Ah Ma distressed you, but there is still plenty of time for you to make an impression on him yet."

Zi Wei was quiet for a long moment. Then, finally, with a soft hiccup, she said, "It is not that."

"What is it then?"

"He seemed so…delighted with Xiao Hu, even as he was scolding him about not understanding the border situation." As Zi Wei looked up, He Qi thought she could see how the world seemed to have crumbled into despair in Zi Wei's eyes. "Why would he want to trade a son for a daughter?"

He Qi sighed. She wanted to rush in to assure Zi Wei, but she could tell any hasty words would be empty, and Zi Wei needed the truth, not placations. Zi Wei's question was, at the heart of it, quite logical and He Qi needed to be truthful with her, though preferably without upsetting her further.

"I have been told enough times over the years, mostly by Huang Hou, that before I was born, Huang Ah Ma had every expectation of my being a boy," He Qi finally said slowly. "That when he heard I was a girl, he delayed visiting my mother and me for nearly half a day. I don't know if any of it is true, or even if it were true, whether the delay was deliberate and due to Huang Ah Ma's disappointment. I only know that, whatever expectation he might have had, he still loves me. So I think, given enough time, once he knows what you are to him, I am sure Huang Ah Ma will come to treasure you just as much as he does Xiao Hu right now, because you are his daughter. That should be reason enough."

"But it is different, isn't it?" Zi Wei asked. "It is one thing to love from birth a daughter that one hoped would be a son. There would be time. And the son doesn't actually exist."

"It is different," He Qi replied, "but I do not think it is all or nothing. If emotions were so simple, the world would be less complicated. You are kind, intelligent, talented and the way you speak of your mother shows how filial you are. These are things Huang Ah Ma has always valued in his children. I really do think, once Huang Ah Ma knows you and knows you are, he would not be able to help liking you."

He Qi did not know if her words managed to comfort Zi Wei. She only knew that her sister's expression relaxed for a brief moment. But then, just as a swiftly, her brows furrowed again. However, this time, she turned to look curiously at He Qi.

"Why do you treat me so well?" Zi Wei asked. "Why do you not resent me more?"

"Resent you? For what?"

"You speak of my mother so easily. We are not two years apart in age," Zi Wei pointed out. "Huang Shang could not have been considerate of your mother when he met mine."

He Qi only smiled wryly. "If I resent my siblings for such a reason, I would resent them all, Zi Wei, for truthfully, Huang Ah Ma was never very considerate of my mother. It is a flaw with him that I have long learnt to accept."

This time, Zi Wei clearly was distressed. He Qi could see, and understood why, Zi Wei seemed to have developed a mental image of Huang Ah Ma as perfect – even when Zi Wei's very existence necessarily proved that he was not. And yet, He Qi could not help but realise that, in that moment, it was perhaps too unkind to force her sister to confront the less than perfect aspects of their father. It did not really hurt, for now, to let Zi Wei nurse that godlike image of their father for a little longer.

So in attempting to distract her, He Qi added, "The truth is, having a female confidant of my own age is quite a novelty to me. I am glad that you are here."

Zi Wei gave her a surprised look, which He Qi chuckled at.

"Of course you don't believe me. The truth is, while women are abundant in the palace, I cannot call many of them friends, let alone expect that they might listen to me, or understand me. Ling Fei is very kind, of course, and she is only second to my own mother, but she is a mother figure, not a friend. Huang Hou detests me and the other women who belong to Huang Ah Ma are determined to see me as a child. So there is no one for me to really talk to as an equal. There is Qing Er, who is Huang Ah Ma's niece and was raised in the palace by the empress dowager, but there are also restrictions of what I can say to her because of her position so close to the empress dowager. It is all very complicated."

"What about your sisters?" Zi Wei asked. "Or Gui Hua and Xiao Shun?"

"Gui Hua and Xiao Shun grew up with me, but we have always had that rank divide instilled into us. Qi Ge Ge and Jiu Ge Ge are too much younger than me to do more than depend on me to amuse them. I surely cannot teach them anything better than Ling Fei could. There is less of an age difference with my older sisters, but I think they must resent me."

"Why?" Zi Wei asked, bewildered.

"I have always known that Huang Ah Ma bestowed on me a very unusual education. It was hard not to realise this, when I spent so much time in classes with boys. And yet still, I used to be so jealous of them, that they were boys and they were expected to do well in class and have so much other things outside the classroom that they were expected to master. No one would care – let alone be disappointed – if I did not excel in my lessons. With me, it was as if everyone would be happy if I just sat still and pretended to understand what Ji Shifu was saying at all. I always wanted to prove that I was better, smarter, than they all expected of me. But the older I grew, the more I realised that I already got more opportunities than even my older sisters. Their resentment of me, if it exists, would not be so different from my jealousy of my male classmates."

"My mother raised me with a boy's education too, and she had impossible expectations for me," Zi Wei mused. "For most of my life, I never really understood why. She made it clear she wasn't trying to impress anyone in Jinan. We lived secluded…no one really wanted to be associated with us, anyway. Of course, I understand now. I suppose, she was trying to make sure I met the standards of the emperor's daughter…if he ever came back for us. I think, after a while, it became a way of coping. It was the only way she could keep on convincing herself that there was a chance of seeing him again."

"I cannot imagine how difficult it must have been, for you and your mother all these years," He Qi said. "The world can be so cruel and unsympathetic to the plight of women."

"I would – I would never say it wasn't difficult," Zi Wei said, "but I hardly ever knew a different way of life, so it just became normal, honestly…"

He Qi was struck suddenly by the fact that while Zi Wei and her mother's situation were different than that of the women she knew, but their mindset was the same. The pain, the regrets, the what-could-have-beens, they were all a fact of life, so soaked into them that anything else would be considered an anomaly. Women of the palace might live their lives with more luxury, but weren't they forever waiting for the emperor too? Even those with imperial favour, there was always other sources of pain. Which of her father's women actually had it easy? If it was a competition, it was extremely rigged; there were so many ways to be unhappy in the palace, and, it seemed, even out of it, when you were the emperor's woman.

Before He Qi could find a way to articulate any of this out loud, there was a knock at the door and Gui Hua entered.

"Ge Ge, Huan Yu Beile is here."

"It is dark, why is he here so late?"

"I do not know, Ge Ge, but he wishes to see you. Well, he says he wishes to see Zi Wei Guniang."

He Qi could not help a vexed sigh. "He is going to get us all killed."

She and Zi Wei went out into the receiving hall, with Gui Hua trailing behind them. Xiao Hu was there, pacing restlessly, and holding a jug of wine.

He really is going to get all of us killed, He Qi thought to herself again. Out loud, she asked, "What are you doing here?"

"I thought we could celebrate Zi Wei and Jin Suo arriving safely," he said merrily, holding out the wine. "Drinking alone sucks."

He Qi didn't know why, but for a fleeting moment, she was almost tempted. It would not be dull to have a meal and wine with Xiao Hu.

Before she could answer, however, it seemed that Zi Wei was astute enough to understand the obvious dangers, too.

"I know you only want to have some fun and don't mean any harm, but I don't think you should be here," she said to Xiao Hu.

Just as he was oblivious at the implications of Zi Wei and Jin Suo being maids at Shu Fang Zhai, he was clueless now too. "Why ever not? It's been so difficult for me to see you again, and you wouldn't even come to Shu Fang Zhai, so I have to come here instead. We should celebrate!"

To save Zi Wei from the awkwardness of the situation, He Qi said, "I'm sorry, but it's not quite proper for you to be here. Huang Hou was displeased enough when I was at Shu Fang Zhai in the daytime."

"Who cares about Huang Hou," Xiao Hu declared. "And why isn't it proper? You are my sister, aren't you? Can't I have dinner with my sister?"

He Qi wanted to smile and cry at the same time. She did not think it would be this difficult for Xiao Hu to grasp the situation. "We are siblings, yes," she said patiently, "but there is still a difference and a distance between males and females. Trust me, we will get into trouble if someone sees you here."

Xiao Hu looked for a moment like he would like to argue further but sighed when Zi Wei gave him a stern look.

"All right," he said reluctantly. "I'm leaving."

He Qi could not help but feel as disappointed as he looked.

Xiao Hu thrusted the jug of wine at her. "Here, I've already brought this, you all might as well drink it."

This made He Qi laugh. "This is high-quality vintage that Huang Ah Ma bestowed on you, you should not waste it on us. We can hardly drink all of it, and we wouldn't enjoy it as much as you would."

"But at least you will – "

Whatever Xiao Hu thought they would do was lost, when a shadow passed suddenly by a window and Xiao Hu's eunuch, Xiao Deng Zi called, "Who's there?"

They all rushed outside to the courtyard, but there was no one and nothing there to be found, except an unsettling sense of unease that lingered in them all, effectively killing any celebratory mood that Xiao Hu might have left.

 ***/***

Xiao Hu wandering around where he should not be was a problem that they despaired at, but at least explainable that he really did not know any better. The fact that Fu Er Kang dragged his brother into the palace to see Huan Yu Beile at Shu Fang Zhai, and then insisted on inviting Wu Ge Ge to Shu Fang Zhai on the pretext that his mother had a small gift for her, was such a strange occurrence that they really had no other, better explanation for it when the empress suddenly descended on them.

The empress was even less pleased to see that the two maids Ling Fei had recently bestowed on Wu Ge Ge also in the room. Already, she thought the sudden appearance of the two maids was suspicious, as after all, why did a mere princess need so many servants?

"What is your name?" she asked Zi Wei.

"Zi Wei, as in the flower."

"Rong Mo Mo, she dares not address herself as nu bi when speaking to me, teach her a lesson!"

Before any of them could realise what was going on, the empress' servant, Rong Mo Mo, has landed an audible slap on Zi Wei's cheek.

Er Kang tried to step forward, furious, but thankfully Er Tai had foreseen his rage and held him back. He Qi, too, rushed into the stand in front of the empress, blocking Xiao Hu's path.

"Huang E'niang, these two maids have just newly arrived in the palace. Please forgive He Qi for not having sufficiently taught them the rules of the palace. This is more my fault than hers, I beg Huang E'niang to punish me instead."

"Ge Ge, you are Huang Shang's beloved daughter, noble and priceless, how could I bear to punish you?" the empress answered, disdain dripping from every word. "But every palace maid must know her place. Rong Mo Mo, teach her another lesson."

"Huang Hou Niang Niang, you can't just hit people without a good reason!" Xiao Hu cried, pushing He Qi out of the way until he was standing, fuming, in front of the empress.

"Without a good reason?" the empress snapped. "Every country has its laws and every household has its rules. I am teaching these palace maids the rules of the palace. No one in this palace dares say it is not within my right! How dare you? Rong Mo Mo! Slap her!"

"Don't! Stop! Hit me instead!" Jin Suo cried, rushing to Zi Wei, which just gave the empress more motivation to order Rong Mo Mo to keep slapping them both.

Xiao Hu, incensed, could not be stopped by He Qi. He rushed in to pull Rong Mo Mo away but was stopped by the empress' guards, Sai Wei and Sai Guang instead. Xiao Hu, of course, was no match for them, and the force of their intervention pushed him so hard that he nearly crashed against He Qi.

"Sai Wei, Sai Guang, do you have a death wish? How dare you lay a hand on Beile Ye and Ge Ge?" Er Tai cried.

Er Kang, finally released from Er Tai's grip, flew in and kicked Sai Wei and Sai Guang away. They, of course, could not fight back.

"You two are both my subordinates," Er Kang said, "how dare you cause chaos here! Do you want me to arrest you both?"

"Does Fu Daren wish to arrest me as well?" the empress asked.

Er Kang turned to her, furious but forcing him to keep himself calm. "Huang Hou Niang Niang, of course your subject dares not. But Shu Fang Zhai is the residence that Huang Shang bestowed on Beile Ye. Such chaos is not becoming of anyone, and I beg Huang Hou Niang Niang to consider giving Beile Ye some face."

"Huang E'niang, Fu Da Shaoye is right," He Qi said, kneeling down, "this is not the place to discipline my servants. My maids offending you is entirely my fault in not managing them properly. I beg Huang E'niang to punish me instead."

The empress clearly shocked that two palace maids could cause so many people of standing to defend them, which meant that if this situation continued, sooner or later she would be the one who came off very badly. She would look worse should the story get back to the emperor. Normally, she would be sure that such insignificant things as palace maids would never be enough to bother him, but things apparently were different, when both Huan Yu Beile and Wu Ge Ge were involved.

"All right, that's enough!" she said imperiously. "I will let the matter go for now."

She stood up to go, but before leaving, she turned back to glare at the scene before her.

"Today I am letter this go for Beile Ye and Ge Ge's sakes, but you should all know, this is not some common public house where you may do as you please. This is the palace, and you all should know how to act appropriately."

 ***/***

"It is not over," Er Tai said after the empress and her entourage were safely out of Shu Fang Zhai. In the meantime, Xiao Shun and Gui Hua had made some cold compresses for Jin Suo and Zi Wei's cheeks.

"We should go," Zi Wei said, looking up at He Qi pleadingly. "We should not be here anyway, right?"

"Now that we are here and Huang Hou already knows, let's not worry about that," He Qi said, taking the cold cloth from Xiao Shun and pressing it to Zi Wei's swollen cheek.

"No, we're going!" Er Kang growled, grabbing Zi Wei's hand. "I'm taking you out of the palace. Why did I even let you come here? There will be a place for us somewhere in the world. Let's go!"

"Er Kang, you must calm down!" He Qi said, holding on to Zi Wei's other hand to stop Er Kang dragging her away.

"You always do this! The moment it has anything to do with Zi Wei, you get all worked up!" Er Tai pointed out. "You can't just take Zi Wei away because you want to! What would the consequences be to Mother, Father, Ge Ge and Ling Fei Niang Niang?"

"I don't care! I – "

"I'm not going anywhere," Zi Wei said resolutely, pulling her hand away from Er Kang's grip. "You know how difficult it was for me to meet Huang Shang, to be here where I am today. I am not throwing that away because of some initial roadblocks. Er Kang, don't worry about me, I won't make any more mistakes. I will take care."

"You think this was about you?" Er Kang cried. "The empress doesn't care about you! She doesn't like Wu Ge Ge, and she doesn't like her fraternizing with Xiao Hu, but she can't hit either of them, so she hit you instead! If you stay here, you'll always get bullied like this, and no one can protect you from her!"

"I don't care about that!" Zi Wei said stubbornly, eyes blazing. "I have just arrived here, of course it will take time to acclimate to things. Do you expect me to just give up everything we've achieved? I won't!"

"Er Kang, don't worry, I will take care of her!" Xiao Hu jumped in enthusiastically. "I won't forget what happened today! I swear I will make them pay!"

"You think you can protect her?" Er Kang shouted at him. "She is not even supposed to be your maid!"

"But she is mine," He Qi said, firmly, because that was the only way to deal with Er Kang when he got like this. "You are right, Huang Hou did this because she can't get at me. It only means that in the future we must be more careful. We were caught off guards today, but after this, I will make sure Huang Hou does not have any reason to think Zi Wei or Jin Suo did anything against palace rules. Besides, you cannot take her out because you wish to, Er Kang. It was your mother who persuaded Ling Fei Niang Niang to accept them. If they wish to go away, it must be your mother or Ling Fei to take them away. How much more chaos will be caused if you just take them out of the palace now?"

"Brother, Ge Ge is right. You must give Zi Wei and Jin Suo time to adjust to the palace," Er Tai said. "We must approach this calmly or everything will be lost."

"Everything in the palace is like chess," He Qi added. "You have already made the move, you cannot regret it. The only thing to do is continue the game. We must think of what to do next with Huang Hou. She probably already is suspicious of why we are all gathered here today, especially when we made such a fuss, and in the process, we challenged her rule. She would not let this go. Er Tai was right, this isn't over. She will definitely look for Huang Ah Ma to try and tell tales about us and make us look as bad as possible. We must stop that from happening."

"How can we do that?" Zi Wei asked fearfully.

"I will go see Huang Ah Ma and tell him what happened," He Qi said.

 ***/***

They managed to get the upper hand on Huang Hou by telling their side of the story first, but it ended in the emperor punishing Xiao Hu for pretending to commit suicide in order to sell the whole story and play on the emperor's sympathy, by making him write the Commonwealth of Great Unity a hundred times.

"Surely Huang Shang will recognise your handwriting? And Er Kang and Er Tai's?" Zi Wei asked as she and He Qi did what they could to help Xiao Hu.

"Of course he will," He Qi said, "but that hardly matters, right? Huang Ah Ma just said Xiao Hu needed to hand in 100 copies, he didn't say Xiao Hu had to write them himself. I'm sure as long as a good half of it is in Xiao Hu's hand, we should be fine." She paused for a moment, then asked, more worried now, "Do you think Er Kang and Er Tai will manage to encourage him write 50 copies?"

"It would take a great deal of patience," Zi Wei admitted. "Xiao Hu does not concentrate well for any long period of time. If they expect him to sit and write for a whole day straight, it will be difficult. I couldn't teach him to write my names until I realised that he needed some distraction once ever quarter of an hour."

"I think he does better in lessons than people give him credit for when it's something he's interested in," He Qi said. "But Huang Ah Ma would want him to be able to explain the Commonwealth of Great Unity. We should go to Shu Fang Zhai tomorrow and make sure he knows it."

"Is that wise? We just got into trouble today for being at Shu Fang Zhai."

He Qi sighed. "Huang Hou has already tried to make things difficult for us there once, but it didn't quite go her way. I don't think she'll try again. Besides, she can hardly fault me for trying to help Xiao Hu catch up in his lessons."

 ***/***

Huang Hou didn't try to interfere when He Qi, Zi Wei and Jin Suo went to Shu Fang Zhai to see Xiao Hu again. She did, however, summon Zi Wei to Kun Ning Gong a few days later when He Qi was not at Jing Yang Gong.

Jin Suo, sensing something was very wrong, ran to look for He Qi and found her with Er Kang, Er Tai and Xiao Hu.

"Ge Ge, Huang Hou Niang Niang has summoned Zi Wei to Kun Ning Gong. It has been a few hours, but she still isn't back."

"Why did Huang Hou summon Zi Wei to Kun Ning Gong?"

"The eunuchs who took her away wouldn't say!"

"We have to go rescue her! Huang Hou has done something horrible to her, I'm sure!" Xiao Hu cried, and Er Kang looked very much like he agreed.

"You can't just go to Kun Ning Gong and demand to see Zi Wei," Er Tai said, putting a pre-emptive hold on his brother.

"They can't, but I can," He Qi said. "Zi Wei is my maid, I will go look for her."

"I'll go with you!" Xiao Hu and Jin Suo both said at the same time.

"No!" He Qi cried. "We can't bring a mob to question Huang Hou, she would only more suspicious if we do that."

"And you think if she's got Zi Wei locked up, she'd just let her go if you asked nicely?" Xiao Hu shouted.

"I do not think anything of the kind," He Qi said, "but you aren't supposed to have anything relationship with Zi Wei. You can't just go into Kun Ning Gong and demand her back. Only I can do that. Even Huang Hou cannot in good faith keep my maid away from Jing Yang Gong without letting me know. Let me go; we are more likely to succeed if we do not offend her."

Both Xiao Hu and Jin Suo still looked mutinous, clearly thinking that attempting to not offend Huang Hou was a ship long sailed. Er Tai had to step in and echo He Qi's words, and in the end, they reluctantly let her go.

When He Qi arrived at Kun Ning Gong, it did not look like anything sinister was happening in the place. But looks were nothing but deceiving in the palace. She forced herself to remain calm, and was surprised that Huang Hou even let her in.

"Huang E'niang, I heard that you have summoned Zi Wei here, but it has been several hours and she has not returned. I would like to come and ask you about her whereabouts."

"And here I was thinking Ge Ge came to ask after my health," Huang Hou replied contemptuously. "Who is this Zi Wei you speak of that you cannot even spare a word for me?"

"Forgive me, Huang E'niang. Surely you remember my new maid, Zi Wei, who you felt you needed to teach a lesson at Shu Fang Zhai."

"Oh, that maid. You personally come all the way here to ask after a maid? Of what exactly are you accusing me?"

"I have not accused Huang E'niang of anything," He Qi said, but then, realising her tone was too harsh, she forced herself to soften it. "I merely wish to ask that if Zi Wei had done anything wrong, you allow me to teach her. Surely questioning her is beneath you."

"Surely it is not!" Huang Hou snapped. "I am still the mistress of this palace, am I not? It is still my right, is it not?"

"Of course, Huang E'niang. But Zi Wei – "

"As a matter of fact, I did ask your maid to come here to answer some questions, but I let her go two hours ago. Has she not returned? She has not gone through any of the vetting and training palace maids go through, are you sure she simply has not wandered off somewhere?"

"I assure you, she has not," He Qi said, just stopping herself from gritting her teeth.

"Well, I do not know what to tell you, Ge Ge, she is not here."

If Huang Hou had not so easily denied it, He Qi might have been more willing to entertain the idea that Zi Wei was not at Kun Ning Gong. But the fact that Huang Hou did deny it meant she must be here. Yet He Qi had no idea how to verify it.

"Huang Hou Niang Niang," she said coolly, "whatever problem you have is with me. I implore that you do not take it out on Zi Wei."

"How dare you! How dare you imply that I am petty enough to have issues with you? I have not yet even mentioned how you burst in here, demanding your maid from me like I have committed some sort of crime. I simply questioned her and let her go. It is not my fault that you cannot keep track of your servants."

"Huang E'niang," He Qi said, forcing herself to sound meeker than she was really feeling, "Zi Wei is a soft-spoken, gentle-hearted girl, she would not go off by herself in a place she does not know. I should hope that whatever Huang E'niang wishes to ask Zi Wei, He Qi can answer as well. This should be a small matter, it would not do for it to reach Huang Ah Ma's ears."

"Insolent girl, you dare use Huang Shang's name to threaten me?" Huang Hou demanded. "Why are you pressing this issue? Have I not said, again and again, that I have let this Zi Wei go? Perhaps she went off to Shu Fang Zhai again. That Xiao Hu seems quite taken with her the last time. Even more the reason for you to keep a tighter leash upon your maid, Ge Ge."

He Qi nearly blurted out a protest at the obvious, nasty implications in Huang Hou's words, but that surely would just make the matter worse. She nearly bit down on her tongue, and for a moment, could do nothing but try and appear calm against the smug look on Huang Hou's face.

"Perhaps she has returned to Jing Yang Gong now," He Qi forced herself to say. "I take my leave."

He Qi returned to Jing Yang Gong only to even more agitated Er Kang, Xiao Hu, Jin Suo and Er Tai.

"I should have followed her!" Jin Suo said through tears when realising that He Qi's trip had not born fruit. "That eunuch tried to stop me, but I should have just gone with her anyway."

"That would only mean we'd have another person missing," Er Tai said, trying to sooth her.

"Let's go see Huang Ah Ma! Huang Ah Ma will help – " Xiao Hu cried.

"You can't!" He Qi cried, trying to stop him. "Let's think things through first."

"Think? What is there to think about?" Xiao Hu shouted. "Once we've thought things through, she'd be dead!"

"Do you think Huang Shang would drop everything for a palace maid?" Er Tai demanded. "Even for Ge Ge, he can hardly go pick a fight with Huang Hou over a maid! And what if by the time we get there Huang Hou keeps saying Zi Wei is not there? You'd have no proof otherwise! You'd only give Huang Hou inceptive to get rid of her!"

"This won't do!" Er Kang, who had been silenced by his worry for Zi Wei so far, finally said. "If we need proof, we'll get some proof. Once it is dark, I will try and break into Kun Ning Gong, try and find where she might be."

"You want to break into Kun Ning Gong?" Er Tai asked. "I know I can't stop you, but I can't let you go alone."

"Are you sure?" He Qi asked, worried. "If you are caught – "

"I am the head of imperial guards," Er Kang said, "I am sure I can find a way out."

"Let me go with you!" Xiao Hu said.

"No," Er Tai said firmly. "I know you have benefited from the masters in the palace and improved your martial arts, but this is a dangerous mission. We cannot try and be responsible for you too. If you want to help Zi Wei, you must stay here and wait for news."

Er Kang and Er Tai did manage to verify Zi Wei's whereabouts in Kun Ning Gong, and by the fourth watch that night, He Qi had arrived at Yan Xi Gong and knelt at the gates. This time, she couldn't stop Xiao Hu from accompanying her.

"I'm still not sure if you should be here," she said softly as they waited for the sun to rise. "Huang Hou already is suspicious of how much you care for Zi Wei. It wouldn't do for Huang Ah Ma to become suspicious as well."

"I don't care. If it comes down to it, we'll just tell him she's my sworn sister. That would explain it," Xiao Hu said stubbornly.

"I guess Huang Ah Ma might not be as surprised that you have a sworn sister now that he knows you," He Qi said.

Dawn came, and finally the emperor came to see them.

"He Qi, Xiao Hu, what are you doing? The maids said you have been kneeling here since the fourth watch. What is going on?"

Xiao Hu looked like he wanted to run his mouth off, but He Qi elbowed him. To her father, she said, "Huang Ah Ma, I am here, first, to apologise for the fact that I was disrespectful to Huang E'niang yesterday. Truly I was only worried about Zi Wei and wanted to save her, but now, Huang Ah Ma, only you can save her!"

"Slow down, He Qi. Start from the beginning."

"Yesterday, when I was Qian Qing Gong, Huang E'niang summoned Zi Wei to Kun Ning Gong, and now she has not come out. I dared ask Er Kang and Er Tai to look into it and they could confirm that Zi Wei is still in Kun Ning Gong. Huang Ah Ma, I asked Ling Fei Niang Niang to bring Zi Wei into the palace. I could not bear it if anything happened to her!"

"Huang Ah Ma, Ge Ge was only helping me when she asked to bring Zi Wei into the palace! I won't hide it from Huang Ah Ma anymore!" Xiao Hu added. "Zi Wei is my sworn sister. I have vowed to live and die with her. If Zi Wei die, I won't be able to live, either. Huang Ah Ma, you must save her, please, Huang Ah Ma!"

That Xiao Hu might make a mountain out of a molehill Qian Long could easily understand, but the fact that He Qi was here too, her face pale with desperate worry and sleeplessness convinced him that this was something else entirely. He hastily stood up and led the way to Kun Ning Gong.

On the way, they were joined by Jin Suo, Er Kang and Er Tai, all of whom, it appeared, could not wait for news at Shu Fang Zhai. They just arrived at the gate when a small figure dashed out from a side building. "Huang Ah Ma! Huang Ah Ma! Have you come to save that lady?"

"Yong Ji? What are you talking about?" the emperor asked, while everyone else stared at the young prince in shock.

"Rong Mo Mo locked a palace lady up in the dark room in the back," Yong Ji said. "I heard Wu Jiejie ask Huang E'niang about her yesterday…"

He Qi knelt down to Yong Ji's level and grabbed his hand. "Is she all right? Is she hurt?"

"I don't know…but she looked scared when she came in," Yong Ji replied in a small voice. "I'm sorry, Jiejie, I wanted to tell you when you were here yesterday but I couldn't get away…You were so worried about her and I didn't want you to worry…"

"It's all right, it's not your fault," He Qi said, trying to sooth him. Then she looked up helplessly at her father.

"Well, let us go ask Huang Hou to let her go then," the emperor said grimly.

"Thank you, Shi Er Di!" He Qi said sincerely. "But where is your nurse?"

As if on cue, the prince's nurse appeared, looking scared that he had somehow managed to disturb Huang Shang this early in the morning.

"Take Shi Er Ah Ge to his room," the emperor said to the nurse, before leading the way into Kun Ning Gong's great hall.

Huang Hou, of course, was no match for Huang Shang once he had gotten involved. Zi Wei, though rescued, was suffering from the tortures that Rong Mo Mo put her through and was barely conscious as they brought her back to Jing Yang Gong. It took significant, baleful looks from both He Qi and Er Tai that prevented Xiao Hu and Er Kang from crowding into Zi Wei's room while she was being checked for injuries, and the emperor was still present.

He Qi was thankful that Ling Fei did eventually convince Huang Ah Ma to leave once they had determined that though Zi Wei was in significant pain, she would live and eventually recover. Their backs had barely turned before Xiao Hu and Er Kang both rushed into check in on Zi Wei.

"I am well, really," Zi Wei tried to reassure them weakly. "Don't worry."

He Qi thought her sister was probably wasting her breath, which she barely had left to begin with, to try and reassuring either men. She could also see that Er Kang was desperate for some time alone with Zi Wei, so she placed a hand on Xiao Hu's shoulder.

"Come on, let's go outside."

"But…" Xiao Hu started, but then, seeing the expression on Er Kang's face, he sighed and reluctantly followed He Qi outside.

 ***/***

"I'm sorry, Zi Wei, I should have protected you better," He Qi said the next day, when Zi Wei had finally woken from what was clearly restless sleep, but sleep nonetheless. Jin Suo was not letting her leave her bed, so He Qi decided she would keep her company. She could tell that Zi Wei was glad for her presence too, because Jin Suo, though still standing by the bed, was less wont to fuss when He Qi was there.

"You must not blame yourself," Zi Wei said. "Even if you had been there, you would not have been able to do anything to stop Huang Hou from taking me away."

"No, but still, I feel like I should have done more." He Qi smoothed the blanket over Zi Wei, her heart somehow heavier than ever. "I feel, Jin Suo, that you must blame me…"

"No," Jin Suo answered with a sniffle. She had been in varying levels of tears since the day before. "Xiaojie is right, even you could not have done anything against Huang Hou."

"Maybe this wasn't as brilliant an idea as we thought," He Qi said ruefully. "I knew bringing you two into the palace would attract attention, but I thought I could handle it. I should have known that with me involved, Huang Hou's dislike of me would mean that she would pay that much more attention and be harsher."

"Why does Huang Hou seem to dislike you so much?" Zi Wei asked. "I cannot understand it. You are the very image of a dutiful daughter."

He Qi sighed. "If I were a boy, it would be because I threaten Shi Er Ah Ge's position."

"But you're not."

"No, that would be the normal reason for such dislike in the palace. Huang Hou's reason for not liking me is more heartbreaking."

"Heartbreaking?" both Zi Wei and Jin Suo asked, though in different tones. Zi Wei was simply intrigued, while it was clear from the way Jin Suo stared at that this was the last adjective she would have thought to attribute to Huang Hou's attitude.

"Huang Hou had a son, just a month before I was born, Wu Ah Ge," He Qi explained. "Then when we were three, an illness was spreading in the palace. Both Wu Ah Ge and I caught it, but I survived. He did not. Of course she hates me for it."

"But it was hardly anything that you could have helped!" Jin Suo exclaimed.

"No, but she thinks by living, I have taken life from her son." He Qi shook her head mournfully. "It is not rational, but it is difficult to blame her for thinking it."

Jin Suo did not seem to agree, but then Jin Suo was like Xiao Hu in that she looked at the world so much more simply than the palace allowed. To Jin Suo, love was love and hate was hate, black and white were separate. He Qi could see by Zi Wei's contemplative expression that she was beginning to see the maze of complicated feelings that was tied to every relationship in the palace, where every hatred was laced with heartbreak and broken dreams. Part of He Qi wished Zi Wei did not have to think of it, but another part of her would rather that, if Zi Wei was going to try and find her place in this family, at least she was aware of the dangers.

She reached over and took Zi Wei's hand. "Er Tai was right that Huang Hou is taking her dislike of me out on you, because I have made my concern for you too clear. I should have seen it coming and I am sorry I did not. Unfortunately, when we finally manage to have Huang Ah Ma acknowledge you, Huang Hou would probably still carry on that association to me over, and would not like her much better then, either. I can only hope that you prepare yourself for all that entails."

 ***/***

Huang Hou, it seemed, was not the only person who had noticed He Qi's marked interest in Zi Wei. Her father had seen it too, because later that afternoon, he called her to Qian Qing Gong.

"You seem to like Zi Wei a lot." It was not a question, and it was not something He Qi wished to deny. They were trying to get Huang Ah Ma to take notice of Zi Wei, after all. Of course, He Qi would have hoped for a different way than this.

"I do, Huang Ah Ma."

Her father gave her a searching look. "Enough to risk offending Huang Hou twice now to defend her? I did speak to Huang Hou again yesterday after I left Jing Yang Gong. She was very displeased at how you rushed into Kun Ning Gong the day before and all but accused her of kidnapping to her face."

He Qi took a few moments to consider how to answer this rather pointed question. "Well, about that, Zi Wei is my maid, Huang Ah Ma, and as such, I am responsible for her. I am not a child anymore. If Huang Hou has any problem with her, I hope that she could at least discuss it with me first, instead of striding in to punish her."

"Her method was harsh, but she is Huang Hou, such is her prerogative, He Qi. When you are married, you can run your household as you wish and claim exclusive rights. However, as long as you are still in the palace, even you are under Huang Hou's rule, never mind your maids. I know Zi Wei was badly hurt, and that is enough reason for me to intervene on your behalf yesterday. But if it were anything less, then you would have committed great offense against Huang Hou yesterday. No matter what, you would do well to refrain, in the future, from bursting into Kun Ning Gong like that again. You do understand, don't you?"

"Of course, I am sorry, Huang Ah Ma, I was too emotional this time around."

Qian Long sighed and still did not look appeased by her words. "You do not usually act this rashly, Daughter. What happened?"

"To own the truth, as you say, I do like Zi Wei a lot. And I feel…protective of her."

"Why?"

"She is not like Xiao Shun or Gui Hua, who grew up here and know how to navigate life in the palace," He Qi replied slowly. "Zi Wei and Jin Suo come from a life outside the palace, where maybe they were poor, but they lived with more freedom and less pressure and scrutiny. It was I who wanted to bring them into the palace, then I should be the one to help them and take care of them when they run into trouble."

"And what does the fact that you wanted to bring them into the palace had to do with the fact that apparently Zi Wei is Xiao Hu's sworn sister?"

"Well, it started because Xiao Hu asked Er Tai to check in on them. Fu Fujin then took a liking to them and brought them home. After I met them, I began to like them too, and I thought Xiao Hu would take less rash actions if they were in the palace and taken care of."

"Indeed? And is Xiao Hu's vested interest in them only because Zi Wei is his sworn sister?" Qian Long asked sternly.

"Of course!" He Qi exclaimed, firmly. "Huang Ah Ma, I would not – they are still under my care, I cannot allow anything – even for Xiao Hu – "

Her father gave her a sceptical look.

"Huang Ah Ma, I know I am young and know little of the world, but I understand that much. I swear to you, even if Xiao Hu had any designs…Zi Wei is sensible and level-headed. She knows the line. And surely you can see that Xiao Hu does not…"

"Xiao Hu does act like he is oblivious of the world," Qian Long admitted. "Sometimes I wonder how much of it is an act."

He Qi felt it was probably prudent for her to not enter that particular discussion.

"I hope you do have things in control as you say, He Qi. But perhaps, in the future, try not to put yourself in a position to offend Huang Hou for your servants. She already looks on the lot of you – Xiao Hu included – with all sort of unsavoury speculation. Do not let there be any truth to it."

"Of course there won't be, Huang Ah Ma," she said. "But I cannot allow harm to fall on Zi Wei or Jin Suo either."

"You know Huang Hou can make life very difficult for you if you push her past her limits, He Qi."

"It matters not. Zi Wei's safety is worth it."

"Is it?" her father asked, raising an eyebrow in disbelief. "Why do you like her so well? Surely she cannot mean more to you than those who have served you since childhood?"

"She is…different from Xiao Shun and Gui Hua, Huang Ah Ma. Xiao Shun and Gui Hua are very good to me, and I can never do without them. But I suppose…Zi Wei can provide the kind of literary conversations that Xiao Shun and Gui Hua cannot always give."

The emperor nodded thoughtfully. "She helped Xiao Hu with copying The Commonwealth of Great Unity, did she not? Xiao Hu told me. He also tells me, she is well versed in all the scholarly arts, is that true?"

"Huang Ah Ma has seen her handwriting, surely you already know the answer."

"Her handwriting is very elegant. How intriguing for a palace maid."

"I am not ashamed to say that her performance on the qin is superior to mine."

Her father laughed heartily at this. "That is not a difficult feat, He Qi. You would play better if you practiced, but you have never enjoyed the qinenough to devote your time."

He Qi only smiled. "When Huang Ah Ma has time, you must come to Jing Yang Gong. I am sure Zi Wei will be happy to play for you. She does play beautifully; you would not regret it."

"So because she can talk books with you that you like her," Qian Long said, looking like things were beginning to dawn on him. He Qi did not mind that he still did not know the actual, crucial reason. At least if he thought he understood, he would question He Qi's interest less, and pay more attention to Zi Wei herself more. "I have always imagined that Er Tai acted as your intellectual partner on that score."

"Well, he has been, but he is also not a young woman, Huang Ah Ma. There are things we will never agree on, and perhaps that fuel for debate is exciting but sometimes it is gratifying to have someone who shares my perspective of the texts."

"I see."

He Qi hesitated for a long moment, wondering if she dared say it. Then, "I have known her for such a short time, but Huang Ah Ma, the truth is, sometimes I feel as close to Zi Wei as if she were my own sister."

She held her breath, waiting for her father's reaction.

Her father huffed. "Really, He Qi. I am beginning to see that perhaps Xiao Hu is a bad influence on you."

"Perhaps, but I am being sincere."

"I know. Be careful, He Qi. It is not a bad thing that you hold your maid in such esteem, but I will repeat, the more obvious you make your sentiment known, the more suspicious Huang Hou will be. Do not let your affection be to Zi Wei's detriment in the end."

"He Qi thanks Huang Ah Ma for the reminder and will endeavour to apply Huang Ah Ma's teaching."

 ***/***

His conversation with He Qi only somewhat reassured Qian Long. He still could not forget the conversation he had with Huang Hou once Zi Wei was rescued. He had set out to reprimand her for her harsh treatment of the maid, but for all her blunt words, Huang Hou did say some things that made him think.

"Do you not hear the way the servants talk, Huang Shang?"

"What do they say?"

"They say that there is something unclear, improper between Wu Ge Ge and Xiao Hu."

"How dare they! Who has been saying this?" he shouted, furious that such allegation could be made of his daughter.

"Huang Shang, surely you see how Xiao Hu has been causing chaos in the palace ever since he arrived. I know I cannot interfere with his upbringing but I hope it is still my place to worry for Wu Ge Ge. Huang Shang, surely you cannot tolerate how often she is at Shu Fang Zhai. Even if it were all innocent, do you think the mouths of the world will allow it to be? I have even heard that Xiao Hu was impertinent enough to invite Ge Ge to indulge in drinks with him at Jing Yang Gong after dark. Now, with those two maids, Jing Yang Gong is about as lawless as Shu Fang Zhai."

Qian Long forced himself to appear calm and think rationally. "Xiao Hu is admittedly lacking in his understand of propriety, but I believe he does not mean harm. I also trust that He Qi has a good head on her shoulders."

Huang Hou was hardly appeased by his words, and even Qian Long, as he said them, could not help the nagging feeling at the back of his mind that he must get to the bottom of this. He did not wish to think there was any truth to Huang Hou's innuendoes at all, and he did not doubt He Qi's sense of propriety. However, Huang Hou was also not the type to make up malicious rumours from nothing; there must have been something that triggered these insinuations. Qian Long truly hoped that it really was something completely innocent all along.

A few nights later, he made his way towards Jing Yang Gong.


	5. my sister, she's dazzling the room

**Chapter 5: my sister, she's dazzling the room**

The night was quiet, and in Jing Yang Gong's courtyard, the stillness was only broken by the melancholy sound of a qin. It was not He Qi's playing, because she only ever grudgingly learnt the qin, and when she practiced at all, it was with technical pieces. The mournful ballad that seemed to lament the fate of the world required the player to pour in their soul, something that the qin had never enticed He Qi into doing.

The music ended, and the player sighed. Outside, Qian Long couldn't help but sigh as well.

"Who's there?" He Qi's voice rang out warily, but the door remained closed.

Qian Long pushed it open and entered the room. "It is just me."

"Huang Ah Ma!" He Qi exclaimed as she and Zi Wei and Jin Suo rose to greet him. "Huang Ah Ma jixiang!"

"Rise."

"It is late, what are you doing here?" He Qi asked, coming over to support him. "And why did not have yourself announced?"

"I do not have much to do tonight, so I took a walk. The sound of the music drew me in." Qian Long looked to where Zi Wei stood by the qin. "That was your playing?"

"Yes, Huang Shang."

"He Qi said you played beautifully. She did not exaggerate."

Zi Wei's blush glowed in the candle light. "Ge Ge is too kind."

He Qi only smiled and did not say anything, not wishing to interrupt the first proper conversation between her father and Zi Wei. She led him to a seat and stood quietly beside him while Zi Wei poured him tea.

"Huang Shang, this is Bi Luo Chun tea from West Lake. I heard Ge Ge said you are particularly fond of this tea. This tea is made with the dew collected from lotus leaves at dawn, and I have chosen only the youngest tea leaves, to ensure that the tea is at its most fragrant."

Qian Long took a sip and nodded. "This is good tea. But then I cannot expect any less. He Qi is like me in being fond of tea and particular about it too. It is no wonder that you have learnt to prepare it with care in her palace."

Zi Wei thanked the emperor with a curtsy and a small smile of pleasure. He Qi was more than happy to see the budding conversation between them go well, and smiled too.

"That song you sang, will you sing it again from the beginning?" Qian Long asked.

Zi Wei sat down to oblige him. He Qi, having heard the song before, spent the duration watching her father. She could see the sympathy pain and regret pass his face, lingering until even after the last note had ended. For Zi Wei, she was glad that the song unearthed these emotions in him, but for herself, for her own mother, whose spirit she also recognised in the song, He Qi could not help but regret. But that was not the purpose of tonight. Her mother was gone, and so was Zi Wei's, but here He Qi was, enjoying the full comforts of her father's love, while Zi Wei could not. This night should be about Zi Wei, and she had to try to not let it become about herself, even in her head.

"Who taught you to play?" Qian Long asked.

"My mother," Zi Wei answered. Then, quickly she amended her answer, "Replying Huang Shang, it was your servant's mother – "

The emperor waved his hand generously. "Xiao Hu says you are his sworn sister, it is clear that his informality has left its mark. It matters not. I wish to be relaxed tonight, just speak normally."

"Yes, Huang Shang. It was my mother who taught me to play."

"And where is your mother now? How came she to let you become a palace maid?"

"My mother…" Zi Wei started, then glanced at He Qi. She only nodded encouragingly. "My mother has passed away."

Qian Long nodded in understanding. Then, he asked, "And the song, who wrote it?"

"My mother wrote it, Huang Shang."

"The words are beautiful. Your mother must be a gifted poet. But it is so sad."

And you have no idea, He Qi thought. How it must hurt Zi Wei, to stand in front of him, and talk of her mother, and he having no idea just how close to home the song was. She could not help but hold her breath a little as she waited for Zi Wei to reply, wondering how she would.

"My mother…my mother was thinking of my father when she wrote the song. My father had to leave my mother…to pursue his career…and then lost touch."

"You must have had a difficult life then. I think if your father knew your mother had waited for him for so long, he would be happy."

As much as He Qi loved her father, as he said this, she couldn't help but feel a sense of injustice for every woman who had ever waited for him, including her mother and Zi Wei's. Her father had countless women who longed for him…how much did he really appreciate their sacrifice? If he did, they would not have waited so long in so much hopelessness.

"Did your mother ever see your father again?" he asked, cutting through He Qi's unbidden bitter thoughts, despite her best efforts.

"No. My mother never saw him again."

"It is a pity," Qian Long lamented. "It is too often that a young couple must part, and yet how many could really promise to be together again?"

Zi Wei was quiet for a moment, before saying, her voice barely above a whisper, but it was silent enough in the room that she could still be heard, "My parents' parting was so suddenly, and they never thought it would last so long. But before she died, my mother said…"

She stopped, looking at Qian Long.

"But perhaps Huang Shang would not wish to be burdened…"

"No, go on."

"She said, she waited her entire life, regretted her entire life, missed her entire life, and hated him her entire life, but she still thanked Heaven for giving her someone worth waiting for, worth regretting, worth missing and worth hating. Otherwise, life would be like a dry well, with no substance."

"Your mother is a woman of great depth and I admire her love for her husband. Your father has wronged a great woman," Qian Long observed, painfully oblivious to the irony of his words.

Zi Wei merely looked down, as if she was afraid she would meet He Qi's eyes and betray herself. However, Qian Long seemed to finally notice that he and Zi Wei were having the monopoly on the conversation.

"He Qi? Why are you so quiet?"

"I – I just – " To her horror, she was beginning to tear up.

"What's the matter?" her father asked, surprised.

"I own I cannot help but feel sad for Zi Wei's mother. And maybe…if I dare…for the limits the world place on women in general. Men have the choice to ask a woman to wait, to forget to return to her, but a woman never has the choice to refuse. Sometimes it feels as if everything a woman can do is wait, wait until they are old, until death for a person who never arrives. And then at the end of the day, she must convince herself that she should be happy with the lot, but how does one know the difference if one never knew any other choice?"

He Qi did not know what caused her to say this much to her father; she had never dared speak so plainly, and she was half afraid he would take offense. Perhaps, coming from anyone else, perhaps on another night, he would have, but in that moment, he only looked at her thoughtfully. "You speak your mother's mind, and that of the inner palace," he observed quietly, and He Qi thought she could sense some guilty regret in his words.

"I – Huang Ah Ma, please forgive me," she said softly.

"No…" A long, melancholy sigh escaped the emperor's lips. "Even a man has things he cannot decide for himself, that are out of his control. A man's ambition is always far afield, and sometimes simple things cannot tie him down. Falling in love is easy, so he loves many things – the world, the woman, the ambitions, the dreams – but in the end, he needs to make a choice. To leave something behind. And sometimes that has to be his happiness, because everything else is so much bigger…"

He Qi was not surprised that he missed her point entirely, but she was not hurt by it. It was too much to expect that her father, the man around whom the world revolved, would see from where the women he had in abundance stood. He spoke these words defensively, which meant that at least some part of him, perhaps he did not even realise it himself, did internalise her implied criticisms. Perhaps, in time, he would feel it more. Perhaps, one day, when he knew who Zi Wei truly was, he would finally understand the significance of this entire conversation.

"I have not had such an honest talk with anyone in a long time," Qian Long said when both Zi Wei and He Qi were too lost in their own thoughts and internal lamentations to think of a coherent response.

Zi Wei snapped out of her reverie and seemed to have decided that this was enough heavy subject for the night. She tried to change the subject and offered the emperor some late-night snack. After a bowl of congee, Qian Long was more awake.

"Ge Ge said you are also proficient at weiqi. Is that true?"

"Ge Ge is too kind to me," Zi Wei said bashfully. "I dare not own to such praise."

Qian Long laughed. "Before hearing you tonight, I could easily think Ge Ge was too easily impressed by your music, because it is not her strength. But weiqi is a different thing. She would not praise you if you were not truly good at it. Besides, I have seen your calligraphy. I have now listened to your music. I do not think Ge Ge would have exaggerated."

"I would not dare, to you, Huang Ah Ma," He Qi only said with a smile.

"Tell me, have you played with Ge Ge?" Qian Long asked.

"I have, Huang Shang."

"And what is the scoreboard like?"

"I cannot measure to Ge Ge's skills," Zi Wei said. "Out of six games, I have only managed to win one and draw two."

"I'm still trying to prove that she let me win at least one of the other three," He Qi said.

"You have no place to accuse people of deliberately losing, He Qi," Qian Long said, laughing. "I still need to remind you to stop doing it yourself. Zi Wei, anyone who manages to draw against He Qi is already formidable. I really think I should see for myself."

At that moment, the emperor's eunuch, Xiao Lu Zi, came in. "Huang Shang, it is midnight."

"Do not ruin my mood! Go wait outside. Come, He Qi, bring out the weiqi board."

He Qi hesitated for a moment. Daughterly feelings told her that she should echo Xiao Lu Zi's reminder that it was late, but she did not wish to cut the night short for Zi Wei either. In the end, it was obvious that it would be a waste to let go of her father's good mood, so she went and fetched the weiqi board.

Weiqi carried them until the sun rose. Zi Wei narrowly lost three times before the emperor ordered her to stop trying to lose, and in the end, Zi Wei managed to beat him by one move.

"Your skills are indeed excellent," Qian Long observed, "though Ge Ge seemed to have passed her habit of deliberately losing over to you." Turning to He Qi, he added, "Though I am surprised you just watched so many matches. Usually you'd be itching to play by now."

"Huang Ah Ma seemed to enjoy playing with Zi Wei so much, I did not wish to interrupt."

"Next time, I should like to see the two of you play together. It would be exciting if nothing else. Well, He Qi, what do you say?"

"If Huang Ah Ma wish to see Zi Wei and I play each other, then we can only set a time. I can promise I will not try to lose, but Zi Wei should promise so too."

"Perhaps if you were to both try to lose to each other, the winner would be the one who does manage it in the end," Qian Long said with a laugh.

At that moment, the rest of the servants of Jing Yang Gong walked and hastily greeted the emperor when they saw him.

"Is it morning already?" he asked, surprised. "What time is it?"

"Replying to Huang Shang, is the hour of the dragon," Xiao Shun said.

"Huang Ah Ma, it is time for court!" He Qi exclaimed, just as Ling Fei walked in with the emperor's court robes.

"Huang Shang, why did you not let the servants know that you were here? We were looking all over for you," Ling Fei said.

"I lost track of time, playing weiqi with Zi Wei. But it is good that you are here with my court robes."

The whole of Jing Yang Gong was suddenly alighted with activity, getting the emperor ready for court. Only after he had departed in his usual fanfare, did He Qi and Zi Wei look at each other, smiling.

 ***/***

No one was happier than Xiao Hu to hear of Zi Wei's night of bonding with her father, even if he had no idea he was her father. He was less happy when Qian Long's delight with Zi Wei caused him to come up with entirely the wrong idea.

"You mentioned that Zi Wei was your sworn sister, how did you meet her?" the emperor asked when the two of them were having lunch together at Qian Qing Gong the next day.

"I met her here, in Beijing, after she – after I arrived here from Jinan. She's from Shandong too, you know," Xiao Hu said, watching his father's reaction closely, but the emperor did not look like he made any useful connection between Zi Wei and Shandong yet.

"How came she to be in Beijing?"

"Her…her family fell on hard time and she…came to Beijing to escape famine," Xiao Hu answered, adlibbing in Liu Qing and Liu Hong's story for Zi Wei's. "You know, her family's situation is a bit…like mine."

Qian Long nodded thoughtfully. "Yes, she told me a little bit about it yesterday. No wonder you two were drawn together. It is always easier for people with similar stories to sympathise with each other." Here, he paused and looked at Xiao Hu, as if trying to figure something out. Then, he asked, "Do you really like her?"

"Yes, Zi Wei is amazing!" Xiao Hu said, grinning widely. "Wu Ge Ge told me that you heard Zi Wei play the qin and weiqi. Isn't she so talented?"

Qian Long nodded and smiled at Xiao Hu's enthusiasm. "If you like her so much, I wonder why she is at Jing Yang Gong."

Xiao Hu sighed dramatically. "I wanted to bring her to Shu Fang Zhai, but Wu Ge Ge wouldn't let me!"

"I suppose your sister means well for Zi Wei," Qian Long said. "But if you do like Zi Wei so much and would treat her well, there is no harm in her serving at Shu Fang Zhai."

This made Xiao Hu jump up with joy, nearly up-ending their entire lunch table. "Huang Ah Ma, do you mean it?" he cried.

"Of course," Qian Long said, shaking his head, a little exasperatedly at his son's energy. Then, more sternly, he added, "Of course, you cannot let her be your principal wife, but as your maid or later even your concubine, you would still have her by your side."

That deflated Xiao Hu all too quickly. He stopped smiling and only stared at the emperor, horrified. "What?"

Qian Long mistook took his shock for disappointment about not being able to give a higher status to Zi Wei. He said patiently, "You are my son, and your principal wife must be someone of rank, from a noble family. It is a pity that Zi Wei was born a commoner. With her talents, she would be a worthy wife."

Xiao Hu continued to gape. It took several tries but finally, he managed to find his voice and blurt out, dismayed, "Huang Ah Ma, I don't want to marry Zi Wei!"

Now it was the emperor's turn to be surprised. "You don't?"

"NO!" Xiao Hu nearly shouted. "What gave you that idea?"

"You sing her praises often, Xiao Hu," Qian Long said, as if that explained everything.

"Because she is my sister!"

"Just your sister?"

"YES!"

Qian Long looked at him in bafflement for a long moment, but eventually he just waved Xiao Hu towards his chair. "All right, all right, sit down. So you do not want to marry Zi Wei. It is a pity, she might be able to keep you in line."

"She's my sister," Xiao Hu repeated, in a more normal volume. Then, his eyes lighted up as if coming up with a new idea. "But Huang Ah Ma, if you really think Zi Wei is so worthy, you can adopt her as your daughter! That way she'd really be my sister!"

Qian Long was both amused and annoyed by this suggestion. He slapped the table and said, "Do you think the emperor can just adopt children left and right?"

Xiao Hu pouted. "It was only an idea."

"It is a preposterous idea!" Qian Long snapped. "Eat your food."

*/*

After lunch, Xiao Hu went to Jing Yang Gong. Entering the receiving hall, he threw himself down on a chair.

"What happened?" He Qi asked, walking into the room.

"What have you done?" Jin Suo asked, which earned her a glare from Xiao Hu.

"I haven't done anything. I had lunch with Huang Ah Ma. And he – urgh, can you believe it – he actually asked if I wanted to marry Zi Wei."

"No!" Jin Suo cried, horrified, while Zi Wei gasped, "What?"

He Qi just felt like there was something choking her as her heart sank, until Xiao Hu said his next words.

"Of course, I told him it was a horrible idea."

"You didn't mention Er Kang, did you?" He Qi forced herself to ask warily.

"No, of course not! Give me some credit! I just told Huang Ah Ma that Zi Wei is just my sister."

"And he accepted that?"

"Yes. At least, he dropped the subject," Xiao Hu said.

He Qi allowed herself to draw a slow breath in relief. Then, she couldn't help but tense up again as Zi Wei continued to look distressed.

"Zi Wei? Are you okay?" He Qi asked. "Are you not happy that Xiao Hu said that? Did you want – "

"What? No! No, I – of course not. Xiao Hu and I are brother and sister, that is all," Zi Wei said. "I just…why would Huang Shang even think about that?"

"Well, it is quite normal for princes and young masters to have maids who live in rooms connecting to theirs and a concubine or two before marrying an official wife," He Qi said. "Huang Ah Ma has a simple view of relationship between men and women. It is normal for him to have drawn this inaccurate conclusion after realising how much Xiao Hu cared about you."

"Do you think Huang Shang is the only person who thinks this?" Jin Suo asked, looking more panicked with each of He Qi's words.

"I – "

"Probably not," Zi Wei said. She was flustered a moment earlier, but now she just sounded calm. Somehow it managed to perturb He Qi even more. A dark shadow seemed to have fallen over Zi Wei's face as she closed her eyes and shook her head slightly. "People look into situations they do not understand and see what they want to see. There is little we can do to change their mind once they have made it up. It is all right, Jin Suo. Do not worry. I am used to it."

"But it is not the same, Xiaojie!" Jin Suo said, nearly in tears, more distressed than before.

"Zi Wei, I know you speak of more than just the current situation, but you do not have to be used to it," He Qi said, taking her hand. "We can do something to rectify this, to – "

"To do what?" Zi Wei asked her, still as calm as before. "Ge Ge, you cannot tell me you do not understand how toxic words are as weapons, especially against something as fragile as female reputation. The more you draw attention to it, the more you protest, the more real the rumours become."

He Qi turned away and closed her eyes, feeling defeated. She understood, of course. Malicious words were the staple weapon in the war of the inner palace, after all. "I'm sorry, Zi Wei," she whispered, unable to help feeling she should have been able to do more to prevent the current situation.

Zi Wei squeezed her hand and gave her a small smile. "No, please don't be sorry. It is not your doing. I did think about this possibility before I came to the palace, and I was prepared for it. I just hope, if we finally achieve our goal, once everything is explained, we can let the reality speak for itself."

"Who cares what people think!" Xiao Hu said. "Zi Wei and I know that we are just brother and sister."

"Exactly," Zi Wei said with a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes, ignoring the fact that Xiao Hu completely missed the gravity of the situation.

He Qi thought about protesting more, but Zi Wei's expression clearly indicated she did not want to pursue the subject, at least not with Xiao Hu still there. Still, He Qi had to turn to Xiao Hu and said seriously, "Despite that, we do have to be more careful in the future. When there are other people around, you must take care not to treat Zi Wei any differently than how you would treat Xiao Shun or Gui Hua. I know you don't care about the rumours, but they do damage Zi Wei and if we can prevent or lessen that, we must."

"That's right, that's right!" Jin Suo jumped in. "Perhaps in the future, you shouldn't come here alone anymore!"

Xiao Hu looked ready to revolt at that suggestion, but despite her words, Zi Wei did not say anything in protest of Jin Suo and He Qi's suggestions either. In the end, Xiao Hu had to reluctantly agree to be more careful in his coming and goings from Jing Yang Gong and in his actions around Zi Wei to prevent people from construing that there was more to their relationship than there really was.

 ***/***

Amid the rumours, which He Qi had a sneaking suspicion had their source at Kun Ning Gong, it seemed almost a relief that the emperor was planning a plain-clothes inspection trip the south, and was prepared to take all of them with him, including Zi Wei.

It would, at least, take them away from the eyes and ears of the palace. Perhaps by the time they came back, the palace would have forgotten all about a minor prince and his supposed relationship with a random palace maid.

Of course, their excitement about the trip was tempered by the fact that they had to help Xiao Hu memorise the Old War Song as a condition from the emperor in letting him go on the trip. Still, if they all managed to accompany the emperor, the trip was an excellent opportunity to show Zi Wei in her best light in front of the emperor in a more relaxed environment.

Qian Long, He Qi, Xiao Hu, Zi Wei, and the Fu brothers were gathered in the gardens, discussing the plans for the trip when the emperor asked, "He Qi, are you happy to be accompanying me on this trip?"

"Of course, Huang Ah Ma, it is my honour," she said, smiling widely, still thinking about the chances that the trip could bring for Zi Wei rather than herself.

"They say one should not keep grown daughters in the house," the emperor remarked casually, making He Qi's smile freeze on her face. "Perhaps you are getting restless and I should find you a husband."

"Huang Ah Ma…" she protested weakly, determined to not look either the way of Er Kang or Er Tai. Both brothers were clearly trying to remain absolutely still and keep a neutral look on their faces.

Oh why did her father have to start thinking about his children's marriages all at once like this!

"Yes, yes, I see your show of modesty, but you are quite grown, He Qi, and I cannot keep you much longer." Suddenly turning to Er Kang, the emperor said, "Er Kang, how would you feel if I betroth Wu Ge Ge to you?"

He Qi had never wanted the ground to open up and swallow her more, and she didn't know what was more mortifying, Zi Wei looking like she wanted to faint or Er Kang going deathly white.

"Huang Ah Ma, can we not discuss this right now?" He Qi managed to squeak.

Qian Long, the other hand, looked with delight from He Qi's flushed face to the way Er Tai was staring at her, and only laughed.

"All right, all right, we can talk about it later. Er Kang, what are your plans for the inspection trip?"

 ***/***

"Why? Why would Huang Ah Ma bring this up just as we prepare to go on an extended trip?" He Qi muttered to herself when the party in the garden had broken up and she and Zi Wei had returned to Jing Yang Gong.

Zi Wei approached her hesitantly. "Are you all right?"

He Qi whirled around. "Am I all right? Are you all right? Huang Ah Ma just spoke of marrying me to the man you love."

Zi Wei didn't answer, and just looked down at the ground sadly. "He really is more your match anyway," she said in a voice so tiny that He Qi strained to hear it.

"What on earth do you mean?" He Qi asked, staring at her, astounded.

"You are a princess, he is one of the emperor's most treasured subjects. His mother already told me…he has long been chosen by the emperor to marry a princess…"

"Zi Wei!" He Qi said, cutting her off before she could dig herself deeper into this hole of self-pity. "I will try and not point out that you are also a princess, because I know you will have plenty of ways to undercut that. I will just say, in terms of my feelings, you have nothing to fear from me."

Zi Wei was still refusing to look at her.

"Please, Zi Wei, look at me."

She finally did lift her head, and He Qi couldn't help a soft sigh. She went over and took Zi Wei's hands. "I am serious. I have never considered Er Kang to be a possibility. But now, thinking about it…I admit, this Huang Ah Ma's words today shouldn't have taken me so by surprise."

"What do you mean?"

"You were right. It's always been…a kind of assumption with Huang Ah Ma that I would marry one of the Fu brothers," He Qi admitted. "Huang Ah Ma has never said out loud which one. Obviously, Er Kang has seniority, but I think Huang Ah Ma has gotten into his head that I might prefer Er Tai. He must be testing the three of us earlier."

"And do you – "

Before Zi Wei could finish her sentence, there was a knock at the door, and a moment later, Gui Hua stepped in and handed He Qi a note.

"It's from Er Tai," she told Zi Wei as she unfolded it.

This is hardly a good time for me to show up at your palace, so I have to resort to this. One word from you is all that is needed. I will declare myself and solve this problem for you, Zi Wei and my brother. I await your response in the garden. You know where.

"What does Er Tai say?" Zi Wei asked when He Qi just stared at the note.

"He…he will offer himself for me," she stammered in reply, "which would solve the problem for you and Er Kang."

"Do you not like that solution?"

He Qi didn't reply, and just rushed out the door. "I have to go speak to Er Tai."

"Should I come with you?" Zi Wei asked after her.

"No, no," she called back, clearly distracted.

 ***/***

He Qi found both Fu brothers in the garden. They were secluded from the path by the rock structures, but even then, He Qi waited to make sure there was no one in the vicinity before speaking.

"We cannot possibly marry," she said finally to Er Tai.

"We cannot?" he repeated carefully, while Er Kang stared at her, startled.

"No!" He Qi exclaimed. "We've always laughed about this, remember?"

A strange expression that He Qi did not immediately understand – and refused to think too deeply about – crossed Er Tai's face. "Of course, we have laughed about it. But Ge Ge, you know that it was always under the understanding that in the end, we might not be given a choice in the matter."

"Huang Ah Ma will listen to me, when I tell him I do not wish to marry Er Kang," He Qi said, with more confidence than she felt.

"Ge Ge, we were all surprised at the timing, but with some thoughts, surely you see that what Huang Shang said today was a test," Er Kang said gently. "He mentioned me first, because I am older, but it was clear that he was giving you the opportunity to choose Er Tai instead."

He Qi opened her mouth, but couldn't immediately think of anything to say that would not be cruel to both. She swallowed the words and looked away.

"I am afraid, Ge Ge, Huang Shang will have a hard time believing you would not marry either of us," Er Kang continued, when after a long silence, she still said nothing.

"But I have never wished to marry either of you!" He Qi exclaimed, frustrated and unable to help herself this time. "And neither you have ever wanted to marry me, either!"

The brothers exchanged a look that seemed to send He Qi's heart plummeting to somewhere around her ankles.

"Right?" she asked, suddenly doubting herself now.

They were, for a moment, ominously quiet.

"Tell me I haven't been leading you both on all this time," she begged, close to tears.

"No, no, of course you have not," Er Tai said immediately. "But Huang Shang has never been subtle over the years. You must have known, at some point, Huang Shang would make his wishes known. Did you really never seriously think about it?"

He Qi turned away, her face flushing with discomfort. "There was once," she almost whispered, "when it wouldn't have been the worst idea in the world."

"But now, something has changed?" Er Kang asked, looking confused.

He Qi refused to meet the eyes of either of them, and again, was silent.

Then, Er Tai gave a sharp intake of breath in understanding. "Xiao Hu," he breathed.

"What?" his brother asked, startled.

He Qi's cheeks turned even a deeper red, giving her away.

"Wu Ge Ge, you cannot! He is your brother!" Er Kang exclaimed.

"Aren't we trying to turn that around?" she exclaimed, finally forced to speak. "Aren't we trying to get them to return to their proper places? He is not my brother and he has never been! Why do you think I dared – "

"Ge Ge," Er Kang said gently, for He Qi was in tears by now, "even if we manage that – by the time we manage that, Huang Shang would never allow such a match! You know that, do you not? By then, Xiao Hu would just be a commoner. How could Huang Shang be willing to accept such a match for you?"

He Qi turned her back to the brothers and stared out into the small pond a little way away. Of course, she knew all this. She knew what a pipe dream it all was. She just hated that, for a moment, she allowed herself to get lost in that silly romantic dream. Now, she couldn't seem to chase it away. Now, it has somehow become something she desperately wanted, and yet still knew, deep down, that she couldn't possibly ask for…

"You are right, of course," she said finally. Her voice was gravelly and she tried, unsuccessfully, to hide the fact that she was wiping away tears. "It is hopeless."

It took another moment, but then she finally turned around to face Er Tai with a forced smile. "You may go to Huang Ah Ma and ask him for my hand."

But Er Tai was only looking at her with concern.

"When I sent the note, I thought there was a good chance you would not mind such a marriage, Ge Ge, which was the reason I offered. But if you do mind so much, I cannot do it."

"It is the only way to solve this problem," she insisted.

"Even if we do this, there would be no guarantee that in the end, my brother and Zi Wei would be together. You would sacrifice your happiness for a small chance of Zi Wei's?"

"I would not be unhappy with you," she said, but her quivering lips told a different story.

It was to Er Tai's credit and proof of their friendship that he did not look offended at her lie. "A few months ago, you would have meant that, and I would believe you," he said softly. "But now, you cannot think I could pretend to believe you and go along with this attempt to deceive us both."

He Qi glanced at Er Kang, then turned back to Er Tai. "Zi Wei is my sister, and she has been through enough hardship in her life."

Er Kang sighed, but his words to her were spoken in kindness. "As much as I cannot think your…affection for Xiao Hu wise, I do not think Zi Wei would wish our happiness to be built on your discontent, either."

"But there is no other way to resolve this."

"There might be," Er Tai said. "We just have to stall Huang Shang. I believe a lot could be accomplished in this inspection trip. The whole company will be with each other from dawn to dusk. There will be plenty of chances for us to help Zi Wei and Huang Shang bond. Our chance of revealing the truth might be closer than ever. As long as no official announcement of your marriage is made in the meantime, we can still turn it around. I hardly think Huang Shang would make such an announcement public right before the inspection trip, anyway."

"That might be all well for myself and Zi Wei, but does not solve the issue of Xiao Hu's status when the truth comes to light, Er Tai," Er Kang pointed out solemnly.

"But Huang Shang also likes Xiao Hu very well," Er Tai pointed out, before He Qi could agree with Er Kang. "There might be a chance that he would not mind it as much as you fear. Isn't there a saying that dreams do come true? You should just be optimistic about it."

Er Kang sighed, and looked for a moment like he would argue more, but seeing the glimmer of hope on He Qi's face, he decided to not press the issue for the time being. Instead, he said, "What I am not optimistic about now is how we could teach Xiao Hu the Old War Song in a day."

"I have an idea," He Qi said. "But you'll have to execute it for me."

 ***/***

"So…Wu Ge Ge likes Xiao Hu," Er Kang said slowly later that night, when he and Er Tai had arrived back home. "Xiao Hu? Really? What is she thinking?"

"You're really that shocked?" Er Tai asked.

"And you are not?"

"The idea didn't take form until this afternoon, but it's been nagging at the back of my mind for a while now. Looking back, I don't know why I didn't see it earlier."

Er Kang stared at his brother, flabbergasted. "What on earth are you talking about?"

"I mean, at first, she was probably just nice to him because she shot him with an arrow. But afterwards…she must like him if she risks lying to Huang Shang for him."

"Well, yes, I thought she likes him, because he's supposed to be her brother."

"And yet he's not," Er Tai pointed out.

"Huang Shang will never agree to it, Er Tai," Er Kang said severely. "You know he would not. We may be doing her a disservice, not pressing the matter just now. What is the use of hope when it is false hopes?"

"What would you have had me do?" Er Tai asked. "If I had not given her hope, she would have insisted on sacrificing herself to solve this problem. I could not let her do that."

"There are worse fates than marrying you."

"Thank you, Brother," Er Tai said dryly.

"I do not mean it like that," Er Kang said exasperatedly. "I only meant, she really wouldn't be unhappy with you. It might not be what she wants now, but she could learn to grow used to it. She still cares for you, perhaps not in the same way, but enough that, in time, the two of you could still be happy."

Er Tai sighed. "Perhaps. But I really think a part of her would always wonder how much happier she could be if she had a chance with Xiao Hu. I am selfish enough, I think, that it would be unbearable. If she were to be with me, I would prefer it because of her own free will, because she truly wants it, not because she had no choice in the matter."

"Since when was she supposed to have a choice, anyway?"

"Well, maybe she should."

"You could have told her, you know," Er Kang said pointedly. "Instead of framing it like it was just a solution to get out of this situation, you could have just told her how you feel."

"And how do you think I feel?"

"If you try to tell me that you only have feelings of platonic friendship towards Wu Ge Ge, I shall not believe you," Er Kang said, staring at his brother.

Er Tai could not give an answer to that.

Er Kang sighed against his silence. "You do not have to say it, but I know it. The fact that you do not wish to allow her to live her life wondering what could have been, but would condemn yourself to the same says enough."

"I know her. She will be much happier if I do not say anything."

"And you think by saying nothing, she will never find out?" Er Kang asked, looking doubtful. "She might have not given it much thought before, but after today, do you not think she would? Once she starts looking, I am afraid, Brother, that there are clues enough that I would not be surprised if she picks up on your feelings regardless. She would be more upset then that you hid them from her at all."

"If she does ever mention it, I will come clean to her," Er Tai said. "But even then, I will not permit myself to be second best. In any case, considering she has confided in us her feelings elsewhere, do you think it is fair for me to put my own expectations on her?"

"Maybe she deserves to choose with all the facts in her hands," Er Kang said simply.

"But Brother, there is no choice. I have never been unavailable to her. She has already made another choice."

"Before today, she clearly thought that you find the idea of marrying her ludicrous. Which you do not. That's what I mean about the facts, Er Tai."

"And you think because I tell her I could allow myself to feel more for her than friendship, she would suddenly change her mind about Xiao Hu? Do you think Wu Ge Ge so disloyal?"

"It is not a matter of her loyalty," Er Kang pointed out. "It is the fact that Xiao Hu is entirely unsuitable for her. You and I know that. Huang Shang will make that very clear. Heaven knows Wu Ge Ge knows it too. We should not be encouraging this, Er Tai, not when it will hurt her much more down the road."

"I think…if she already feels so much that she could admit it, however unverbally, to us, then it would hurt regardless," Er Tai said quietly. "I would rather not be the one to deliver that hurt."

"Would you comfort her, when it comes, most likely at Huang Shang's order?"

"If she lets me," Er Tai said, understanding well that his brother meant a world of possibilities by the one word 'comfort'. "But for her sake, I would rather the heartbreak does not come."

 ***/***

In the end, He Qi's idea of teaching Xiao Hu the poem through sword techniques worked…for about two lines. It all went downhill from there. Fortunately, Xiao Hu was more audacious than most, and in the end, somehow managed to convince the Emperor to allow Zi Wei to recite a poem on his behalf. Zi Wei's recitation of Qian Long's own poem, full of passion, earned Xiao Hu a spot in the roster for the inspection trip.

He Qi and Zi Wei returned to Jing Yang Gong in high spirits. Only Jin Suo was quiet and unhappy, and Zi Wei soon found out why.

"Xiaojie, if you are going to accompany Huang Shang on this trip, please find a way to bring me with you," Jin Suo begged later that evening. "I have never been parted from you since I arrived at your house at eight years old. If you leave me behind, I don't know how I will pass the day. I am sure I won't be able to sleep or eat."

"Jin Suo, I don't want to be apart from you either. But I am going on this trip as Wu Ge Ge's maid. In Huang Shang's eyes, she has already made an extraordinary choice of bringing me, who has only been with her for such a short time, instead of Gui Hua or Xiao Shun, who has served her since childhood. We cannot pique Huang Shang's curiosity even further by trying to have you come along, as well. There would be no way to justify it."

Jin Suo looked unhappy and unconvinced. Before Zi Wei could even find the words to sooth her further, they heard the sound of a soft cough at the door. It opened to reveal He Qi, and it was obvious that she had overheard their conversation.

"Jin Suo, you shouldn't worry so much," He Qi said with a smile. "I promise you, I will take good care of Zi Wei, and will not allow any harm to come to her."

Jin Suo looked down, flushed. "Ge Ge, how could I impose on Ge Ge so much? After all, Xiaojie must appear to be your servant – "

"She must appear so, exactly!" He Qi exclaimed. "But we know who Zi Wei really is to me." She patted Jin Suo's hand reassuringly. "I'm not so high maintenance that your Xiaojie would suffer from having to wait on me. In fact, I would not expect her to wait on me at all!"

Jin Suo still looked distressed for a moment, but in the end, she curtsied. "Then I must trouble Ge Ge to take care of Xiaojie, and not let…Xiao Hu get her into trouble."

He Qi laughed. "Really, Jin Suo. What sort of trouble could Xiao Hu possibly get Zi Wei into?"

Jin Suo shrugged. "I don't know. He could get into all sorts of fights and make her suffer."

"Jin Suo!" Zi Wei admonished, which had little effect on the stubborn look on her maid's face.

He Qi shook her head and smiled. "We are all going on this trip with Huang Ah Ma. I doubt there will be much chance for Xiao Hu to pick reckless fights. Even if there were, Er Kang and Er Tai will be there, and should be able to keep him in line."

When Jin Suo still didn't look too convinced, He Qi heaved an exaggerated sigh.

"All right, all right. Don't worry. I, Wu Ge Ge, assure you, that your Xiaojie will be fine."

Jin Suo had little choice but to nod at that.

Zi Wei also gave Jin Suo a reassuring smile and took her hands. "And I solemnly promise you, I will take care of myself. I will not let myself be hurt, all right?"

"Then, how long you will all be gone?" Jin Suo asked.

"Huang Ah Ma said, about three months," He Qi said. "But it may depend on what happens on the road."

"Then," Jin Suo said to Zi Wei, "you must always remember something. If there is a chance along the way to tell the truth, you must make use of it. You must not worry so much that the opportunity slips."

Zi Wei nodded, tearing up. "I know."

The sight of the tears shining in Zi Wei's eyes was apparently more than Jin Suo could bear, because she pulled Zi Wei into a tight hug. "You must be careful, and take care of yourself."

"I know. And you must take care of yourself, as well."

When Jin Suo and Zi Wei finally broke apart, He Qi added, "And you must be careful in the palace, Jin Suo. Try not to go far from Jing Yang Gong without Xiao Shun or Gui Hua. The Empress won't want to make too much trouble for them. If she does make things difficult for you, don't hesitate to seek Ling Fei Niang Niang's help. All right?"

Jin Suo nodded. "Yes, I will remember your words."

 ***/***

Early summer was a good time to start their travels. The weather was fair, and they would also be leaving the bustle of busy Beijing, into the light breeze of the countryside. They all gathered early to prepare for the trip.

"There's an extra horse," Xiao Hu said as the carriage horses were being hitched.

"No, there's not," He Qi said. "That's my horse."

"You…are going to ride?"

"Yes, of course."

He stared at her.

"Why are you so shocked?"

"Well…I thought you'd be riding in the carriage with Huang Ah Ma, Zi Wei, Ji Shifu and me."

She laughed. "Just because you can't ride doesn't mean I cannot," she said in a teasing tone.

Before Xiao Hu could retort with a comeback, the door of the carriage opened.

"Actually, you may not, He Qi," the emperor said from his seat inside. "Come along, get into the carriage."

"Huang Ah Ma!" she exclaimed, dismayed.

Her father did not look fazed. "We are posing as Han merchants, He Qi. A wealthy Han young lady with bound feet would certainly not be riding a horse."

He Qi stared at him in disbelief. "Huang Ah Ma, I am sure that the moment I get off the carriage, no one could possibly remain under the impression that I have bound feet at all. So I don't see why I may not ride."

"Nevertheless, you may not."

"But – "

"This is not a discussion, He Qi. Get into the carriage. Xiao Hu, help your sister."

The emperor had given his word, and so the matter was decided, even if He Qi was far from happy about it. She begrudgingly took Xiao Hu's offered hand, but glared at him.

He did not look intimidated. Instead, he only gave her a wide, smug smile and a triumphant "Hah!"

She dug her nails into the back of his hand. That cut his glee short.

She tried not to notice that, behind them, Zi Wei gave a soft chuckle.

 ***/***

They stopped to water the horses just before noon on a grassy hill overlooking a vast lake. That was when the emperor expressed the wish to have a picnic. There was some question of where they would get the food for this endeavour, as they were currently nowhere near any sort of village where they could buy food.

"I saw earlier that there is a farm nearby," Zi Wei said, after they have vetoed the option of actually hunting for food. "But I think I should go. After all, if we are looking for something to eat, having you men go would not do."

"What about me?" He Qi asked.

"You are Xiaojie," Zi Wei said, smiling. "I am a servant girl. How could I let you go look for food?"

He Qi pursed her lips thoughtfully, then looped her arms around Zi Wei's. "Let us go together, anyway."

"Let us all five go together," Xiao Hu said. "After all, there will be a lot of things to carry!"

They returned to the lake some time later, laden with two chickens, a duck, vegetables, pots and pans, salt and oil and spices. A makeshift kitchen was soon set up. Zi Wei was in charge of most of the cooking, though Xiao Hu had claimed the two chickens. Zi Wei had set Er Kang to chopping wood and mending the fire, while Er Tai chopped the vegetable.

"Let me help," He Qi said, leaning to stoop down next to Zi Wei just as she dropped some vegetable into the wok of hot oil. The oil sizzled at the contact, which made He Qi squeal and jump away.

"Are you all right?" Zi Wei asked, half-worried, half-amused. "I'm sorry, I didn't realise you were there!"

"I'm fine, I'm fine. Just startled," He Qi said. "What can I do?"

"Erm…" Zi Wei looked around. "I think we're fine here, Xiaojie. I think Laoye would prefer if you go pour wine for him."

He Qi actually pouted, which made Er Kang and Er Tai chuckle, while Zi Wei turned away to hide a smile.

"Can you not reduce me to serving wine to Ah Ma and a bunch of old men?" she complained. "I don't want to be Xiaojie right now, okay?"

"Xiaojie, you can come and help me," Xiao Hu called from where he was kneeling, a little way away, next to a pot of hot water they had boiled to pluck the feathers off the poultry.

When He Qi stooped down next to him, he thrusted a feathered chicken wing at her, which made her yelp and pull away.

"Here, pluck," he said, grinning at her reaction.

He Qi's eyes were as wider as saucers. "What?"

"You can help me pluck the feathers off the chicken."

He Qi continued to stare at him.

"You do know we have to take the feathers off the chickens before we cook it?"

"Of course I know that," she scoffed. Still, she did not look like she would reach out and touch the bird any time soon. In fact, she was looking at it like it would come back to life and start plucking at her.

"You don't have to – "

"No, no, I want to help."

Xiao Hu laughed. "So, pluck."

"Right. Pluck." He Qi took a deep breath and gingerly pinched one of the chicken's wing feathers. She tugged. Nothing happened.

"Don't be afraid of it. It's dead, it can't hurt you anymore. If anything, you have to put some strength into, Xiaojie," Xiao Hu said, grinning. "The wing feather is the hardest to pull off."

He Qi tried again, and tugged harder this time. The quill came off the wing, but she was so startled by it that the momentum of it sent her from her kneeling position down to sitting on her behind.

Xiao Hu laughed, but then wiped his hand on the grass and held it out to her.

He Qi didn't take it. Instead, she spotted a small boulder nearby and sat down on it instead.

"I'm fine," she said.

She now examined the bird she had pulled with her to her new sitting place with a fascinated air. Now that she looked at it dead, she realised she had actually never seen a live chicken running around before today. She knew that the palace did grow poultry and other animals for food, but now that she thought about it, for the life of her, she couldn't think of where. Certainly, there had never been anything less domestic than a pet dog or cat running around the Imperial Garden.

It wasn't like she was under any illusion about where food came from. She went hunting with her father. (After all, they were all here because of a hunt.) She had been around horses, seen game animals hunted and birds shot. How was it that something that should be as common place as a chicken was something she had never seen – well, feathered and generally uncooked before?

"You don't have to do this, you know," Xiao Hu said with a smile, which was no longer teasing, but kind. "We all know you have never prepared food like this before. No one would think less of you."

He Qi pursed her lips. "I didn't come out here for you all to treat me like a fine lady who should be waited on hand and foot."

"I know," Xiao Hu said. "But you know you can tell Er Tai to come over here and pluck the chicken while you help Zi Wei chop vegetables, right?"

"Nonsense," she said, more prim than was necessary. "As I said, I'm fine. I'll get the hang of it."

She did, sort of. The thing about plucking poultry was that it was easier when you doused the bird in hot water to loosen the feathers, but then wet feathers stuck to everything. That she ended the job not looking like an unplucked chicken herself was a miracle, so He Qi was not too put off when Xiao Hu still spent some time taking off the feathers she missed when she handed what she thought was the completed bird over to him.

"Okay, wrap the chickens in this," he said, handing the two featherless birds to her, and some large lotus leaves. "Tie it with the grass so that the chickens are completely covered."

"Okay…" she said slowly, not really seeing the point of this.

She was even more baffled when Xiao Hu proceeded to mix some of the water they had used to douse the chicken in with dirt, thus making…mud?

"Okay, I have never cooked a chicken, but I'm pretty sure mud shouldn't be one of the ingredients?" she asked sceptically.

Xiao Hu grinned at her. "Oh, for this dish, it is."

"How?"

"You'll be surprised."

Then, he took the wrapped chickens from her, and proceeded to roll it in the mud.

He Qi stared at him like he was insane.

"This will work, I promise."

"If you say so…" she said slowly, but decided that she would just resign herself to a meal of duck and vegetables.

She was still unconvinced when Xiao Hu buried the two chicken, now wrapped in lotus leaves and caked in mud, into a makeshift oven dug into the ground. And yet…some time later, the chickens seemed to be cooking well, as their wonderful, aromatic smell filled the air, drawing the emperor to their little corner.

"He Qi, are you cooking?" her father asked. "This will certainly be a tale to tell when we get home."

"I wouldn't know how, Ah Ma," she said with a sweet smile. "I'm just helping Xiao Hu."

"Oh? Indeed? Well, what sort of dish is this, Xiao Hu? When can we eat? It smells wonderful."

"Laoye, it's nearly finished," Xiao Hu answered. "But the name of this dish, I can't reveal."

"Don't keep us in surprise. Do tell."

"This is called Beggar's Chicken," Xiao Hu said nonchalantly.

He Qi laughed, half at the astonished look on her father's face, half at the fact that the first dish she ever helped cook was called, of all things, Beggar's Chicken.

"Usually, when a beggar could steal a chicken to eat, this is how he would cook it," Xiao Hu explained.

"This name is not very elegant," Laoye said, shaking his head. "You could have made any sort of chicken dish, why must you make me Beggar's Chicken to eat, and have Xiaojie help you too?"

"Actually, Beggar's Chicken has another name," Zi Wei chimed in. "If you roast one, it's Beggar's Chicken. Roast two, it's now called 'A Cooing Pair of Birds Soar the Sky'."

This made Laoye laugh in delight. He Qi couldn't help but smile, and continued to exchange happy looks with Xiao Hu when, throughout the meal, Zi Wei continued to impress Laoye with her literary prowess by giving dishes after dishes names punning on famous lines from great poems. There were a few moments when He Qi felt inspired to join in, but in the end, she held herself back. After all, this was Zi Wei's chance to shine, and she was only too happy to let her father see more of the real Zi Wei.


	6. you walked in and my heart went boom!

**Chapter 6: you walked in and my heart went "boom!"**

They reached a quaint little village and heard of a lady from a rich family was trying to make her marriage match by a throw of the dice.

Or embroidered ball, in this case.

Of course, Xiao Hu was intrigued, but in this case so was Laoye, so they all made their way to where the ceremony would take place.

"You know, Er Kang aside, maybe you or I should take a swipe at it," Xiao Hu said, playfully nudging Er Tai, who gave him a baleful glare.

"Shaoye, please try and have some self-respect," Er Tai hissed, hoping it was low enough that Laoye did not hear.

He knew Xiao Hu was probably not serious, but He Qi clearly thought he was, because her face turned white then red in rapid succession.

"Are you sure Er Kang cannot partake, Xiao Hu?" Laoye asked. "And why is that?"

Xiao Hu gave what was a not very sneaky look in He Qi and Zi Wei's direction. "Because he – "

He was cut off, yelping in pain, because Er Kang had deliberately stomped down, hard, on his foot. Laoye laughed, clearly thinking that Xiao Hu was looking at He Qi instead of Zi Wei. She couldn't decide if that was better or worse than if her father had realised the truth.

When the lady came out, Xiao Hu whispered to Er Tai. "I say, Er Tai, are you sure you don't want to have a go? She really is so very pretty."

Thankfully, the crowd around them were making so much noise that Laoye did not hear him.

"No, I do not!" Er Tai barked. "And you would do well to stay away from that embroidered ball as well!"

Of course, anyone who had ever tried to tell Xiao Hu what he should do would do well to know it only ever tempted him into doing that very thing. Even then, Er Tai thought wryly that he should at least feel relieved when Xiao Hu only tried to bat the embroidered ball towards Er Tai rather than try and catch it for himself; Er Tai only had to easily push it away.

"Xiao Hu, what on earth are you trying do?" Laoye finally shouted when the volleys went on for much longer than was amusing. His shout distracted Xiao Hu enough that the embroidered ball fell on a poor beggar who just happened to be standing there.

To Xiao Hu's credit, he was nothing but happy for the young beggar and helped pull him to his feet. "What's your name?" he asked.

"My name is Qi Zhi Gao."

"Qi Zhi Gao! The groom's name is Qi Zhi Gao!" he shouted.

When Du Laoye reached the scene, he faced drained of blood at the sight of the beggar who was still holding the embroidered ball, not knowing what else to do with it.

Du Laoye turned to Xiao Hu, who looked the part of a well-dressed young master of an undoubtedly rich family, and said hesitantly, "Gongzi, are you sure this man – I saw you trying to catch the ball – Are you sure you did not – "

Xiao Hu only laughed. "I certainly did not! It was this Qi Zhi Gao that caught the ball!"

Du Laoye looked even more reluctant than ever to accept this bridegroom for his daughter, and in the end, it took Ai Laoye's interference before Du Laoye would allow the intended wedding to take place.

In the end, though their entire company hoped that Qi Zhi Gao was now in a better place, no one but Xiao Hu was completely happy with how the afternoon turned out. Ai Laoye was reminded that, just as He Qi was old enough to be married, so was Xiao Hu, and to a proper wife, not a palace maid like Zi Wei. He really did not look forward to trying to unravel the politics of that. Er Kang and Zi Wei were worried about Xiao Hu's indiscretion earlier and hoped desperately that it did not cause even more complicated misunderstandings in Laoye. Er Tai was annoyed at Xiao Hu, period. For everything.

And He Qi – she spent the entire journey back to the inn where they were staying stony-faced and completely silent, ignoring Xiao Hu's chattering beside her, her mind and heart in total disarray.

 ***/***

The incident might have passed without much more comment from any of them, if it wasn't for what happened after they arrived back at the inn. There was a moment when everyone else in their party had retired and only Xiao Hu, Er Kang, Er Tai, Zi Wei and He Qi remained in the courtyard. Xiao Hu, whose head was apparently still buzzing with the excitement of the day, remarked casually, "Xiaojie, perhaps you might want to learn from Du Xiaojie one of these days."

He Qi glared at him; if looks could kill, Xiao Hu had nothing to fear from painful beheadings after all. Behind them, the Fu brothers exchanged looks of exasperation. Zi Wei fidgeted uncomfortably, torn between wanting to do something or say something to stop Xiao Hu from continuing to dig himself into a deeper hole, and not wishing to bring attention to things that may make the conversation even more uncomfortable.

Xiao Hu apparently only thought He Qi's murderous look was funny, because he laughed and nudged her arm. "Come on, you'll never know what man might come your way."

"Do you think I would resort to such a desperate method?" He Qi asked through gritted teeth.

"That Du Xiaojie is so pretty, she can't have been desperate," Xiao Hu said nonchalantly, shrugging. "If you were to find a husband like this, Laoye might actually stop talking about you marrying Er Kang."

By now, He Qi's face had turned about as red as the dress that Du Xiaojie was wearing earlier that day. She stared at Xiao Hu and opened her mouth, preparing to say something, but at the last minute, with tears springing into her eyes, she turned around and stalked off with as much dignity as she had left to gather around herself like a security blanket.

Zi Wei gave Xiao Hu a single, chagrined look before rushing after her sister, leaving Xiao Hu to wonder to the Fu brothers, "What on earth is wrong with the both of them?"

Er Tai thought he probably deserved a medal for resisting the temptation to kick Xiao Hu where it hurt.

 ***/***

He Qi could not avoid being in the same room with Xiao Hu for the rest of the day, but she made sure not to look his way all through dinner. After the meal, she made excuses and retired early to bed. Now, Zi Wei stood against the closed door of the room they shared and wondered what she could say in comfort.

After a long moment, in which He Qi did not look like she noticed her presence at all, Zi Wei sighed and went over to sit down next to her sister on the bed.

"Xiao Hu might have joked about it, but I don't think he has ever truly thought about these kinds of feelings between men and women for himself," she said gently. "He couldn't have any designs on that Du Xiaojie, he was just caught up in the excitement of it all."

He Qi impatiently brushed away the tears on her cheeks. "You must think I am so foolish," she said.

"No," Zi Wei said, her voice soft with sympathy, "not at all."

He Qi lifted her head. Her eyes were still shining. "I don't even know why I'm feeling like this," she said, half-laughing bitterly at herself. "It's so stupid."

Zi Wei only smiled softly. Given how complicated their situation was, perhaps she should be taking this moment to discourage He Qi's feelings. But she couldn't bring herself to do it, not when her sister was already turning into this wreckage of feelings. Anything reason Zi Wei could think of to point out how such feelings were unwise would just pain her and would do nothing in driving them away.

"He wasn't even trying to get the embroidered ball for himself," He Qi continued, thankfully sounding less tearful now, "so why does the fact that he could have, that he clearly thought that Du Xiaojie pretty bother me so much? Heaven, I never thought that I would ever be this petty!"

"Jiejie," Zi Wei said, "I think, in matters of the heart, we can all be more unreasonable and petty than we ever thought we could be. After all, didn't I, for a moment, consider you to be a threat to me?"

That reminder made He Qi laugh through her tears. But as swiftly as the laughter came, it was almost immediately followed by a heavy sigh as He Qi rubbed her eyes and sniffled back the remaining of her tears.

"I just never thought I would ever cry like this over a man, and the fact that that man is Xiao Hu is somehow just infuriating. And our situation is complicated enough without me having these kinds of feelings."

"But you do have these kinds of feelings. You do like Xiao Hu?"

He Qi laughed self-deprecatingly. "Don't tell me you haven't noticed."

"I have," Zi Wei admitted.

He Qi lifted her head to look at Zi Wei tearily. "You don't mind?"

"Why would I mind?"

"We really don't need more complications in our lives," He Qi repeated.

Zi Wei sighed. "I think if these recent months have proved anything to me, it is that complications will always appear when we least want them." She watched He Qi for a moment, before adding, "Jiejie, what are your wishes where Xiao Hu is concerned?"

"My wishes…" He Qi said breathlessly, but with a tinge of hopelessness. "I think my wishes are useless to think about. Huang Ah Ma would never agree to it."

"Then…it is that serious?"

"Did you think it was not?" He Qi asked. "Oh Heaven, I wish it were so."

"I do not mean to imply I do not think your feelings sincere," Zi Wei said. "Both you and Xiao Hu are important to me, and if you could be together, of course I would be happy for you both. But Xiao Hu can still sometimes be so much like a child. I fear that, at least for now, you will not find in him someone you can depend on."

"I know," He Qi admitted. "To tell the truth, before meeting Xiao Hu, I would never have expected to find such immaturity endearing either. With Xiao Hu, though, there is a sincerity to his simplicity. Perhaps I am projecting my own wishes into it but Xiao Hu is the first man I truly believe will always tell me the truth, and not hide things from me whether because I am female or because I am a princess."

Zi Wei looked at He Qi, wondering for a moment whether she could ask the next question, or if it would be too unkind, considering what had happened that day. But then, given how complicated it was all getting, shouldn't they talk about it? In this place where there was little chance anyone was spying on them?

"But what of…Er Tai?"

For a split second, He Qi looked like she would start crying again.

"Er Tai…I am very fond of Er Tai," He Qi said wistfully, but she could not bring herself to finish the thought. "But I truly have never been able to look at him as more than a friend. I know that is not a great thing for you right now."

"For me?" Zi Wei exclaimed, surprised.

"It would have been simpler, you know, if I could bring myself to agree to Er Tai going to Huang Ah Ma and asking to marry me."

"So…that day, after he sent that note, you told him no?"

He Qi nodded.

"Oh."

"Don't be angry at me!" He Qi said pleadingly.

"Why would I be angry at you?" Zi Wei asked, genuinely surprised.

"I should have just – it would have solved the problem for you, freed up Er Kang – I should have just agreed to it."

"Jiejie, I would never have wanted you to commit to a marriage that you did not wholeheartedly want, just for me," Zi Wei said earnestly. "I thought you said you didn't think Huang Shang wanted you to marry Er Kang anyway?"

"Huang Ah Ma wants me to marry either Er Kang or Er Tai. I can tell him I can't marry Er Kang because I want to marry Er Tai, but I can't exactly tell him I can't marry either because the person I wished to marry was someone he would never approve of, the person who right now is supposed to be my brother, can I?"

"So you would need to wait for me and Xiao Hu to switch places instead," Zi Wei said.

"Yes. But even then…" He Qi shook her head helplessly.

"Xiao Hu is a good person. Huang Shang loves you so much, surely he wants you to be happy?" Zi Wei asked. "Xiao Hu would not mistreat you."

He Qi laughed but not feeling much amusement. "Are you not assuming too much?" she asked. "About his own feelings? All he has ever talked about, thought about, these days are the prospect of escaping the palace to the life of freedom he had before. He would never wish to be tied down like this. Especially not for me, not when, as you said, he does not think about these things."

"I'm…not so sure about that," Zi Wei said slowly. Then, perhaps seeing He Qi's doubtful expression, she added, "I'm not saying that to give you false hope. Yes, Xiao Hu's mind does not often turn to matters of romance, and to him, everyone is a brother, everyone is a friend. He has never considered that I am a girl, with the implications that a girl brings. That is why he doesn't understand why we must curb the rumours in the palace about us. It is a good thing to me, because I do not wish to consider him that way either, and it reassures Jin Suo. But with you…I sense there is something different in the way he treats at you. It is not easy to define or so obvious, but there is a difference there."

"What do you mean?" Despite her best effort to keep it otherwise, He Qi's voice was breathless with desperate hope.

"Xiao Hu attaches his own feelings to other people, so he tends to think everyone should think as he does and act as he does. But he listens to your opinion and your judgement more than anyone's. How many times have you stopped him from rushing heads first into some confrontation that would get him killed in the palace now? He usually does not listen to people trying to restrain his reckless behaviour as much as he does listen to you."

"You really think so?" He Qi asked, still not convinced.

"Maybe you can't see it, because you are too in the middle of it. But I can see there is a different thoughtfulness when he considers the things you say."

"That doesn't necessarily mean anything," He Qi said, unable to help giving herself a reality check.

"Perhaps not," Zi Wei admitted, "but I think it is telling that in his mind, you are not like everyone else."

"So you do not think…that I should just forget these feelings and brush them off as hopeless?"

"Can you, even if I did think so?"

He Qi smiled sadly. "Probably not."

"Then I think you should have some hope. Aren't we trying to switch Xiao Hu and me in a way that does not lose either of us Huang Shang's esteem? Huang Shang might not mind as much as you think."

He Qi could not bring herself to be quite as optimistic as Zi Wei, but then considering the current charade of Xiao Hu and her relationship, what was the point of dwelling much on how Huang Ah Ma might think of the idea of marriage between them?

"But you know, even with what happened today, I think Xiao Hu is quite in dark about your feelings," Zi Wei said.

"I hope so."

"So you do not intend to let him know?"

He Qi stared at Zi Wei. "In my place, would you?"

Zi Wei had to admit that she had a point.

 ***/***

Er Tai burst into Xiao Hu's room unceremoniously.

"What in the world were you playing at?" he demanded.

"What are you talking about?" Xiao Hu asked, completely clueless to Er Tai's meaning, but at least he did not look offended at Er Tai's angry appearance.

"What were you trying to do this afternoon, pushing that embroidered ball around like that?"

Understanding the subject of conversation now, but clearly not understanding the reason for Er Tai's anger, Xiao Hu laughed. "I was trying to do you a favour. That Du Xiaojie is so pretty, she would have made a good match for you."

"Speak for yourself!" Er Tai blurted out, too angry to think straight.

"Well, I can't," Xiao Hu pointed out. "Without this fake title, I'm not that much better off than that Qi Zhi Gao anyway, and he is even less fortunate than I ever was. I'm glad he got the pretty girl."

"You still don't understand the problem, do you?" Er Tai cried, staring at him in disbelief.

"Problem? There's a problem?"

"Yes, of course there's a problem with what you did! Do you know that both my brother's and my marriages have to be decided by the emperor? That our parents can't even have a say?"

This was not exactly what Er Tai came here to talk to Xiao Hu about, so he couldn't understand why he was even bringing the subject up. Xiao Hu undoubtedly would not wish to understand the politics behind Er Tai and his brother's marriages, and it only had the most minimal connection to the subject Er Tai really wanted to get at anyway. Maybe he was only saying these words out of pure frustration over how they had recently all let themselves get too carried away by personal wishes. Maybe he just needed to remind himself again what reality was.

"Why?" Xiao Hu asked, bewildered.

"Because that is the price of Huang Shang's favour!"

"Oh. Okay. So what? It's not like you caught the ball."

"Yes, but you can't just go around matchmaking like that."

Xiao Hu stared, genuinely baffled by Er Tai's continued annoyed voice. "Okay, fine, so I will never try to do you a favour by matchmaking you to a pretty girl again. Why are you so angry?"

"Because you are so infuriatingly blind. Do you really think that Du Xiaojie is pretty?"

"Well, yes. Is this your way of trying to prove that I'm apparently blind as you say? Because I see the fact that Du Xiaojie is pretty just fine."

"That's not what you're supposed to see," Er Tai said through gritted teeth.

"What was I supposed to see then?" Xiao Hu asked, still confused.

"While you were going around merrily praising random girls on the street, you didn't see the look on Wu Ge Ge's face, did you? You didn't even know why she was upset afterwards!"

"Ge Ge? What does Ge Ge have anything to do with any of this?"

"She was upset," Er Tai repeated flatly.

"About what?"

Then, something seemed to dawn on Xiao Hu, because his eyes lighted up and he grinned. Er Tai almost allowed himself to relax, thinking that he no longer had to spell it out. He was wrong.

"Oh…that's why you didn't want me to matchmake you with Du Xiaojie. You and our Xiaojie already – "

"No!" Er Tai said, much more loudly than he intended. "That was not what I meant."

Even as he said this, Er Tai felt like he was shooting himself in the foot. Why was he even doing this? For her? How had it come to this? When had she come to mean this much to him? Why did he allow her to sneak up on him like this?

"Then I still have no idea what you are talking about."

Er Tai took a breath, trying to calm himself. He should have more self-preservation. He should just be selfish, for once, damn it!

Having said this to himself, he still heard himself say aloud, "Ge Ge was upset because you thought Du Xiaojie was pretty."

"Why would she be?"

"Because she felt jealous! Good god, how could you not see that she likes you?" Er Tai burst out. I'm not even sure you deserve it, he thought to himself.

Xiao Hu laughed. Hysterically.

"Don't be ridiculous."

"I'm not," Er Tai said with the solemnity appropriate for a funeral. "You are just the only person who does not see it."

His tone made Xiao Hu's laugh fade off. He was staring at Er Tai in disbelief now. "Why?" he finally asked, flabbergasted.

I ask myself that too, Er Tai thought. To Xiao Hu, he said, "Feelings cannot always be explained rationally."

"I'm sure you're wrong," Xiao Hu said stubbornly.

I wish I were, was what Er Tai thought. Aloud, he said nothing but just looked at Xiao Hu, who was no longer smiling or laughing.

"You must be," Xiao Hu said again. "You must."

"Do you think I would tell you if I were not sure?"

"Why are you telling me?" Xiao Hu asked, his voice shaking with mixed emotions. "What am I supposed to do with that information? Anyway, you are wrong."

"I'm telling you so that you can think about what to do with that information. And so that you don't stumble around hurting her again like you did today."

 ***/***

If Laoye noticed how both Xiao Hu and He Qi were quiet throughout the journey the next day, he did not comment on it. Zi Wei spent the day watching He Qi, worrying for her sister's emotions when she had to see Xiao Hu again after the previous day. She was slightly assured when He Qi appeared to be calm, though, like the previous evening, she took care to avoid looking at or addressing Xiao Hu directly. Er Kang spent the day wondering why his brother was so jumpy. Er Tai wondered whether he had done the right thing, and many times came close to concluding he had made the biggest mistake of his life by telling Xiao Hu about He Qi's feelings.

She would murder him once she found out.

Xiao Hu, for his part, spent the day jumping between emotional states of complete disbelief and complete confusion.

In the afternoon, when they had stopped for the day, he went for a long walk.

He Qi, also needing some exercise to burn off some of her pent-up emotions that day, dragged Zi Wei on one as well. She attempted to put her emotions into words, but in the end, she was only thankful that Zi Wei suffered through her false starts that led to nowhere and offered her the comfort of her company.

The three of them ended up at the side of a rather picturesque stream.

"What are you doing out here?" Zi Wei asked Xiao Hu.

"I wanted to take a walk," he replied, turning to look at them.

Or, more specifically, at He Qi. She did not look like she noticed, but the fact that she was staring determinedly out in front of her betrayed otherwise.

Zi Wei wondered if there was any believable way she could just sneak away…

"So Er Tai said the wildest thing yesterday!" Xiao Hu said, his voice too unnaturally cheerful to be true.

"What did he say?" Zi Wei asked, curious.

"He said…" Xiao Hu paused and stared at a bit longer at He Qi. "He said that, Ge Ge, you like me."

The shocking statement made He Qi's eyes widen and her head snap towards Xiao Hu. Upon meeting his eyes, which were full of wonderment, her face whitened and she turned abruptly away.

"Erm…" Zi Wei started, finding herself suddenly and very awkwardly the third wheel now. "I'm going to just…go."

She paused for a moment to see if He Qi would pull her back or protest, because she would stay if He Qi found the situation too mortifying to bear alone. But her sister did nothing but clench her hands in front of her and stare out at the trickling stream, looking like she wanted to drown herself in it.

But still, she did not ask Zi Wei to stay, so in the end, after squeezing He Qi's hand reassuringly, Zi Wei left.

Left together, the silence between Xiao Hu and He Qi stretched on. Neither seemed to know what to say and for a long moment after Zi Wei had disappeared, the only sound between them was of the stream in front of them and of the birds overhead.

"Is it true?" Xiao Hu finally asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

In that moment, He Qi realised that, before this, she had heard him scared for his life, worried about Zi Wei, furious at Huang Hou, indignant at Huang Ah Ma, and so many other emotions in between, but she had never quite heard him to be so vulnerable. Like he was afraid of her answer. What did he have to be afraid of?

"I'm going to kill Er Tai," she muttered, before she could help herself.

It took several moments longer before she could finally turn and look up at Xiao Hu. He was looking at her also, the expression of wonder on his face matched that in his voice earlier. She had never quite felt so short of breath before.

"Do you have to make me say it?" she asked.

"Yes," was his immediate answer.

"Yes," she answered after another pause, her voice croaky. She took a shaky breath to try and calm herself. It didn't quite work, but she repeated anyway, "Yes."

Xiao Hu was still staring at her, but she thought there was something different in his eyes now. He was focusing only on her, as if she were the only thing in the world. He took a step closer to her, and her heart seemed to leap to her throat, blocking it, and she couldn't breathe again.

"Yes what?" he whispered. She had never heard his voice this soft, and…dared she say it…tender?

"I – " He Qi started, but the look in his eyes seemed to have messed with her head and she couldn't think straight. So she leaned in and kissed him.

The kiss was as light as a feather and lasted barely a second. She was not much more courageous than that yet.

As she pulled away, he moved with her, as if not wishing it to end. His eyes fluttered open and for a moment, they simply gazed at each other through a haze.

"Why?" he whispered.

"Why?" she repeated, feeling as faint as he sounded.

"Why me?" When she did not immediately answer, he added, "You are so clever, and kind, and generous, and good at so many things, and beautiful, why would like someone like me?"

"You think I'm beautiful?" she asked, unable to help herself.

For a second, he looked self-conscious. "And clever, and kind, and generous, and good at so many things!"

She laughed. He did not join in, and still stared at her in wonderment.

He Qi thought for a moment, because she had never truly put all the reasons into words, herself. Finally, she said, "Life seems…simpler around you sometimes." For a moment, she thought about that statement and couldn't help but laugh. "Of course, now that I say it, it sounds ridiculous because the only thing my feelings have done is make this mix-up of identities a thousand times more complicated. But I don't know…when I think…possibly…of a future…with you, it looks so much simpler and peaceful than anything I could have expected before."

Now that she had stated this, He Qi found she had to force herself to keep looking at him, not because she was embarrassed she had confessed this much to him, or regretted it, but because she couldn't be sure how he would react. She told herself that she was ready for anything. After all, she was sure before whatever Er Tai said to him, he had never thought about the two of them – together – in the future tense ever. While other men might jump for joy at the idea, she had a sneaky, sinking feeling that he might be one of the few who would not. And yet, that might be the very reason she was saying this much to him at all.

"But I – " Xiao Hu still look dazed. "I can offer you nothing. You…you are a princess, the emperor's daughter, you could pick anyone you want. Why would you want me?"

The disbelief was clear in his voice, perhaps with a hint of intimidation. Perhaps it was because he didn't immediate react with horror, but she couldn't help but smile a bit at how he was comparing himself to all the other choices that she – or more likely, her father – could have chosen.

"I have my pick of young lords and I have never felt like this before," she said. "But I think that's because to them, I am a prize to be won. If they ever speak to me or try to please me, it's because there's something in it for them. You look at me and you see a person. You talk to me because you truly want to hear what I say and ask my opinion because you want to know what I think. You make me laugh without meaning to."

"But – but other people can do that too," Xiao Hu said, still stammering.

He Qi laughed curtly. "Not really. I mean, Er Kang and Er Tai do genuinely like me and respect me as a person but that's because by some strange circumstance, I've grown up with the two of them being almost like my brothers. But even then, to them, I am still a princess, and sometimes they still give way to me, whether they realise they do it or not. You've never held back anything with me and everything you say to me, you mean it, even when maybe it's not such a good idea to say so much. I don't know…I just feel that in the future, if you say nice things or are good to me, it's because you mean it and I don't have to second guess if there is anything behind that."

"That doesn't change the fact that when I return this fake title to Zi Wei, I will have nothing," Xiao Hu said, still sounding quite breathless. "You deserve better than that."

"Why? Because I'm a princess?" she asked, a little challengingly.

"No! Because I don't even have a family name, or know where I come from or who my parents were! I don't know the first thing about what it's like to have a family or taking care of one. I would make a terrible husband!"

He Qi couldn't help but laugh. The fact that he clearly was thinking of marriage and family – with her, perhaps – was warming her heart. It at least proved that any reservation he had now was due to his own insecurities and not because the idea of her was insanity to him.

"Honestly, I don't think I know the first thing about family either. Not in the normal sense. The imperial family is far from normal. There is too much divide of rank there, and everything everyone say to each other is always in layers of meaning. That is why I am so drawn to you. I think I could trust you to always be honest with me, and not coddle me."

Xiao Hu was still staring at her, clearly unable to think of a reply. He Qi dared to step closer to him and reached out to take his hand. His eyes followed her action but he did not pull away. That gave her a little more strength.

"Xiao Hu," she said gently, "you say that I am clever and kind and generous. But you are all those things too."

"How could you mean that? I would never have survived the school room without you. You don't know about all the bad things that I did before the palace, how many people I tricked or stole from," Xiao Hu said.

"I know, Zi Wei told me," He Qi replied with a smile. "She told me how you tricked and steal from rich people because there are old people and children who depend on you to help them survive. She also told me about how you put yourself in danger to save a young girl from an unwanted marriage, how you opened your home and shared what little you had with Zi Wei and Jin Suo because you wanted to help them. In fact, you nearly died from my arrow trying to help Zi Wei, didn't you?"

"And I stole her father in the process."

"Did you mean to?" He Qi asked, already knowing the answer.

"No. I mean, yes. Maybe. I know that I should have told Huang Ah Ma about Zi Wei, but I thought I could borrow her father for a few days, just because he was so nice to me. I always thought I would return him to her."

"And you will. Zi Wei doesn't blame you for it anymore, does she? Now that she knows the full story."

"No, but Zi Wei is always kinder than anyone deserves."

He Qi smiled and nodded. "That is true. But growing up in the palace also means that I understand things are never black and white. Your motives in borrowing Zi Wei's father was never malicious. You made a mistake because you were hungry for the affections you never had. Zi Wei has forgiven you for it, and I think Huang Ah Ma can too, when he knows the truth. Xiao Hu, I hope ultimately we aren't defined by our mistakes, but by what is truly in our heart. And your heart's instinct is to be generous and loyal to everyone who is kind to you. I see it in the way you treat your servants and how you protect Zi Wei. I think I can trust you to be good to me, which is really more than I can expect of anyone else."

"I – " Xiao Hu started, but whatever he was going to say was lost as he struggled to put them into words.

He Qi only gave him a small, sympathetic smile. "I know this isn't something you've thought of. It is new to me too," she said. "I do not expect you to make up your mind now. I don't think I ever intended to say this much to you. But now that I have, will you…at least…think about it?"

"Huang Ah Ma would never – " he blurted out.

"With a little persuasion, Huang Ah Ma will learn to accept it, I think." She hoped.

"He wants you to marry Er Kang!"

"I obviously can't marry Er Kang," He Qi said, choosing not to draw attention to the alternative. If Xiao Hu did not bring it up, she did not wish to add more reason he could overthink the situation. "Huang Ah Ma will understand once we have told the truth."

"Surely you deserve someone who can provide for you."

He Qi laughed and shook her head. "Huang Ah Ma has always been generous to me. I think he knows me well enough that he cannot threaten to cut me off to dissuade me from something, so in terms of fortune, I will be rich enough for the both of us, I think."

Xiao Hu seemed to have run out of protests because now he was just looking at her, but He Qi fancied she could see something different, a new possibility, in his eyes. It made her smile and she squeezed his hand.

"It's not going to be simple," she said. "I know there will always be struggles ahead of us. But for me that struggle will be worth it. I just hope you feel the same."

Then, half because she was afraid baring her soul this much would frighten him into rejecting her right there, half because having said this much, she was now overcome with a shyness she had not felt before, He Qi dropped his hands which she had been holding on to all this time, and turned away. This time, to her surprise and immense pleasure, sending a pink blush to her cheeks, he reached out and held her back by the wrist.

"Wait."

She turned around and lifted her eyes to look at him.

"Why…it was Er Tai who told me about…how you feel. Did you ask him to – "

"No," she said. "I'm…If he hadn't done that, maybe I would have waited until yours and Zi Wei's situation was more resolved if I said anything at all. But…now that Er Tai has told you…then you must know that I do mean everything I have said today."

"But you…you didn't want Er Tai to tell me?" Xiao Hu pressed. "You said you'd kill him."

He Qi wanted to both laugh and cry at the same time. That was not meant to be heard by Xiao Hu, even if such a statement was clearly the results of his influence on her language.

"I didn't really mean it. Now that we have had this conversation, I do not mind that he told you."

"Why didn't you tell me yourself?" he asked.

She was momentarily thrown by the question, and all reasons that had silenced her before this day came up, overwhelming her. After a while, she managed, "I think…if I had felt less, I could have said more to you about it. But…I wanted…I have never dared to think about someone as much, with such feelings, as I do about you. I just…I didn't want to make things more complicated and confusing for you before we resolved the identity mix-up. But you must know, your title now might be fake, but my feelings are very real. You must not doubt that."

This time, Xiao Hu was the one looking truly overwhelmed, but after a moment of hesitation, he smiled and impulsive reached out and took her hand, kissing it. She smiled shyly back.

"We should probably head back," Xiao Hu said, looking up at the sky, which was beginning rapidly approaching dusk. "Everyone will wonder where we are."

He was still holding onto her hand and started to walk in the direction of the inn where they were staying. He Qi found that her smile was refusing to leave her face as she laced her fingers between his and followed him home.

 ***/***

In the days that followed, Er Tai could only see too clearly that He Qi was now out of his reach forever. It wasn't until he witnessed the change in the way Xiao Hu now looked at her – with a light and a softness that was not there before – that he realised a part of him did dare to wish that, perhaps, Xiao Hu would not return He Qi's feelings. That he clearly did – and it was a miracle that Laoye did not notice anything; Xiao Hu was anything but subtle – should be a good thing, and Er Tai should feel glad for his friend.

And he did, really. After a fashion. But still, he could not help the pang of disappointment that hit him when he least expected it, usually when he caught He Qi smiling at Xiao Hu out of the corner of his eyes.

 ***/***

In one of their stops, they encountered a temple festival, and their groups soon got separated into different groups in the crowd. The fight that ensued started so suddenly that, later, He Qi would not even remember how it began. She only remembered that a sword seemed to be flying in the air towards her, and someone crashed into her, pushing her so that she hit the ground painfully.

Next to her, Xiao Hu was scrambling to her side, his face white with fear. "Are you all right? He Qi, look at me! Please tell me you are all right!"

He was grasping both her shoulders, oblivious to the deep cut on his arm and the fact that he was bleeding. She realised that he must have rushed between her and the sword, and if it wasn't for Er Kang and Er Tai flying in to fend off the assassin, he might have died trying to save her.

"You're hurt," she said, her voice trembling. Then, because he was still looking at her with panic, ignoring his own wound, she forced herself to say, "I'm fine. Really. Let me see that wound, please."

Somehow in the chaos, He Qi managed to tie her handkerchief around his arm, hoping that it would be enough to stem the bleeding.

Somewhere nearby, Fu Lun and Fu Heng were shouting something that included "Huang Shang" and "wounded", which made He Qi's heart leap into her mouth. When they finally reunited with her father, however, they saw him on the ground, holding onto a Zi Wei who was struggling for breath with a knife sticking out of her chest.

"Zi Wei!" both He Qi and Xiao Hu cried, crashing to her side.

He Qi didn't know how long it took for the magistrate of the town to appear with soldiers who finally quelled the chaos. The wait felt interminable. When they finally reached the magistrate's home, Zi Wei managed to extract from the emperor a promise to spare Xiao Hu's life before she would allow Hu Taiyi to remove the knife from her chest.

It was hours later before Huang Shang could be persuaded to leave Zi Wei's side. He Qi and Xiao Hu, who had both refused to leave her when the emperor was still there – though Xiao Hu did allow Hu Taiyi to bandage his wound – finally decided to follow him when Er Kang appeared, silenced by worry but his eyes pleading them for some time alone with Zi Wei.

They paused in the courtyard outside Zi Wei's room and He Qi checked to see no one was about before pulling Xiao Hu into a secluded corner.

"Are you all right?" she asked, placing a hand on his arm, which was now in a sling.

"I'm fine," he said dismissively. "You mustn't worry. I've had worst injuries than this, remember?"

She smiled weakly and ran her thumb against the back of his hand. "Why did you do it?" she asked, unable to stop a sob from breaking from her lips.

"Do what?"

"Rush in like that!" she cried. "You could have died!"

He was looking at her, his eyes seeming impossibly bright in the dark. He raised his uninjured hand and gently brushed away the tears on her cheeks. "I wasn't…really thinking," he admitted. "I just saw that sword coming at you and I…the only thought I remember was that I couldn't let it get to you. I wouldn't be able to bear it."

She looked at him through her tears, not sure if she should feel happy because he had confessed such feelings or be angry at him for risking his life. Even if it was for her.

"Don't cry, please, Qi Er," he said. "I'm okay, really."

She smiled at the nickname and tried to brush away her tears. Then, she carefully slid her arms around him, avoiding his injured arm, and rested her cheek against his chest.

"As long as Zi Wei is okay, everything will be all right now, wouldn't it?" she asked. "Huang Ah Ma promised. He won't be able to behead you even when he does find out the truth."

"I can't believe that Zi Wei managed to get him to promise that!" Xiao Hu said. "I would rather she didn't have to get wounded for it though."

"She will be all right," He Qi said. "I think that Heaven really is going to be kind to us this time."

 ***/***

Perhaps Heaven was starting to be kind to them, because Zi Wei did recover. Soon, Qian Long received a report that he was needed back in Beijing to receive a diplomatic delegation.

Back in Beijing, He Qi was beginning to miss the days when she could see Xiao Hu from dawn to dusk. Er Tai and Er Kang too, when it came to it. These days, it seemed as if the three of them were occupied every minute of the day trying to entertain a Princess Sai Ya who had come with the diplomatic delegation.

She should have seen it coming, but she still managed to be taken horribly off-guard when Ling Fei arrived at Jing Yang Gong one day with news.

"Huang Shang has ordered some new festive clothes for Jing Yang Gong, I thought I would bring them to you and we could have a chance to talk."

"Festive clothes?" He Qi asked. "What for?"

"Have you not heard? Huang Shang is looking at Xiao Hu as a possible match for Princess Sai Ya."

He Qi hands shook and the hot tea in the cup she was holding sloshed over her hand. She cried out in pain and dropped it.

"He Qi!" Ling Fei cried. "Are you all right?"

"I – " He Qi could only stammered while Gui Hua and Xiao Shun rushed to get medicine and Zi Wei and Jin Suo inspected her hand. "I'm all right."

Ling Fei was looking at her with an odd look in her eyes, but He Qi pointedly ignored it as she also brushed away the maids' concern. The pain was not serious enough for such fuss.

"Niang Niang…about Princess Sai Ya, are you sure?" she asked hesitantly.

"Of course. Xiao Hu is of the right age for the princess, and considering all things, it is a good match for him."

Ling Fei said this so cheerfully, but He Qi felt her heart freeze with dread. Of course, it was so obvious. Why didn't she realise it before, if for nothing more than to prepare herself?

He Qi mentally shook herself and forced herself to attend to Ling Fei's next words.

"Of course, Huang Shang isn't considering marriage dates for just Xiao Hu. Have you spoken to your father?"

"About what?" He Qi asked, sounding disingenuous even to her own ears.

Ling Fei tutted at her forced obtuseness. "Dearest, there is no need to let your modesty to force you into marrying Er Kang if you had another prospect in mind instead."

Except that Huang Ah Ma was considering to marry that very prospect to a foreign princess instead, He Qi thought. To Ling Fei, she could say nothing.

"Do you wish for me to talk to Huang Shang about it?" Ling Fei asked.

"No!" she exclaimed, louder than she should. With less volume and trying to sooth Ling Fei's raised eyebrows more than anything, she added, "I will speak to Huang Ah Ma, Niang Niang. Thank you."

Ling Fei looked like she suspected there was more to He Qi's jumpiness, but thankfully she did not say anything. Instead, she turned the conversation to a subject even less desirable by looking to Zi Wei.

"Zi Wei, how are you adjusting to the palace? If you need anything, I hope you would not hesitate to let me know."

Even just Ling Fei's tone was sending chills through He Qi. She knew that tone. She knew Ling Fei was not saying these words to Zi Wei as He Qi's maid. She really wished Huang Ah Ma's mind would stop jumping to so much conclusion where Zi Wei was concerned. Obviously, he would never get it right. Zi Wei did not seem to realise what was going yet, but if Ling Fei was here to gauge her feelings, Zi Wei would understand soon enough.

This was definitely not part of the plan.

"Niang Niang, you are too kind," Zi Wei said. "Ge Ge is very kind to me and I assure you, I lack for nothing."

"Well, Ge Ge cannot always take care of you. When the day comes, I hope you will always look on me as an older sister."

In her seat, He Qi closed her eyes, feeling like she was dying a slow, painful death. She didn't want to look at Zi Wei, because she was sure she would only fuel the panic her sister must be feeling.

"Niang Niang, I'm not sure I understand…" Zi Wei stammered.

Of course, Ling Fei chose to take that as Zi Wei being coy. Thankfully, she did allow the conversation to move on to other trivial matters, but He Qi was sure neither she nor Zi Wei managed another intelligent word for the rest of the afternoon.

After Ling Fei had finally left, He Qi buried her face in her hands. Next to her, Zi Wei dropped into a chair, staring blankly out in front of her.

"What could she have meant?" Zi Wei asked in a whisper, fear shaking her voice. "She couldn't have meant…"

He Qi managed to gather enough of her wits to send Xiao Shun and Gui Hua outside. Her maids probably had their own theories about why their mistress cared so much about Zi Wei and Jin Suo, but He Qi had not told them the whole truth yet. She did not fear that they would tell, but it would be safer for them all that way.

"I can't believe this is happening," He Qi said, when they were finally alone. "Or maybe I should, I don't know. Of course, of course, Huang Ah Ma would misunderstand…"

Zi Wei looked up at He Qi in horror. "You really think Huang Shang means to – "

"I think…I think after you took that knife for him, Huang Ah Ma definitely started to look at you differently. The thing is…Huang Ah Ma is always surrounded by women, and if they aren't related to him, they all want to be his woman. As far as he is concerned, you are just a palace maid…he does not know you are his daughter so he assumed things…This is a disaster."

"Then what do we do?" Jin Suo asked. "We can't allow…"

"No, of course we can't allow it!" He Qi said. "I think…I think time might have come to tell Huang Ah Ma the truth. But…the delegation is here. This is the worst time for us to reveal this secret…"

"But if we don't say anything, what about you and Xiao Hu?" Zi Wei asked. "Surely Huang Shang would not let Princess Sai Ya leave without at least a betrothal."

"No, he won't," He Qi said, pinching the bridge of her nose. "How did this become such a mess so fast?"

"Maybe we should discuss this with Xiao Hu and the young masters Fu?" Jin Suo asked. "They might have an idea."

In the end, Xiao Hu and the Fu brother did not have a better than idea, and the need to reveal the truth managed to get that much more urgent when it turned out that Sai Ya had zeroed in on Er Kang instead.

The reveal, which by a combination of them all not really thinking straight, took place in the most public of spectacle in the imperial garden, with both Sai Ya and her father present. Perhaps part of it was Huang Shang's own embarrassment from having his dirty laundry aired before guests, but it was too easy for Huang Hou to persuade him to lock up Xiao Hu, Zi Wei and Jin Suo in Zhong Ren Fu. He Qi, Er Kang and Er Tai could only watch in horror as they were dragged away, the emperor deaf to their pleas. In that moment, He Qi could not help but feel that all her dreams and her heart were shattering to pieces right before her eyes.


End file.
